Konoha Teens
by Typetypetype
Summary: Since kindergarten she had only seen the bad side of being the centre of attention. They would often poke at her forehead and tug on her pink hair throwing all sorts of hurtful words to wound her confidence. At the age of 6, her confidence was non-existent and she forced herself to become invisible to the world to avoid being hurt. He reached out to her fallen state with arrogance.
1. The Beginning of Everything

**So this is my first AU Naruto fic, and I hope you like it. Forgive me if I overlook any spelling mistakes, and bad english. I'm still learning. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Dedication: This chapter shall be dedicated to~ IdioticIdiot. Cause I have no one else to dedicate this too. Belle14072 Person that has no friends. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of Everything<strong>

Haruno Sakura. That was her name but no one seemed to care or bothered to remember it, they only remember her by her big sized forehead and her unique appearance. They teased her about it, made fun of her about it and some used it against her just because they didn't like her. She had been picked on since she started kindergarten, she tried not to let the fact that it bothered her very much show on her expression. The bullies would never know how much it affect her.

Sakura was 6 years old now, it was almost till graduation from The Konoha Elite Kindergarten. That meant Sakura had been undergoing continuous bullying for the last 3 years. She was put in the 3-A class, second best to 3-S that's only available for 3rd years of the school. Sakura didn't want any more attention than she was getting now, the last she wanted now was to get picked by jealous students that wasn't able to get into the Special Class about the size of her forehead having something to do with her superior grades.

But lowering her grade didn't mean she was exactly free from the bullies.

That day was like any ordinary day, Sakura was sent to school by her elderly but loyal chauffeur and butler. She arrived at the gates in a white Mercedes, she opened the car door to see if anyone's spotted her car and when she's sure. She turned to her chauffeur "Thank you, Jin jii-chan. I'll see you after school then" Sakura slid off the seat and onto the concrete floor then tiptoed to reach for her bag pack that was still on the seat.

"Have a nice day at school, Sakura-sama" the elder bade her goodbye as she pushed the car door closed. Sakura then continued on her journey to the classrooms, she sighed as she took the last step of stairs, she was safe to go in but life's doesn't go as smoothly as that, now does it. Before Sakura could even take a step into the school, she was ambushed by a bunch of her female classmates.

"Look who's in school, _Forehead girl!_" their leader emphasized on the last word. Sakura flinched a little, but luckily that went on unnoticed to the 5 girls in her way. "Please let me pass" Sakura said with her soft spoken voice. "Hah? What did you say! For a girl with a big forehead you sure don't talk very loud" a girl with short black hair and brown eyes said with a voice that couldn't get any louder. Everyone's attention immediately turned to her.

Sakura's fingers tightened around her back pack straps. "Haha! It's the Forehead Girl!"

"Whoa, you're right. Her forehead is huge"

"She has pink hair! what a freak!"

The red-haired leader smirked as everyone made fun of her. It became a routine now, they would somehow manage to corner Sakura and made her the center of attention. The girl looked proud of herself as Sakura lowered her head and waited till they were satisfied. But today's routine had been interrupted as the Special Class students that were usually late, arrived at the gates.

"Hey everyone, it's the Special Class members!" some random student shouted and immediately everyone's attention shifted to them. Everyone acted as if Sakura non-longer exists, giving Sakura the chance to walk away. The black shiny limousine stopped in from of the school gates, Sakura knew who they were, but she's never even made eye contact with anyone of them.

The members of the Special Class consisted of some of the richest kids in the country, the class had 7 members. At the top of the class is, Uchiha Sasuke. Heir to the Uchiha Corporation that his father owns, his father is also the chief officer of Japan's Trusted Police Force. Second in place is Hyuga Neji, prodigy of the Hyuga main family. His family owns the second most successful company in Japan, second to the Uchiha Corporation. Third in line is Hyuga Hinata, a adorable soft-spoken girl, ridiculously shy, Heiress to the Hyuga Branch Family. Making her the cousin of Neji. Her father and Neji's father are partners in business.

Fourth place is Kizai Tenten. Her father's like the Japan version of Tony Stark. He's sold weapons to armies from all over the world, her mother 's half chinese. In Fifth place is Yamanaka Ino, Her father works as a agent in an underground intelligence organization which the government funds known as ANBU Black Ops. Most people had never heard. Whereas her mother is a famous botanist.

In Sixth place we have Uzumaki Naruto. The only one that dares confront Sasuke and the only son of the Kage (Prime Minister, but Kage suits this better) of Konoha. But never once had he bragged about his father's status. Lastly in seventh place is the lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru. His father is a brilliant tactician and the commander of the ANBU Black Ops, he has led many missions to success without having to move from his office. Rumours claim that Shikamaru inherited his father's intelligence but he's too lazy to pick up a pencil and finish his paper, therefore landing him in last place.

Sakura took her seat at the front of the class. That's the worse seat for someone who's being bullied by the whole school. When the teachers turned around of left the classroom a rain of paper balls would be thrown upon Sakura.

Throughout the whole day, it was just like any ordinary day.

the dismissal bell rang and all the students ran out, leaving behind Sakura who was slowly putting her books back into her back pack. She slipped her hands through the straps and pulled the bag down from her desk then pushed her chair in before leaving the classroom.

When she was outside the school, the sun was already setting. She saw the playground had a few boys huddling together, probably trading action hero cards or something boys do, but that's not the problem now, she actually had to walk across the playground to get to the gate. She sucked in and mustered all her courage to move.

As she moved closer, tried to slip through the side thinking they might not notice her. She was so focused in watching them and making sure their attention are still on what they were doing that she didn't notice the bump that pops up on concrete floor. "Ah!"

She tripped and fell forward, her backpack laid in front of her as she got up. "Look it's the freak!" she heard one of them call out. She lowered her head as she stood up and dusted herself. They surrounded her, cracking offensive jokes about her. She didn't do anything, they'll get bored and leave on their own.

One of them poked her forehead, she took a step back to balance herself. "Her forehead's as big as a billboard!" the culprit laughed then the others echoed. Then another one pulled on her hair, making her wince. "Who on earth has pink hair?"

"She's a freak!"

"You shouldn't have been born"

"Hiding it with your hair won't work you know"

"Cause it's too big!"

Soon they were poking on her forehead and pulling on her hair. The tears welled up in her but she bit down on her lip, still refusing to cry.

But she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Ah! She's finally crying!"

"Crybaby Forehead girl!"

Sakura squat down and buried her face in her knees, trying to hide her tears. Is this how she was gonna live...? Maybe they're right, maybe she shouldn't have been born.

"What are you guys doing?"

The boys stopped picking on her and turned around to look at who dared interrupt their-

"U-U-U-Uchiha... S-Sasuke...!"

Sakura looked up with her wet eyes. She didn't hear them wrong, it's definitely Uchiha Sasuke standing before them with his bag strap across his chest and his hands in his pockets with an eyebrow raised. Unless her eyes have failed her too, not only that, the whole Special Class is standing behind him.

Sasuke's eyes landed on Sakura for a split second before rolling back to the bullies "You didn't answer my question, what are you doing" Sasuke repeated in a more annoyed tone.

"O-Oh, We were just making fun of this cry baby" one of them said, pointing at Sakura who was staring at Sasuke with eyes shimmering from the tears. "Hee... so she's the forehead girl everyone's been talking about" said Sasuke, looking at Sakura with his usual bored expression then looked at the boys with were as stiff as a rock. "I... don't like you very much" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, a scowl forming on his face.

The boys began to sweat nervously, not knowing what's gonna happen to them next. When Uchiha Sasuke gets angry, your life is not guaranteed. "3 seconds" Sasuke held up 3 fingers. The boys looked at him, confused. "I'll give you 3 seconds to disappear from my sight, before I have to beat you guys up" Sasuke said, dryly.

The boys began to scatter like flies, and one of them looked like he just wet his pants. Sasuke watched as the boys disappeared out the gate, he then turned back to Sakura. Who looked pretty terrified of him too. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, Sakura was looking up at him like a tower. He was first to speak "Are you ok?" he asked her after he crouched down to her level.

Sakura merely nodded slowly. Sasuke looked up at her forehead "They're right, your forehead _is _big" Sasuke said. Sakura lowered her head. "And you tried to hide it with your hair" Sasuke's fingertips brushed Sakura's bangs. Sakura blushed and buried her face deeper into her knees, she waited for the insult that was to come.

"Your name" he said. Sakura's eyes widened a little, no one besides the teachers had asked for her name. And what's so ironic is that Uchiha Sasuke, is asking for her name now after all the years. Sasuke stood up "Well if you don't have one then I guess I'll have to call you forehead girl" he said, walking away.

"Sakura..." she muttered softly.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. Sakura stood up "Haruno Sakura!" she shouted a little too loud, she closed her eyes her small hands curled up in fists. Then she felt someone poke her forehead. "I see..."

She looked up to see Sasuke with a small smile on his face, the sun setting behind him. A faint blush appeared on Sakura's tear stained cheeks. Soon everyone was gathered around her, but for the first time, they weren't doing it to pick on her. They were actually being nice to her.

"Hwaa... she so cute! Your name is Sakura right?" a girl with short blonde hair, a pretty face and beautiful blue eyes asked her. Sakura stared at her with admiration and nodded. "My name's Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you" said Ino with a smile. Sakura returned the smile, Ino's eyes rolled around then leaned over to whisper to Sakura "You're the first girl Sasuke-kun actually showed interest in" Ino straightened and winked at her, Sakura blushed.

A girl with her hair tied in short pigtails entered her vision "I'm Kizai Tenten!" she announced then stepped aside, revealing a fidgeting girl with short midnight blue hair and opal eyes. "This little one here is Hyuga Hinata" she said. Sakura looked at the shy girl that looked like she was mirroring Sakura's actions. "H-Hi" Hinata stuttered as a blush formed on her cheeks. "Hi" Sakura answered with a wave.

"C'mon Shikamaru, go introduce yourself" Ino shoved Shikamaru to the front. Shikamaru stumbled forward "Tch, you're so annoying" he muttered. "I heard that!" Ino yelled at him. Shikamaru looked down at Sakura "Nara Shikamaru" the boy with a small spiky ponytail said and held out his hand, Sakura took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you" she said.

After that Shikamaru stepped back. Tenten was dragging Neji behind her, she stepped aside "Go on" she said. At first Neji was looking away, eventually his head turned to her like a robot, his right eye twitched a little as he said his name mechanically "Hyuga Neji" he had long hair that's tied at the end and opal eyes just like Hinata's.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and... can I touch your hair?" said a blonde boy with cerulean eyes. His blonde is darker than Ino's. Sakura tilted her head in confusion but eventually nodded "Sure" Naruto reached over to touch her short pink locks, he looked down at his hand "Soft..." he grinned cheekily and threw his hands over his head. Sakura smiled then she noticed Sasuke was frowning as he looked away. "You can touch my hair too, Uchiha-kun" she said, confronting him. Sasuke blushed "I-Idiot! Why would I wanna do that!" the Uchiha turned away.

Sakura chuckled, she turned to walk away but not before she felt someone's hand on her head then it retracted. "You're right, it is soft" she heard someone say. But she already knew who was it.

"Ah, I've got something here that might help" said Ino, she let down her bag and began to raid her bag for something. Everyone surrounded her as she looks for it, desperate to know what was it. She reach deep into her back pack and her eyes lit up "I found it!" she declared proudly. Then she pulled out and revealed what seemed to be a red ribbon. "I thought it looked pretty so I asked Mama to buy it for me, but turns out It don't look as good as I thought it would on me" said Ino, she pouted but she stood up and looked at Sakura. "Let me try something" she dragged Sakura away from the crowd

When the others tried to follow Ino shouted at them "Don't you dare follow us! I'll show you after I'm done!"

They waited as Ino worked on Sakura, Ino put her hands on her hips "Perfect!" she stepped aside, revealing a new improved Sakura. Her bangs now framed her face and the magenta bow was tied on her head, Sakura looked around innocently. "There, people won't make fun of your forehead anymore if you show them that you're not afraid" said Ino. "O-Okay" said Sakura. Ino smiled then turned to the others "She's cuter now isn't she" said Ino, proud of her work. "Ino, you're great!" said Tenten.

Ino nodded proudly then noticed Sasuke was staring directly at Sakura. "She's cute isn't she? _Sasuke-kun_" Ino emphasized on his name. Sasuke flushed and turned away, then cleared his throat "W-Whatever"

Ino snickered, clearly having fun teasing Sasuke. "Alright! Sakura, since you look so adorable with that ribbon, I'm giving that to you as a gift of our friendship" said Ino. "R-Really? You mean it?" Sakura said, excitedly. Ino nodded firmly "From today onwards, you're our friend. If anyone dares bully you, just tell us alright?" said Ino. "Yeah! We'll make sure they get their butts kicked!" Naruto said, excitedly. "So... we're friends now? Right?" said Sakura, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yeah" they all answered her.

Next Day...

That morning, a black limousine stopped in front of Sakura's mansion, and guess who stepped out, Yup, the Special Class Students came to pick her up to school. Sakura's parents wasn't home but she asked Jin if she could go with her new friends, Jin was overjoyed that the young mistress had made new friends and let her go. Not only that, Sakura was moved up to the Special Class thanks to Sasuke's influential parents. Ino and Sasuke spent most of the time of their classes fighting over Sakura.

Sakura wasn't very used to get admiring looks from students so she hid behind Sasuke and Ino. She had a feeling the girls from her old class wasn't very please with her transfer. Can you believe it? Just yesterday she was being picked on and everyone called her a freak and the next day she's walking with the most admired kids in school.

That was how Sakura made her first friends, and it's only about to get more interesting.

Next Chapter 

"SAAAKUUURAAA~"

"Ino, this is a library, you know?"

"Why? the guys practice doesn't start till 5"

"Tch, What do you want. Karin"

"Sasuke, Nice shot!"


	2. The Present Sakura

**Hi guys! I'm in a good mood today so I decided to be nice and post a new chapter! Enjoy! -insert retard skipping away-**

* * *

><p><strong>The Present Sakura <strong>

It's been 11 years since then, the gang has split ways because every man's enemy, Puberty. The boys decided to go their own way after realizing they had trouble facing the girls. The girls, having no idea what happened to them, agreed eventually and the Special Class had officially split into two in the 5th grade. They are still in the same class, but they just don't hang out together so often anymore. And the Special Class doesn't get special treatment, it is now a normal class with students that have excellent grades. Sakura's hair grew longer now, it now ended at her hip and she was still using the ribbon, except the bow wasn't on the crown of her head, instead it was tied under her hair and against her nape. Tenten's hair was longer too, as it was tied in buns instead of pigtails. Ino's hair was the longest and she had tied it up in a high pony tail and it still reached her hip, her fringe was brushed to the right side, if she didn't push it aside it would cover half her face. Hinata had chest length hair that's mostly put to the back. The guys didn't change, much. Sasuke has his usually hairstyle (Shaped like an ass), the fringe falling over his forehead. Naruto didn't change. Shikamaru's ponytail just got bigger, and spikier. Neji's hair got longer, his hair framed his face and he only tied the end of his hair with a ribbon that Tenten gave him.

Class Status...

Overall Top of the Class

Uchiha Sasuke. Age 17. Sophomore of Konoha High. Captain of the School's soccer team, the first sophomore to make captain on soccer team, he usually plays the role of midfielder. Academics ranked 2nd in 2-S class. Member of the Student Council.

Second Place

Haruno Sakura. Age 17. Sophomore of Konoha High. Member of the School's Female Volleyball team, she takes up the role of Middle Spiker. Class representative, automatically making her a member of the student council. Her Academics surpassed the famous Uchiha's putting her in 1st.

Third Place

Hyuga Neji. Age 17. Sophomore of Konoha High. Plays the role of defender on the school soccer team. Academics ranked 3rd in class. vice-president of the student council.

Fourth Place

Hyuga Hinata. Age 17. Sophomore of Konoha High. Setter of the school's female volleyball team. Academics ranked 4th in class. President of the student council, and class treasurer.

Fifth Place

Kizai Tenten. Age 17. Sophomore of Konoha High. Captain of the School's female volleyball team, plays the role of Libero. Academics in 6th place. Student manager of the male soccer team. Member of the student council.

Sixth Place

Uzumaki Naruto. Age 17. Sophomore of Konoha High. Vice-captain of the soccer team, one of the best strikers on the team. Academics in 5th place. Member of the student council.

Seventh Place

Yamanaka Ino. Age 17. Sophomore of Konoha High. Head cheerleader of the Konoha Sparks. Middle Spiker of the school's female volleyball team. Academics in 11th place on the class. Member of the student council.

Eighth Place

Nara Shikamaru. Age 17. Sophomore of Konoha High. Defender of the school soccer team. Academics in 7th place of the class. Laziest member of the student council.

I won't take time to explain the remaining 12 students in the class. You'll find out who are they eventually.

Today is a Monday. The beginning of the week. Konoha High was bigger than they say. The school auditorium was like the city hall, it wasn't even connected to the school, neither was the school function room. The main campus was in the middle with the auditorium on the left and the function room on the right.

The main campus itself was huge, so huge that some people say if you're not careful, you'll end up getting lost in the school and you'll never get out. It was after dismissal, everyone was doing their own things. The boys were hanging out at the field with the other members till their soccer practice began. Ino had cheer practice. Hinata was handling the paperwork of the student council. Tenten was with the guys at the soccer field, and Sakura was hanging out in the library.

It was the perfect place for her to relax, because no one and seriously _no one_ ever visits the library, but the library wasn't any less impressive than the other parts of the school. It had 5 floors filled with endless stacks of books. Even the librarian wasn't at the counter, thinking that no students ever visits the library she might as well go do something else and collect her pay check at the end of the month.

Sakura was sitting on an expensive looking couch, her shoes taken off and her legs taking up the whole couch, Sakura's elbow was propped up on the arm of the couch as she rested her head on her palm whilst her back was against the couch arm and the book the size of an encyclopaedia rested on her lap. All was good and a peaceful atmosphere was in the air, and something just HAD to come flying through the door.

"SAAAKUUURAAA~"

Sakura didn't even bat and eyelash at the voice echoing throughout the whole library. "Ino, this is a library, you know?" said Sakura, her eyes still fixed on the book as her best friend panted heavily "So? - it's not like- there's anyone around to- hear it" she said between pants. Well she did have point she tried to stop her heavy breathing but her hands dropped down to her knees, to hold herself up. Sakura closed the book and took her legs off the couch for her blonde friend to rest on.

"I thought you were at cheer practice" she asked Ino, who was taking the spot next to her. "It's been cancelled, one of our flyers twister her ankle." said Ino. "And out of boredom, you came... to me... in the _library...?_" said Sakura. She knew Ino hated reading but of course, Karin was still on top of her _'Shit I hate' _list.

"Oh I went to the field at first but-" Ino shot up "Ah! I just remembered!" she looked down at Sakura "We have to go to the field... _now_" Ino said in a serious tone as she tugged on Sakura's hand. Sakura gave her a questioning look. "Why? The guys practice doesn't start till 5" Sakura glanced up at the enormous golden clock that stands in the middle of the library, it read 4:30.

"There's been a fight amongst the soccer team members and Tenten can't stop them" said Ino, starting to panic again. Sakura's eyes widened and she stood up with Ino. "What about Sasuke and the others...?" she asked in an alarmed voice.

Ino shook her head, "It seems they're not at the field. I ran around the school looking for them, but I couldn't find them and the library was close by so I came here for you" said Ino. "Then we'd better go help Tenten before she does something stupid and gets caught up in the fight" said Sakura, the two hurried out of the library and headed for the field. "I met up with Hinata along the way, she's probably there right now" said Ino.

Sakura looked at Ino with an eyebrow raised "You sent _Hinata_, the cute and shy girl, that can't even talk to Naruto normally... to stop a _fight?_" said Sakura. Ino paused for a moment, but she didn't stop running. "Well?" Sakura urged. "Hey I didn't _send_ her, I just told her what was happening and she went on her own intent!" Ino retorted.

"All the more reasons to get there" said Sakura. When the two reached the field, it was in totally havoc, 6 out of 9 members in the field were fighting, the remaining 3 members who weren't fighting was the goalkeeper, Shiha Mojiro, and the two substitutes, Ushikudo Ryota and Norita Nao. Tenten and Hinata were standing at the side with the innocent guys, looking very nervous.

"Tenten! Hinata!" Sakura and Ino called out to their friends. The two girls and the wimpy looking guys look over to them. "It's Sakura nee-san!" said the boy with blue hair and golden eyes called Nao. "And Ino nee-san!" said the other boy with black hair and blue eyes named Ryota, they were both freshman. Sakura and Ino sweatdropped "You should really stop calling us that" said Sakura, coming to a halt in front of them. "Because, you're the senpai(s) girlfriends after all" said Nao.

Sakura and Ino glared at him "We're _who's_ girlfriends...! Shikamaru doesn't deserve me" said Ino, a demonic aura surrounding her "Who would wanna date a worthless guy like Sasuke" said Sakura, equally as frightening. The two boys hugged each other in fright then paused "We didn't said which senpai were we talking about, and you just answered that" said Ryota. Sakura and Ino knocked them both to the ground and left them for dead.

"W-Why me too..." said Nao after they had left.

"If the teachers find out about this, the team's gonna be in trouble" said Tenten, sounding worried. "They'll break each other's legs if someone doesn't stop them" said Ino. "T-That would be a problem" said Hinata.

"Alright" Sakura took a deep breath, then marched over to the fighting me. Her friends stared at the back of their friend like she was off to war. but she was... in a way. "S-Sakura's so brave, isn't she" said Hinata. "Well we can't let her go alone, she's just get herself killed before she could stop anything" said Ino, moving towards the fight. Tenten sighed and eventually followed the two. "W-Wait up" Hinata called out, but her shout resembles a normal person's inside voice.

Sakura grabbed one of the guy's arm that was about to come down on someone's face, and knocked him off balance. "What are you trying to do?" the guy yelled at Sakura angrily. Sakura ignored him and ran off, tackling some guy to the ground. Tenten was holding back a very angry guy with a black eye, whose opponent had been pushed back by Ino

Hinata was helping Sakura pull back one of the striker. "P-Please stop fighting..." Hinata pleaded. "Let go! Bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass too if you interfere!" the guy yelled. Sakura tightened her grip on his arm and threw him back. Just when the girls thought they could actually win, one of them lost it and slapped Ino across the face, sending her pummelling to the floor. "Ino!" shouted Tenten. "Don't interfere!" said the guy Tenten was holding back, he elbowed Tenten in the gut, Tenten was too caught up in trying to help Ino, she didn't see it coming. Soon all the guys caught the idea. Sakura was thrown off with her own hair and Hinata was shoved down.

Just when they did that, someone stopped them, but it was definitely not just one person. All the girls opened their eyes and their attacker had been thrown off them like some kinda small animal. "Sasuke!" "N-Naruto-kun..!" "Shikamaru" "Neji...!"

The guys all had their heads down, but the soccer team could tell that their star players were pissed, really pissed. "What the hell..." Sasuke began, lifting his head. "is going on here" Neji continued. "You bastards" Naruto snarled. The four looked over to where they had thrown the soccer team, which was in the middle of them.

"C-C-Captain...! How nice to see you... hehe" the one who started the fight began. Sasuke picked him up by the collar, even though he was a senior. "Was it you who started the fight...? Kusakabe?" Sasuke asked with a toxic coated voice. "I-I'm truly sorry, b-but N-N-Najiku was the one who provoked me" he said, pointing an accusing finger at a the guy called Najiku. Neji turned to the two freshman trying to stay out of it. "Is that true? You two" he asked, arms crossed across his chest. They just nodded. "After that, there were some accidental hits and before we know, everyone was fighting" said the goalkeeper, Shiha Mojiro. Sasuke threw Kusakade Masaru back down. The girls were at Tenten and Ino's side, the two had been hit pretty hard.

Tenten pushed herself up but started coughing uncontrollably halfway. "Tenten!" said an alarmed Sakura, everyone's attention went to her. "She might have fractured one of her ribs" said Sakura. Neji's eyes widened a little.

"I-Ino-chan, are you okay...?" asked a gentle Hinata. Ino rubbed her cheeks and managed to smile, though it was clear that her cheek hurt, it was a little swollen and throbbing. Shikamaru and Neji clenched their fists "Sakura-chan, Hinata. Can you please bring Ino and Tenten to the nurse?" said Naruto in a serious tone "But I'm fi-" Tenten cut herself off as she clutched the area below her chest "Naruto's right, Tenten, Or would you rather be carried" Neji mockingly.

"Alright, alright. I'll go" said Tenten, she winced as Sakura helped her stand. When the girls are out of volume range, Shikamaru and Neji narrowed their eyes.

"Now then. I need to know something" Shikamaru lifted his hands up and cracked his knuckles. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Shikamaru. "Which one of you bastards... did that. to Ino" Shikamaru was definitely gonna beat the living daylights out of the unlucky man. Sasuke knew that too well, but he can't have one of his defenders suspended when a match was coming up. "I'd like to know who dared to pull a stunt like that on Tenten too" said Neji. Naruto gulped at how frightening Neji was.

No one dared even speak. "No one... huh?" said Shikamaru. "I just we'll just have to kill all of you" said Neji. "C-Calm down, you two" said Naruto, raising his hands. But Shikamaru and Neji had already charged in, but before they could start their killing spree, Sasuke and Naruto decided to intervene. Sasuke put and arm around Shikamaru's neck as he stood next to him, and Naruto held Neji back by locking his arms as he stood behind him.

"Let's go, Sasuke!" "Naruto! Don't interfere"

"Both of you calm down" Sasuke snarled, and the two immediately stopped struggling. "The match is next week. If we win this, I'll let you kick the snot out of any of them. Heck, I'd even join in. But not now... Kiri High isn't an opponent we can take out half heartedly." said Sasuke. "Besides, the girls are already coming back" said Naruto.

The soccer team looked like their souls just left their body as Shikamaru and Neji sparred their lives, for now. "We'll begin practice now" Sasuke said in a commanding voice.

The girls sat at the bleaches, Tenten's injury wasn't serious, she just has to suffer period cramps, without the period for a few days. Ino had an ice pack on her sore cheek. "Oh wow, Neither Shikamaru nor Neji had killed any of the players" said Sakura. "You see? That's why I asked you why would they" said Tenten, she sounded normal but she can't help but feel a little disappointed. "I get why Neji might but why Shikamaru, he's too lazy to do anything" said Ino.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Their practice is starting" said Sakura as Guy-sensei walked into the field and found his 'lovely youthlings' jogging laps around the field. "Good, good. Keep up the pace my passionate bunnies!" Guy shouted at his student.

They could see some of them shudder in disgust.

After their warm ups, Guy was going to split the team for a practice match, they were gonna wear headbands of the colour of the team they're in. Guy sensei made it fair, Sasuke and Neji were in red team, Naruto and Shikamaru were in the white team. Naruto pointed at Sasuke as both stood in the middle of the field "Teme, you better prepare to kiss my feet when you lose" said Naruto. "Sure, but if I win, you're gonna kiss Guy's feet" said Sasuke. "Geh!" Naruto stiffened and turned to their coach, once he noticed Naruto looking at him, he gave him a thumbs up and a really shiny wink.

Naruto shuddered, but he pulled himself together "I accept that challenge!" Naruto declared.

The girls at the bleachers. "Looks like they made a bet again" said Sakura, her elbow on her head as her head rest on her palm. "What do you think the penalty will be this time" said Ino.

"A-ha ha ha ha ha ha. You four, what are you losers doing here" said an annoyingly high pitched voice. They turned to the source of the voice and their face fell. "Tch, what do you want. Karin" said Sakura to the red haired girl, the leader of fangirls of Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. "Haruno Sakura. You're an eyesore" said Karin, adjusting her glasses "Yeah! an eyesore!" the others echoed.

Sakura raised her eyebrows "Hou... did you come all the way just to say that to me?" said Sakura in a smartass tone. Karin scowled "Don't flatter yourself, I came here to witness the heavenly game played by Uchiha Sasuke" she said then noticed that Ino's cheek had an ice pack on it and Tenten clutching her stomach. "You girls" she smirked "Must've tried to flirt with the soccer team and ended up in that lowly state" she said, following by a laugh and soon they had the whole fanclub laughing at him.

"You better shut it before I use your head as a volleyball" Tenten threatened. Karin frowned, looking slightly nervous "I doubt that's possible. Besides I have no time to serve as your volleyball. What I need now is" she grinned and dashed towards the field. "Saasuuke-kuuuuun~" she shouted, her arms wide open. Sasuke was in the middle of dribbling the ball when he heard the ungodly voice, he turned pale "Geh! Karin" he spoke her name like it hurts to say it. And what's scarier was that she was running straight for him, with his arms wide open.

He had no time to think, he followed his instincts and-

Blasted the ball right into Karin's face.

The fangirls gasped at their leader's downfall and quickly hurried to her. The girls laughed so hard their stomach hurt, Tenten's pain got even worst but she didn't even care anymore, they were tumbling all over the place.

Sasuke's shoulders heaved up and down as he looked at Karin's unmoving body. Calming down after he had made sure Karin was out of commission. Then a voice called to him from across the field from the bleachers.

"Sasuke! Nice shot!" Sakura smiled brightly as she gave him a thumbs up. Never had he been so happy to see a thumbs up. "Sasuke!" a voice called out to him, his eyes shifted to the person across the field, this time it was on the grass, "That was a beautiful kick" Guy smiled at him, and then gave him a thumbs up followed by a wink, that man was oblivious from the fact that Sasuke kicked the ball to knock out Karin.

Sasuke twitched, Guy had basically ruining his good mood. Naruto jogged over to him, laughing as he patted Sasuke on the back "You gave it to her alright... STRAIGHT IN THE FACE" Naruto burst out in laughter.

Sasuke shook Guy out of his mind. "Let's continue" Naruto stopped laughing and remembered their bet. "Bring it on!"

End of match...

Naruto was on four, his head hung low "How... can this be..." he said with a gloomy aura. The scoreboard read. Red 5 White 1. "I win, loser. You may kiss his feet now" said Sasuke, hiding a laugh. Naruto shot up "SHIKAMARU! You lazy piece of pineapple! How can you fucking sleep in the middle of the match!" Naruto shouted at his teammate that was snoring away next to the goal across the field.

"Seems like Naruto lost" said Tenten. "Obviously when Shikamaru's his team's main defender" said Ino. "Well, let's just see what's the penalty." said Sakura. They had first row seats as they witnessed Naruto's punishment. "Naruto-kun... This is so very impressive of you to fulfil a punishment so compassionate. I'll let you kiss my feet! I'll even let you kiss my lips! Come come, we show them your passionate resolve!" Guy was ready to make out with Naruto, who looked like a cornered mouse as the guys were laughing at him and shoving him closer to their coach.

Till a shoe came flying from nowhere and smacked Guy in the face, knocking him off course and he stumbled to the side, everyone got out of his way in fear as his lips were still perked up and ready to kiss. Everyone looked up the bleachers to see who's shoe was it. The girls looked around and then noticed that _Hinata's _left shoe was missing. "Aw, Hinata ruined it" said Ino.

Hinata just smiled innocently and played with her finger "Ehehe, i-it slipped" she said with an ridiculously adorable tone. A blush crept up Naruto's face as Hinata giggled innocently. Guy straightened "It's alright, youthful one. Accidents happen. Now then, Naruto-kun. Have you made your resolve?" said Guy. Naruto bent down and kissed Guy's feet. After that he used up a whole bottle of Gargle water and brushed his teeth 14 times.

The girls left after the guys practice ended. Today was Ino's turn to drive, she dropped off everyone to their homes before going back to her own mansion. Later that night, Tenten received a called from Neji after she finished her shower.

"Neji? Why would he call at this time of hour" Tenten said to no one in particular before picking up the call. "Hello? Neji?"

"Oh, Tenten. H-How are you feeling?" Neji on the other line said.

Tenten blinked, did _Hyuga Neji_ just stuttered?

"Oh about my injury? I'm fine now. It's nothing serious" she said. poking her well toned stomach lightly.

"Is that so? Alright then. I was just checking" then there was a 'Hah! I win!' in the background.

"Naruto..?" said Tenten.

"Y-Yeah. he came over to talk to Hinata. Well then, I-I'll see you in school tomorrow"

"Okay then"

Tenten hadn't even noticed that she was blushing heavily. She did _not_ find him particularly cute when he's stuttering. She told herself. She sat down on her bed and immediately grabbed a pillow and hid her face in it.

Ino's doorbell rang, one of her maids got the door. "Oh what a surprise, please come in. Shikamaru-kun" the maid let Shikamaru in. He stepped in lazily then heard a voice coming down the stairs.

"Who is it, Sumiko" Ino said, coming down the stairs she was wearing a baggy T-shirt and shorts and she had let her hair down, she was holding a brand new ice pack to her sore cheek "S-Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" she said, shocked by his sudden visit. "You could've at least called and told me you were coming" said Ino, walking down the last few steps to come face to face with Shikamaru.

"It was too troublesome to call" he said. Ino put her free hand on her hip "And you took the trouble to come all the way here instead?" she said. "I just live across the street" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Never mind that, why did you come." said Ino, she spun on her heels and began walking to her living room. "I just came to check on you" said Shikamaru. Ino paused and turned back to look at him.

Shikamaru walked towards her till she was within his reach. He moved her ice pack aside and stroked her cheek. Ino blushed heavily. "Does it still hurt?" he asked her. "N-No" she answered. "I see..." he turned and walked off "Then see you in school" he said and exited the door that the maid opened up for him.

Ino touched her cheek and then blushed even harder. She giggled uncontrollably as she skipped all the way to the living room. The servants looked at each other.

"This something happen to the young mistress?"

"It seems like her boyfriend visited her"

"The young mistress broke"

Outside the mansion.

Shikamaru was blushing so much, he's brain probably fried. He didn't even notice the step on the walk way and he fell. He sighed "So troublesome..." as he laid on the concrete floor.

Next Chapter

"Do floors talk?"

"Hey Naruto, You're in the newspaper"

"The jerk...!"

"Poor biscuit"

"The last time they cried... huh"

To be continued...

**Haha! a cliffhanger! **


	3. The Penalty of Their Tears

**Hey guys~ Here's another chapter! ENJOY! Oh and i forgot to post the dedication for last chapter, so here.**

**Dedication(Chapter 2): WikiaClub! I had fun readin your review, so don't commit whatchamacallit! **

**Dedication: Minato-kun Luver Let's have fun kicking balls at Karin!**

**Disclaimer: Not Maine -sobs in corner-**

* * *

><p><strong>Penalty of their Tears<strong>

Sakura got up early today since it was her turn to drive. She quickly got ready, since summer vacation was just a month away, their uniform only consisted of a white shirt and a black tie with a black skirt with 5 big folds around it. And Sakura, being the goodie two shoes she is, chose to wear her tie properly. Sakura did her hair like the usual and left the house after taking a bite out of the toast with a lot of jam. Her car was a white four seated Bentley convertible, it looked a little old fashioned but she didn't mind since it was the car her servants bought for her, each one of them sponsoring some money for it.

Ino looked at herself in the mirror, she frowned. She was wearing her neck tie very loosely, compared to the other's Ino's chest is the most... developed. She unbuttoned the two buttons and her skirt was especially short, being the boldest amongst the girls. She looked great. But... Her cheek still looked a little swollen, she held up a fist with a vein popping out. 'I'm gonna beat the snot outta whoever did this to me' and with that she grabbed back and hung it over her shoulders and went downstairs for breakfast, and by breakfast she meant a stick of celery and an apple, she finished the apple on the way to the door and was currently chewing on a celery stick. Cheerleaders gotta watch their diet, know?

After she exited the door, she seemed to have stepped out something. How does she know? Cause it spoke. "Oof"

Ino paused and stepped back, then stepped again. "Ow"

"Do floors talk?" she wondered out alone. "Do you mind?" she heard a voice say. She looked down "Shikamaru?" Her foot still on Shikamaru's chest. His face was red and he was frowning. It took Ino a moment to figure out that he could see, _everything_. She jumped back and pinned herself against the door. "P-Pervert! You didn't have to stare!" she stammered, turning red herself.

'You're telling that to a guy going through puberty...?' Shikamaru thought and got up, dusting himself. "It was right in face, what'd you expect me to do. Continue sleeping as you walking over me?" Shikamaru said with sarcasm. Ino pouted. Shikamaru turned away. "What are you doing here anyway" said Ino, it just hit her that Shikamaru had spent the night here.

"I fell." he answered simply. "And? You were too lazy to get up and decided to sleep here?" Ino said, crossing her arms. Shikamaru looked over his own shoulder "Yeah" Ino twitched. "There should be a limit to how lazy one can get!" she yelled at him. Shikamaru winced "Can't you at least be quiet in the morning?" he said then stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off to his house that was just across the street.

Leaving a speechless Ino, her mouth left open and her left eye twitching till a car stopped in front of her house. "That's not very attractive of you. Pig" a familiar voice called out to her. "What did you say to me! Forehead!" Ino shouted. Sakura stuck out her tongue from her car. Hinata and Tenten were already in the car, giggling at Sakura's remark.

Just then a yellow convertible with the license plate RAMEN 17-76 parked over at the mansion across the street, then a voice sounded and probably woke the whole neighbourhood.

"SHIKAMARU! WAKEY WAKEY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" Naruto shouted, while still in the car. Sasuke and Neji knocked him senseless after that. Shikamaru stepped out of the house, assuming he had just finished washing up. A vein popped up on his head, as he got in the car, he punched Naruto on the head "Noisy shit" Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Ah, he got hit again" said Sakura, the girls watched as chaos erupted in the little yellow car. The car's honk had been set off multiple times thanks to Sasuke constantly bashing Naruto's head against the steering wheel when the poor boy tried to shout again. "N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in sympathy for the boy as Sakura drove off. _Guys... They just have to fight. _

Sakura put the car in reverse and slipped into the parking spot with little problem, and by little problem, meaning she didn't crash anyone's bumper, Sakura wasn't the best driver around as she had to take the test 16 times. The girls grabbed their bags and got out the car. "Oh by the way, Ino. What's with the jaw dropping face in the morning" Sakura asked. Ino immediately flushed red, whether it was of embarrassment or anger remained a mystery. "T-That moron! Who the heck sleeps in someone's front porch? H-He didn't have to stare so i-intently!" Ino just ranting on and on about something that she didn't even explain, they wanted to ask. But Ino was scaring them with her sudden mood defects changing from shy and embarrassed to enraged and murderous.

They made their distance away from her as they walked through the hallways, as did many of the other students. Some guy even tried to ask her out, but changed his mind after she stared at him like he killed her family or something. "I th-think I released something incredible" Sakura whispered. Tenten and Hinata just nodded fiercely. But the one they were really gonna pity was the one sitting next to her, who was coincidentally the guy she wanted to destroy and hide in embarrassment from, at the same time. Shikamaru.

By the time the guys got to school, Neji ended up driving. Cause Sasuke _accidentally_ knocked Naruto out cold. Neji twitched. "Why am I the one driving when _you _knocked him out" Neji complained, and pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke was resting his head on his palm and looking away from Neji as he put the car in park "I don't know, you just _did_" said Sasuke. "Tch, whatever. I'm not dragging him to class" Neji said before slamming the door and began to walk towards campus.

Sasuke paused, then look back at Shikamaru. The two stared at each other for a moment before both scrambled to get out of the car, they both practically fell out of the car then looked at each other and decided to pretend that Naruto doesn't exist and walked to class naturally.

When they reached their class, Neji was already there, sitting at his seat which was the middle group and second row and next to a very nervous brunette girl with black eyes and seemed to steal secret glances at Neji every minute. But it wasn't a much of a secret anymore since Neji's expression told everyone that he was about to charge the girl 100 yen per glance. By the end of the day, he would've earned a fortune, they wouldn't be changing seats till next term starts, much to his dismay as he gave his cousin envious looks.

Sakura was seated next to Rock Lee in the front row of the middle group and in front of Neji Shikamaru was seated next to Ino at the last row of the middle group, which was the fourth row. Sasuke and Naruto sat together at the last row of the group near to the windows (Right side to the teachers view) and a row behind Tenten and Hinata who were in the front row of the right group, which was the reason Hinata had the feeling someone was giving her jealous looks throughout the term

Shikamaru walked over to his seat and was immediately blown away by the amazing change of atmosphere, he had never seen someone change the atmosphere that quickly before. He looked over to the girls in front and they shook their heads with much force, either telling him to not approach his neighbour or not to say anything like "You on your monthly?"

Either way he had to sit down eventually and he had to do it before he started ageing. So he sat down, a little uncomfortable at the ever changing atmosphere. A paper ball was thrown at him and it hit him in the face, he looked and glared at the person who threw it at him. Which in this case was Sakura. She motioned him to open it, which he did. In it, it read.

_Say something nice to Ino. _

_P.S. Your life will not be guaranteed if you ask if she's on her monthly_

Shikamaru raised a brow and looked at Sakura, who had already turned back. He crunched up the paper ball and stuffed it in his pocket where he would dispose of it later then attempted to start a conversation with Ino.

"I-Ino" he began. Ino looked over at him like a robot. "Shikamaru..." she said darkly. He swallowed, and expected her to throw accusations at him. But he never could've guessed that she would burst into tears and cry about not being able to get married again. She sobbed into her arm on the table and hammered the table with her other hand. Shikamaru, being a guy. Didn't know what to do, especially when _everyone's _attention was behind the class. He looked around nervously as everyone gave him accusing looks.

He reluctantly put his hand on Ino's blonde head "It's alright" he said, not quite sure why she won't be able to get married. Ino looked up at him all teary eyed, he blushed at how she looked at him till she stood up and grabbed his collar, pulling him along and shook him around. "It's all your fault! and all you can say is 'It's alright'? I am going pummel you deep into the earth's crust" she threatened, not bothering about the stares from the whole class.

Shikamaru was about to give up and just let her pound him into the earth before he got what she meant "You're still mad about this morning?" he said, standing with his own legs now. "Why wouldn't I be?" Ino said, letting go of his collar and placing her hands on her hips. "That was an accident! You should've looked where you were going" Shikamaru said. "Who spent the night in someone's front porch?" Ino retorted.

"Apparently I do, at least I didn't flip your skirt and peek at it! It was there when I woke up"

"You didn't have to stare!"

"What was I suppose to do, I'm a guy!"

The doors of the classroom flew open rather violently, shifting everyone's attention there. And at the entrance showed a very angry looking Naruto. "I am going to kill you guys" he said. They guys immediately stiffened at the sight of their friend whom they abandoned in his own car.

"Geh!"

Naruto took a step forward before one of their classmates called out "Hey Naruto, You're in the newspaper" he called out, waving the school newspaper around. Naruto immediately bolted to the guy's desk, and so did everyone else. In the front page was a picture of Naruto about to fall victim to Guy's slobbery lips with the title printing in big letters 'Romance Between Coach and Vice-Captain?'

"WHAT?"

Naruto erupted.

He nearly left everyone deaf as ripples grew in Principal Sarutobi Hiruzen's tea in the top floor. "Naruto that boy..." he sighed.

"How can they say something like this? More importantly, _who_ took a picture of that!" His blue eyes scanned the room suspiciously. Then they landed on the snickering Sakura. "Sakura-chan! I am going to kill you!" he yelled. Sakura looked at him, hands raised "Wait wait wait! Calm down, Naruto." she took a step back as Naruto took a step closer "It was just a joke. I found it rather funny, think of the bright side... er" Sakura spluttered 100 miles a hour then she frantically tried to find a bright side in the situation.

"Erm..."

Before she took a few more steps back as she thought, then she bumped into Sasuke. Who was glaring at Naruto as if daring him to take a step closer. Sakura instinctively hid behind Sasuke "Sorry! Naruto. But it was just too hilarious!" Sakura said, using Sasuke as a shield. Sasuke could feel Sakura taking him by the shoulders, and a faint tingle reached his cheeks. He had hoped so badly that it wasn't a blush.

But now Naruto wasn't angry at Sakura anymore, he was more fixed on killing the raven head before him. "Teme! You dare show your face in front of me after what you did to me!" Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground, The two fought in a ball of smoke. The class was in total chaos, there was no teacher, the atmosphere was constantly changing. There were two boys wrestling around the classroom and the whole class was either cheering on Naruto and Sasuke or laughing at the school paper.

Sakura knew she couldn't stop the class even if she tried now, she sighed and walked over to Tenten and Hinata who were just chatting, despite the noise. "Ah... the classroom's in total chaos" Sakura flopped herself on their table like a dead person. "S-Sakura-chan..!" Hinata stuttered alarmingly. "Oh, and sorry about giving the school papers Naruto's photo, Hinata" said Sakura, one eye peeking up at Hinata.

Hinata flushed "W-What a-are you t-taking about..." Hinata looked down and played with her fingers, turning all shades of red. Sakura smirked and continued to die on the table. "Say... Aren't you class rep" Tenten began. "Yeah" Sakura said, her voice muffled in her arm. "Don't they blame you when the class goes out of control when the teacher's absent"

Sakura's head shot up. "Oh shit" she scrambled off the table and tripped herself to the teacher's desk in the middle of the front of the classroom. she opened her mouth to try to say something that would magically shut the class up. Of course, if that word actually exists it'd make _every_ teacher's life easy. Sakura was starting to lose it, she wasn't very keen on noise and she didn't really like being the class rep either.

There was a loud bang, and everyone turned to the front of the class, Sakura lifted her sore hands off the table. "Please..." she panted "Be quiet" Just then the door slid open and Kakashi waltz in after he just missed after the period of homeroom. "Ah, good job. Sakura. The class seems to be under control. "Kakashi-sensei! You could've at least tried to come a little earlier!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Oh, I walked under a ladder and had to-" Sakura cut the silver haired man off "Right, I don't wanna hear it. Do you wanna do the announcement or I do" she said in an almost tired voice. "Don't worry, I'll do it. You can take your seat. And Naruto, Sasuke. Get off each other" He said without looking at the two boys, tugging at each other's cheeks on the floor.

"On the kounth off free" Naruto said with his cheeks stretched out. Sasuke nodded "Wan , too, free!" Both hands released each other and Sasuke got off Naruto, both rubbed their sore cheeks while glaring at each other.

Everyone went back to their seats. Ino and Shikamaru were refusing to communicate with each other. Kakashi went through the announcements, the class was silent till-

"Naruto, did you kiss him back?"

The class roared with laughter, it was apparently the talk of the faculty staff too. Naruto attempted to tackle his teacher down. Only to have Kakashi run out the door before he managed to do anything. The dismissal bell rung and all the students got up from their seats and exited the class for tea break. Ino was still in a foul mood when she left, but at least she wasn't constantly transforming.

At the girl's table...

Sakura bit into her apple "So Ino, feel like telling us what happened this morning now? _Without _getting carried away" said Sakura. "I'm curious too" said Tenten, peeling her tangerine. Hinata brought cookies and put them in the middle of the small round table. Ino's crushed the biscuit in her hand. "The jerk..."

"Poor biscuit" said Tenten "Calm down, Ino. Or we won't be able to hear the story, again" said Sakura. Ino took a deep breath and began her story.

The guy's table...

Everyone that passed their table to point and laugh at Naruto before continuing on. Naruto laid lifelessly on the table. "Wow, it's the first time Naruto's ever been this quiet" said Neji. "That's good, we should make Guy try to kiss him more often" said Sasuke. "My life... it's ruined... before I go, tell Hinata I-" Naruto suddenly shot up. His head bashing into some guy who wanted an autograph from him's face. Naruto didn't seem to notice the guy on the floor behind him with a bloody nose.

"By the way, Shikamaru. What were you arguing with Ino about" Naruto asked suddenly, seemingly forgotten about his own status. "I knew him shutting up was too good to be true" Neji muttered. "At least you're not the one being interrogated" said Shikamaru.

"So so? What happened? You made her cry, didn't you" said Naruto. Shikamaru's eyes shot open. "I did not!" he snapped, but he calmed down immediately. "Making Yamanaka Ino cry isn't like you, Shikamaru" said Neji. "He probably peeked at her underwear or something and wouldn't stop staring" said Sasuke.

Shikamaru shot him a look "Oh, I got it right" Sasuke said, ignoring Shikamaru's piercing glare. Shikamaru sighed "Do you think she'll hate me forever...?" he said, resting his head on his palm. "How did you peek?" said Naruto, as if he was trying to learn some kind of new technique.

"I didn't peek, it was more like she flashed it before my eyes" said Shikamaru. Everyone perked up and looked at him. "Flashed it before your eyes...?" their voices trailed off and they all started fantasizing about Ino lifting up her skirt and flashing Shikamaru.

Shikamaru knocked all three of their heads. "It's not like that! She just stepped on me when I was sleeping in her front porch" he said. All three of them stroke their heads "What's your problem, just because Ino probably won't talk to you ever again doesn't mean you have to hit us" said Naruto. At the sound of that, Shikamaru's aura fell, a dark sulking aura now lingers around him.

"Look what you did" said Neji. "Hey it wasn't my fault he didn't take it like a man!" said Naruto, raising his hands. "And did you _have _to sleep in her front porch?" said Sasuke. "I was sleepy, and I didn't feel like walking back to my house" said Shikamaru. "Your house, you mean like the one across the street?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah..."

They all sighed, this guy could not get any lazier. "Well, be thankful she didn't cry cause someone else peaked at her underwear. That would be messy" said Neji. Naruto laughed "Remember the last time they all cried?" Shikamaru looked down. "The last time they cried... huh"

_Flashback_

_6 years ago. Sakura and the others were chosen by their homeroom teacher to decorate the classroom for the school festival. _

_They were all excited, it was their first time being chosen to do something this big. They were going to surprise everyone by doing a incredible job. By the end of the day, they were all tired and they had just finished hanging up the poster that they all helped in colouring. The classroom was covered in ribbons and the desks were all arranged neatly, the windows were covered colourful decoration. Now all that's left was to brighten up the room with Ino's flowers. _

_They left the classroom in excited giggles, they even refused to tell the boys what the classroom looked like on the ride home. "It's a secret" said Sakura, winking. Sasuke choked a little and earned himself a laugh from the other three boys. "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces" said Tenten. "We'll be sure to win the class decor, ne? Hinata" said Ino. "Y-Yeah" Hinata answered. _

_"Alright alright, we get it." said Shikamaru, "We won't ask anymore" said Neji. _

_But nothing would've prepared them for what happened next. _

_Ino dropped her bouquet of multicoloured orchids. "H-How could this happen...?" Ino said, like the breath was just knocked out of her. "I don't believe this" said Tenten."W-Who would d-do such a thing" said Hinata, very close to tears. _

_The classroom looked like a tornado had struck the place, the ribbons were ripped off, the window decorations were either ripped off or had colours splatters all over it. The desks were pushed around messily, some were even overturned. The poster, was ripped off from the blackboard and torn into pieces scattered across the classroom, on the blackboard read 'Special class losers' 'You suck' 'hypocrite!' _

_The guys were on their way to the classroom to take a sneak peek at how the girls were doing. "Oi Sasuke, I thought Sakura-chan said it was a secret till tomorrow" said Naruto. "Finally letting curiosity take over?" said Neji. "This is a pain, I don't wanna get yelled at" said Shikamaru. "Shut up, if you're so scared of them then why are you following me" snapped Sasuke, looking back at his friends that were trailing behind him. _

_"Oh you know-" _

_"We were just- erm" _

_"If it's just a little-"_

_Sasuke sighed and shook his head, continuing to walk to their classroom. When they saw that there were people crowding outside the room that was supposedly their classroom. They immediately knew something was wrong. Everyone saw them coming and opened up a way. There were whispers as they walked. _

_"This is going to get messy" _

_"They're childhood friends after all" _

_"We should get away from here" _

_The crowd led them to a bunch of girls, crying and sobbing silently together, but they weren't just any bunch of girls. They were __**their**__ bunch of girls. And they were crying._

_Tenten was first to notice their presence, when she turned around Neji felt like something had just stabbed him through the gut. She was even trying to hide her tears, but failed rather miserably. "N-Neji... We've b-been..." she hiccupped and rubbed her teary eyes. The others turned toward them, Ino was hugging Hinata who was sobbing heavily into her shoulder. "S-Shikamaru...!" she perked up, wiping away her tears. "Looks like -hic- we failed to..." Ino's eyes started to water again. "surprise you..." Ino finished softly, then she bit her lip._

_Shikamaru didn't know what to feel, angry that someone actually made Ino cry, or attracted to Ino's tear filled blue eyes. Hinata looked up from Ino's shoulder. "Surprise... Naruto-kun..." Hinata smiled painfully. "Hinata..." _

_But there was someone missing, someone that Sasuke was trying to look for. The crowd of kids surrounding the girls stepped aside, revealing a pink haired girl, holding a piece of the poster, with her head hung low. "Sakura...!" "S-Sakura-chan..." _

_The girls looked a little worried about their friend, afterall, she was the one that worked the hardest to plan everything out, a week worth of work was thrown away just like that. She began walking towards the guys, still refusing to lift her head. She walked up to the raven head boy, and stumbled the last step to him. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder and gripped on his shirt. Sasuke felt his face heat up. _

_Sakura's body started trembling and her shoulders went up and down from the sobbing. Then he heard a very faint sound, it was hard to hear but he was sure that it was a sob coming from Sakura. "Sasuke..." _

_Sasuke didn't answer. Sakura buried her face in the side of his neck, he could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through his collar. "I'm-hic- sorry...Looks like this wasn't a.. very good surprise" she whispered. He looked down with a hooded gaze, he put his hands around her. It was the last word that set him off. _

_"Help..." _

_Sasuke's eyes shot open, there was a scowl on his face. He put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and knelt down with her, setting her to the floor. Sakura's tears fell on the floor. Sasuke left her there and stood. A girl took a step from the crowd. "I-I saw the boys from 5-A walk out of the classroom this morning when I arrived" she said, nervously. _

_Sasuke just left the class with the others without another word. "You know what we're gonna do" said Sasuke. "Yeah..." _

_The older kids were laughing at their so called 'little' prank when suddenly the door slide open so hard it sounded like a car crash. There stood 4 very angry kids. "Who" Shikamaru started "played that" Neji continued "Damn prank" Naruto continued, getting louder "On them" Sasuke finished it with deadly tone. _

_The boys from the class stood up "Look who's here, the little dweebs from the class we wrecked" one of them laughed. One of them walked over to the younger kids, "What do you want" he said rather rudely. And the next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the ground. Their classroom became a battlefield, except the older kids were actually losing the war. Sasuke and the others wouldn't stop pounding the shit out of every guy they see till the teachers came and stopped the fight. _

_The four was set to the principal office with bruised cheeks, ruffled hair, messy clothes and a unsatisfied expressions. _

_End of flashback _

Next Chapter 

"That was followed by a 3 day suspension and a week worth of detention"

"You're the worst! I hate you!"

"I don't get girls..."

"Great, now we have two sulking morons"

"You two should just go make up already... isn't that easier?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Thank you for read Chapter 3 of Konoha Teens! So do your part and let me hear(or read) what you think -insert Guy's signature thumbs up-**

**Review at your own risk. **

**Your name may be put on display at the beggining of the chapter as dedication. **


	4. Women are Scary

**Hey guys, did ya miss me? No, of course not. -sniff- ANYYYYYWAAAAY Here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy**

**Oh, and I do not own Naruto (Disclaimed) **

**Before I forget...**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated tooooooooooooooooo Alice Darcia I had fun readin your review, and I appreciate the fact that you laughed at the random things I throw in here. **

**Btw,**

**Sutefanii uchiha**

**I like that epic face of expression, I fell in love with it. My future husband's face must look like that. **

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ** I can do it too! **

**No, actually I can't do it, I just copied and paste it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Women are Scary <strong>

"That was followed by a 3 day suspension and a week of detention" said Shikamaru. "I don't think we beat enough crap out of them." said Naruto. "They were all hospitalized, Sasuke nearly _killed_ one of them. You still think that isn't enough?" said Neji. "I should've killed that guy" said Sasuke. "Good call" said Naruto.

Back to the girls

"I'm sure it wasn't Shikamaru's fault he saw your blue panties" said Tenten. "I think you practically flashed it before his eyes" said Sakura. "S-Shikamaru-kun was wrong for sleeping in her front porch too" Hinata said. Ino sat closer to Hinata "Hinata's my new best buddy now, you traitors" Ino said jokingly. "No way! We were just telling the truth!" said Sakura.

"Best buddies don't betray each other" Ino retorted. "Do you really want to ignore Shikamaru forever just because he saw your underwear?" said Tenten. "_Stared_ at it" Ino corrected. "He's a guy with hormones, what'd you expect" said Sakura. "Ew, does that mean he-" Ino cut herself off. The bell rang and Ino was first to stand "Whatever, I am_ not _gonna apologize first" with that, she stormed out of the cafeteria.

The girls sighed. "Well, what are we gonna do about her" said Tenten. "I-Ino-chan actually really wants to make up with Shikamaru-kun" said Hinata, staring off at the cafeteria door where Ino had just exited. Hinata has an uncanny skill of being able to see through people's feelings and she's usually very sharp at spotting what other people are trying to hide, though she can't use this skill on Naruto since her brains just turn to mush when he's around.

"That girl and her ginormous pride" Tenten looked over at Sakura with the special look on her face that usually means _I-am-scheming_ "What do you plan to do, Sakura" Tenten asked. "I'll work something out" she glanced at her watch, her jaw dropped slightly "Meanwhile, I think we should probably get to class." she said, quickly getting off the bench and rushed out with the other two.

The somehow made it to their class on time, entering just a few seconds before Suzume entered the class. Literature class went by rather slowly, Ino and Shikamaru were sleeping. Sasuke had his earphones on under his jacket's hood. Naruto was doodling rather vigorously in his notebook. Neji stared blankly into the blackboard, Tenten rested her head on her palm, yawning every once in a while. Hinata was paying attention as Suzume wrote on the board. Sakura was the only one bothering to take notes.

12:30 Lunch break bell rang

The students got up and left the class as the teacher keeps his books. Tenten and Hinata gathered around Sakura's desk "So what are you gonna do about Ino and Shikamaru" Tenten asked, nodding over at Ino and Shikmaru arguing at the back of the class. "Go split them up, I have something to do" Sakura stood up after scribbling the last of the notes in her notebook that had been written down on the board and rushed out the class, leaving Tenten and Hinata to do deal with the troublesome couple.

Sasuke was waiting outside the sport equipment storage, which was at the ground floor near the school field. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand

_Meet me outside the Sport Equipment Storage._

_I need a favor._

_-Sakura _

Sakura passed the note to him in the middle of class, He raised his eyebrows and shove the paper back into his pocket and sighed, wondering what Sakura could possible want from him. Speak of the devil...

Sakura covered Sasuke's eyes from behind and managed her lowest voice as she said "Who is it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Your voice is gonna get stuck like that, Sakura" Sasuke stated as Sakura released him "That would be rather disturbing..." said Sakura, pouting. Sasuke turned around and looked at her "And? I don't think you called me out here just to play 'Who is it' with me" he said with a smirk, except for Sakura's freakishly low voice, he pretty much liked the fact that only couples do that.

"Oh yeah, that favor. Can you get Shikamaru to apologize to Ino?" Sakura said. Sasuke felt a little disappointed, the thought of Sakura drawing him out to confess and ask him out kept popping up after he read the note. He sighed a little, Sakura tilted her head in question "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing, so you just want me to make Shikamaru apologize to Ino?" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded "I doubt Ino's gonna apologize, Shikamaru _did _look at her underwear but she already forgave him, she just doesn't want to admit it to him, they might not even talk to each other forever if someone doesn't start" she said. "Ino just overreacted a little, I'm sure it's nothing serious" Sasuke said.

"Shikamaru _saw _her underwear! Any girl would react like that! How can you say it's nothing serious!" Sakura snapped. "A-Ah... I meant.. Girls are just a little fragile and maybe a little insecure that's why Ino was so upset, i-it's not like Shikamaru raped her or anything" Sasuke said. Sakura scowled at him "Girls are fragile? You sexist jerk! I never thought you were that kind of guy!" Sakura stepped forward as she yelled at him, pinning him against the wall. Sasuke looked well terrified of her, him, the soccer captain that everyone fears, afraid of a pink haired girl that's a head shorter than him.

"You're the worst! I hate you!" Sakura huffed then stormed away, she spun around with so much force she whipped Sasuke in the face with her long pink locks. Sasuke stayed frozen at first _'Her hair smells nice' _but now wasn't the time to think about her pretty hair! Sasuke practically screwed up their friendship like Shikamaru did with Ino. It was Ino that ended it but, that wasn't the point! What was he gonna do...!

He was gonna sulk around like a certain loser in the same situation. "I don't get girls..." said Sasuke, his head on the table and his arms flopped lifelessly across it. "Tell me about it..." Shikamaru muttered. Neji rolled his eyes "Great, now we have _two _sulking morons"

"I'm sorry I was born..." Sasuke mumbled "When I reborn, I just wanna be a freaking sea cucumber... they don't do no shit" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Neji sweatdropped "You guys... are so weak. Sasuke, I don't know what happened between you and Sakura but, I'm sure it can't be that bad" Neji said. "Yeah! Cheer up, you two" Naruto said, hammering the table.

Shikamaru and Sasuke glared at him. Naruto ducked under the table "O...kay... maybe not" Neji sighed "What did Sakura want from you, Sasuke." he asked. Sasuke sat up and propped up his elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm and sighed "She wanted me to make Shikamaru apologize to Ino, then I accidentally said that Shikamaru staring at Ino's panties were nothing serious, then she snapped back. After that it just slipped my tongue..." Sasuke sank lower and lower down on the table till he was back to his former position.

Neji and Naruto were listening intently. "What did you freaking say?" Naruto nearly shouted. "I said girls were fragile, then she sorta flipped out on me..." Sasuke said. "That's it? She yelled at you just cause of that?" said Neji. "I dare you to say that to Tenten" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto laughed "She'd probably punch you" Naruto said. Neji frowned "Alright fine, so girls are just a little sensitive. But give them a compliment and they'll forget everything" said Neji.

"We can't underestimate them like that... one wrong word and you'll end up being ignored completely" said Shikamaru. "Just go apologize, what's so difficult" said Naruto, throwing his hands over his head. "It wasn't my fault! I'm not apologizing" Shikamaru snapped. "If you keep thinking like that, she'll start ignoring you instead of arguing with you" said Neji. Naruto laughed "Then you'll be like Sasuke, he's like... so screwed"

Sasuke gave Naruto a lump on the head before continuing his sulking. "Girls... argh! I give up trying to understand them... I'm going to sleep" Shikamaru planted his face on the table and started snoring.

"E-err... Sakura?" Tenten said, nervously. Sakura was stabbing her steak like a zombie, she stared lifelessly down at it as her hand limped up and down before plopping down at the meat. "Y-You shouldn't p-play with your food" said Hinata. The two looked over at Ino who had just cut through her plate. "S-Sakura...? Did something happen to you?" said Tenten. "W-Where did you go just now?" Hinata asked.

"I went to meet up with Sasuke just now..." Sakura sighed. "No way! You went to confess already?" Tenten bursted out Ino perked up "And that attitude... you got rejected!" Ino announced. Sakura stabbed down her fork and it was sent flying back, it hit the same random dude that got head butted in the face by Naruto. "OW!"

"I didn't! I had to-" Sakura's eyes darted to Ino then back "I needed a favor from him then... he said women were just fragile and insecure, so we overreact easily. Then it just slipped my tongue, I was annoyed so I said..." Sakura looked up from her plate and noticed that her best friends were just staring at her, she felt weird "Go on!" Ino urged. "I called him a sexist jerk, then I said I hated him" Sakura finally said.

The girls gasped "You just practically told the biggest lie of your life" said Tenten. Sakura's head snapped towards her "I-It's not that bad!" Sakura blushed and pouted "Is it?" Ino shook her head "I gotta agree with you on the part about the sexist jerk , but... 'hate' is a strong word" said Ino. "You should've used 'strongly dislike you'" said Tenten. "B-But I don't think she'd have time to consider th-the words she was going to use to describe her feelings to Sasuke-kun" said Hinata. "I see" said Tenten. Sakura pushed her plate aside and banged her head to the table "What am I gonna do..." she slouched.

"Boys don't hold grudges for long so, maybe he'll forget it." said Tenten. "Sasuke isn't that kind of guy... he probably won't talk to me again..." said Sakura, her tears flowed like waterfalls down the table. "Buck up forehead! We're on the same page, we can't go back on what's done." Ino said. Sakura lifted her head. Tenten sighed "You two should go and just make up with them... won't that be easier?" but of course, no one listens to the girl that's right. "You're not wrong about him being a sexist jerk, and Shikamaru's the one at fault for staring, we won't talk to them if they don't apologize, got it?" Ino said it like a drill sergeant.

Sakura looked unsure for a moment "Got it?" Ino gave her a scary twitching face and Sakura straightened immediately "G-Got it!" she stammered. The bell rang, Ino smiled and stood up "Good, it's time for class. Let's get going" she said. Sakura followed, she looked back and Tenten and Hinata discussing something. "You guys coming?" Sakura called back to them. Tenten and Hinata gave them a crooked smile and followed.

The day ended quickly and the girls are still ignoring the guys and vice versa.

Next Chapter 

"What beauty, may I ask for your name"

"N-No! W-We're not like that!"

"I'm going to take Sakura away now"

"I dare you to say that again"

"Shikamaru..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... this chapter seems a little short, Review! And I'll give you a cookie.<strong>


	5. Enemy Arrives

**Helloooo, how are you guys? Here's another chapter for youuuu. yes i did just insert a fullstop there. **

**Disclamer: DO NOT OWN**

**Oh and- **

**Dedication: Alice Darcia**

**I absolute adore you! I enjoyed your little story as well! Made my day! **

* * *

><p><strong>Enemy Arrives<strong>

It had been almost a week since that incident and Sasuke and Shikamaru were at their limits. They snapped at anyone that approached them, at one point, Sasuke tried to use an upperclassmen that happened to be standing in his way in the hallways, as some kind of human stress ball. It took Naruto and Neji forever to calm him down. Shikamaru on the other had been cutting class and ignoring the world. During soccer practice he would slack off in the locker room or sleep behind the goal.

As for the girls, Ino's been pretty much gloomy, instead of her usual bubbly self. During cheer practice, she missed her cue to jump and flip on top, sending the human pyramid tumbling all over the place. Sakura had been really unstable lately, though she agreed with Ino to not talk to the guys till they start begging, she wasn't as strong as Ino. She had nearly tried to call Sasuke a few times already, and when she sees him, her stomach would flip and she'd walk _far _away from him.

Naruto hammered their lunch table, "What's wrong with you guys? If you're so desperate to talk to them, then get your sorry ass over there and apologize to them already!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke has his fingers tangled in his hair with his elbow propped on the table. Shikamaru laid on the table, but they both had the energy to give Naruto the finger before their hands fell lifelessly back down.

A vein popped up on Naruto's head.

"Naruto's right you guys, at this rate. Kiri's gonna kick our ass" said Neji. "Let them. what's the point anyway..." Sasuke said. "I don't even wanna play anymore" said Shikamaru. "You guys are hopeless" said Naruto. Neji sighed.

After school, they had a student council meeting before they all went off for their practices, the atmosphere was rather heavy and Hinata had to rush through announcements before a war could break out.

The girls on one side of the table and the guys sat on the other, Sakura and Ino stood up and turned away with a 'hmph' they marched out of the room. The guys pretended to be unaffected and proceeded to their practice with Naruto and Neji.

Leaving only Tenten and Hinata with the other members of the council. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other and sighed. "Let's go... Hinata" Tenten stood up and walked out the door with Hinata following close behind.

During practice, Sakura missed 3 opportunities in a room to spike down, and Ino accidentally spiked the ball down into a girl's face and they had to end practice early.

The guys weren't in any better shape as Sasuke practically _tripped over his own_ feet on an open goal. Shikamaru skipped practice again, to spy on Ino's practice.

In the girl's showers...

Ino was drying her hair when Tenten barged in, having just sent upperclassmen, Nanako, the girl that got her face planted on the ball by Ino, to the nurse. "Ino! Sakura! We need to talk!" She said in a rough tone she rarely uses with girls outside of practice. Ino flicked off the switch off her hair dryer and Sakura had just finished jamming her extra clothes into her locker.

Tenten dragged them outside the locker room and to the corner of the volleyball stadium. "Did isn't working you guys." Tenten began. "What's not working" Sakura said in confusion. "You guys can't focus on the game, I've never seen you two so out of it. Ino, Sakura. Until you make up with the guys, I'm pulling you off the team." Tenten said, firmly.

"Tenten!" Ino yelled. "I'm serious, you'll just continue to drag the whole team down like this. Ino, you'd better be thankful Nanako-senpai's a very forgiving person" Tenten said. "But-" Sakura was cut off before she could say another word "You don't have to worry about the guys not forgiving you. I talked to Neji. Sasuke and Shikamaru were pretty out of it too. It's just a matter of who's gonna apologize first. Think about it." Tenten said.

Sakura and Ino looked down, both at loss for words. When Tenten's made up her mind, there's nothing you can do. "Come back for practice once you've made up" Tenten finished, pushing past the two of them.

Later that day, the two girls thought deeply about it. Sakura flopped down on her bed, she rolled over and bumped into a pink and white dolphin. She gasped a little before a smile implanted itself onto her face.

She remember how intensely she stared at it for 5 minutes straight then the next thing she knew, someone had taken it from display, when she turned to look beside her, there was a Sasuke with the dolphin she tried to steal with her eyeballs for 5 minutes. She remember his faint smile when he handed her the dolphin.

Sakura sighed into the pillow 'I guess... it _was _ my fault... for being so sensitive and _maybe _I overreacted, just a little...' Sakura thought.

Ino sighed and sat down on her chair next to the open window, She knew... Shikamaru wasn't the one that had to apologize, what's worse is that she was too stubborn to admit it and ended up dragging Sakura into it. She looked at the picture of Shikamaru, Chouji and her on her desk. 'Well, all I've gotta do tomorrow is apologize' she thought and stood up.

She pulled her curtains shut and changed out of her uniform and into her pyjamas, not knowing that Shikamaru was just across the street, staring out his window to see the shadow of a girl stripping off her clothes. His hormones began to react very violently and he had to tear his eyes away before he loses his mind, the game was tomorrow.

Sasuke was practicing how should he apologize to Sakura without making her think that he's desperate to make up with her, which he really is.

"Sakura, do you have a moment?" Sasuke said in his usual monotone. He let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his hair. 'Am I being too distant...? What if she ignores me...?' He cleared his throat "I need a word with you, Sakura" Sasuke took a deep breath. "I apologize for what I said. That's all" Sasuke said to the Sakura in his imagination.

He punched the wall 'It's no good... she's not gonna forgive me just like that...' Sasuke sighed and sat down on his bed, elbows resting on his knees and his body slouched.

Will they ever speak to each other again?

The next day, Hinata got her chauffeur to pick them all up to school cause she didn't pass the driver's test. None of them spoke to one another, Hinata tried to start a conversation "S-So... ho-how's yesterday's p-practice" she said, more nervous than usual.

That definitely did not loosen up the atmosphere. "I don't think we should talk about that, Hinata" said Tenten. "O-Oh... I'm s-sorry..." she mumbled. "Did you hear? The Kiri Highschool soccer team are going to have classes with us till the game later this evening" said Tenten. "The game _is _today... isn't it" said Sakura, her tone was flat and lifeless.

They sat in silence throughout after that, the ride to school was only a 10 minute ride.

When they arrived, another limo was already at the gates, there were a great amount of students crowding around it. "What's that" said Ino as the female students squealed so loud it got through the supposedly soundproof car. "I don't remember the guys gaining that much popularity" said Tenten. "It's not their limo, I don't remember that kind model" said Sakura.

"T-Then it must b-be the..." Hinata trailed off. "Kiri soccer team!" Ino bursted out, as she cupped her hands over the dark film glass and tried to catch a glimpse of the opposing team, but she couldn't even catch a glimpse at a single limb. All she saw was fangirls, fangirls and more fangirls.

"Are they that good looking...?" Ino huffed. "Maybe a few of them are" said Sakura. The limo stopped just next to the Kiri student's. They got out and walked pass the crowd of girls, staring at them awkwardly as they walked to the campus, Ino was the only one trying to take a look at them. "Give it up. Ino. You won't be able to steal a glimpse in _that_ herd of monsters" said Tenten. "Looks like Sasuke and the others are going to have some competition to keep their fan club it changes to Kiri Soccer Team Fan club" said Sakura.

"You mean K-Karin-san and the others" said Hinata. "I doubt they'll wanna keep them" said Tenten, as she scrunched up her nose in disgust, before they could completely pass the crowd, Sakura turned back and called for Ino. "Ino, we're going to be late if you keep trying" said Sakura. Ino sighed and turned around.

Kiri Students...

"Wow. Konoha girls are pretty hot" one of them said.

"But some of them are really ugly too"

They all chuckled. "Zakuba, You're really rude you know that?" a boy with misty green hair said, then as he looked towards the campus that was blocked by girls, there was a split second when there was an opening in the crowd, and something caught his golden eyes.

He shot out of the crowd like a rocket and grabbed the hands of the girl that he fell in love with at first sight. "What beauty, may I ask for your name?" said the boy. "H-Hah...?" Sakura stared at him nervously, trying to make distance as far as possible while he was holding her hands. "Oh, Of course, how rude of me. I am Hijiri Kujaku. I am a member of the Kiri Highschool Soccer Team that's taken under the prestigious Konoha High for today." said Kujaku.

Sakura looked over at the girls, not knowing what to do. Tenten motions her to continue. "I-I'm Haruno... Sakura.." she muttered, hoping he didn't heard that. "Haruno Sakura huh?" he bursted out loud. "What a fitting name for someone as beautiful" he said.

Meanwhile as Sakura tries to get away from the weirdo before her.. the guys were just arriving.

"There seems to be a large amount of people in the way, Shikamaru-sama" said Shikamaru's chauffeur. Their attention was turned to the school gates. "Seems like Kiri high's already here" said Shikamaru. "As Konoha's lead players, we must show superior attitude" said Naruto. Everyone looked at him like he was some kind of monster. Naruto grinned "That way, when we win. We can mock them twice as badly" he laughed.

They sighed "I should've known..." Neji muttered. "Naruto's right. we'll need to put on our best behaviour. That means no beating the hell out of them" said Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke... did Sakura-chan get a boyfriend?" said Naruto, looking out the window. Sasuke choked "W-What bullshit. She's never had a boyfriend" he said, his eyes closed calmly and his arms folded neatly across his chest

"Then one of the Kiri guys have just confessed to her" said Naruto. Sasuke exploded.

Then the next moment, all three of the guys were trying to stop him from ripping the balls out of Kujaku. "You can't... kill the dude... Sasuke..." said Naruto, forcedly "Have some control...!" said Neji. "Why am I doing this to...?" said Shikamaru.

Naruto was holding Sasuke's leg as Neji and Shikamaru locks his arms. But Sasuke is making progress towards the crowd, bit by bit. "If Sakura-chan sees you beat the living daylights out of him. She'd be scared for her life when she sees you" said Naruto.

Sasuke stopped dead his tracks and all the guys collapsed around him, panting. "Nice save" said Neji. Nonetheless, Sasuke still walked over to Sakura and Kujaku, planning to rudely interupt their atmosphere by-

"What's with this intense murderous aura..." Sakura muttered then she looked past Kujaku and found the source "Geh! S-Sasuke..." she said, her left eye twitching. Kujaku finally picked up on the atmosphere and turned around, still not letting go of Sakura's hand. "Who're you?" said Kujaku.

"Who are _you_" Sasuke said in a forced tone. "Oh, I'm Hijiri Kujaku, I'm part Kiri's soccer team. Nice to meet you" said Kujaku. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him then they travelled down to his hands, his eye twitched.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were practically chewing their fingers off, worrying about what Sasuke was gonna do. If the soccer captain gets thrown in jail for murder before the match, they would have no way to back him up. He's so gonna punch him.

Sasuke took Kujaku's hand, his face showed no murderous intentions and neither did his eyes. The guys fell. Sasuke had basically just done the last thing on the list they made up that he would do if someone ever tries to be more than friends with Sakura.

But behind that very convincing mask of Sasuke's. He was thinking of different ways to slaughter the guy before him. Kujaku didn't seem to like Sasuke anymore than he does. Sakura was caught in between the two, struggling to find an escape route without either one of them noticing him, and Sasuke was the _last _ person she wanted to see now.

As the two guys proceed to crush all the bones in each other's hands. Sakura slowly moved her leg back, and move ever so slowly-

"Sakura-san. Is this person your boyfriend?" said Kujaku. Smiling at her, but his eyebrow twitched a little. He seemed to be losing to Sasuke. Sakura blushed "N-No! W-We're not like that!" Sakura waved her hands in front of her. Then she paused and looked away, a small but noticeable pout on her lips as she said "H-he's J-just... a friend I've known for awhile"

Both males stared at the flustered little rosette, totally forgetting about each other's presence. "Saku-ra..." Sasuke said in a reluctant tone as he tries to start a conversation with her. _You've got this Sasuke, you practiced the whole night for this! _Sakura turned towards him, it's been awhile since she had heard him say her name.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something before a sharp pain shot up his arm and he winced instinctively, but he cursed his body for showing any signs of weakness. He glared at Kujaku and the whole process restarted itself.

Ino had to step in, she took Sakura by the elbow "I'm going to take Sakura away now..." said Ino, dragging Sakura along, but Sakura was more than happy to follow Ino. Kujaku tried to call out in protest "You can't ju-" Kujaku began. Ino spun around, her nose scrunched up like an angry wolf and a scowl plastered on her delicate features, her eyes darkened and she glared at the direction of the two boys.

"I-It came...!" said Tenten, nervously. Hinata instinctively hid behind Tenten, just by standing close to Ino, they could feel the intensity of the glare, they don't even want to imagine what it'd feel like to be glared directly. It was this very glare that scared Sasuke off when they were fighting over Sakura when they were younger.

Sasuke knew full well that Ino hated nothing more than someone trying to take Sakura away from her, she could pull a glare that would give _Sasuke _ a run for his money. "Did you have a problem?" Ino narrowed her eyes, looking like she would beat the shit out of Kujaku if he dares protest. Kujaku was now using Sasuke as a human shield "N-No Ma'am..." he said. Sasuke looked well scared of her as well.

Shikamaru felt somewhat proud. _What was he thinking? It's not like Ino belonged to him. yet. _Ino walked off happily with Sakura following her. Sasuke sighed and looked over his shoulder to see a quivering Kujaku. "Tch. Loser" he muttered then walked off with his hands in his pockets. He was reunited with his friends who were nice enough to toss him his bag as they walked to class.

_Why. Why does god have to be so cruel. _Kujaku and another guy with dark brown hair and black eyes, with Kujaku waving enthusiastically at Sakura. Sakura felt her body so stiff as she nervously waved back at him before burying her face in her arms. "Hey teme, isn't that the-" Naruto was cut off by the murderous aura Sasuke was emitting. "O-Oi, Sasuke. C-Chill man. It's not like he's gonna get any closer to Sakura-chan with Ino having her back" said Naruto, trying to calm his best friend.

Shikamaru and Neji winced _'This is going to be a long day' _

What's worst, was that the seat next to Sakura was one of the empty seats that was for the Kiri students as Lee and Kiba were away for a basketball competition in Kumo High. Sakura crossed her fingers and silently prayed that Kujaku would be put next to Shino and she can sit in silence with the brunette that looks like he doesn't want to be here.

"Name's Hijiri Kujaku! Nice to meet you" he said. "Kizaki Ryuzo..." the brunette said. Kakashi looked up from his book "Ah, yes. The Kiri students. You can pick one of those empty seats." said Kakashi. Curse Kakashi's laziness to assign the seats, at least then, Sakura might have a chance of not sitting with the weirdo.

As Kujaku trotted over to sit next to Sakura, ignoring the life threatening glares Sasuke and Ino were throwing him, Sakura pretended to study really hard, during homeroom...?

"What are you reading?" she heard his voice beside her, he was extremely close to her face. If she turned, she would kiss him on the cheeks, but if she did, that would most probably be marking him his death, Sasuke will plan out the most painful way of killing him.

Thankfully Sakura didn't, she rolled her eyes to the side and then it shot back at her book. "J-Just something" said Sakura. Kujaku started reading the book alongside her, after awhile she couldn't stand the closeness anymore, she slammed the book shut. "What's wrong?" said Kujaku. Sakura pinched the hand that was on her thigh. "Ow ow ow ow"

The bell rang and Sakura spared him, she stood up and huffed away, out of the classroom.

Sakura continued to ignore him throughout the day, hoping to get the day over with, but somehow she couldn't apologize to Sasuke.

During Lunch...

Everyone split ways, Ino had cheer meeting, Hinata and Neji had some paperwork to do, Tenten and Sasuke were briefing the soccer team, Naruto was supposed to be there too but he seemed to be somewhere else, Shikamaru was off slacking in some deserted corridor and Sakura was hiding from Kujaku in the library.

A few of the Kiri soccer team members, including Kujaku were walking through the corridors. "Tch, How did I end up walking with you guys when I was supposed to be with Sakura-san" Kujaku complained. "You seem to be mighty interested in her, but she doesn't seem to want you so much" said one of them. "Shut up, Gintaro. I'm sure she's just shy." said Kujaku.

"Or cause of that Uchiha guy, she seemed to get nervous when he was around" said the one with grey-black hair. Kujaku responded by punching him in the face. "She was probably scared of him. She can't have taste in men that bad" said Kujaku. "But there was one girl that didn't seem to like you with Haruno Sakura" said the one that just got punched, stroking his sore cheek.

"Ah, she's Yamanaka Ino." said the Ryuzo."Damn that girl, she should just disappear" They walked down the hallways, "Blond bimbo, she should just drop dead. What a nuisance" Kujaku spat. Someone was standing at the end of the corridor. Kujaku looked up and the next thing he knew, his back was slammed against a locker as someone held him by the collar.

"I dare you to say that again..." that person growled at him. Kujaku winced at the pain on his back then he looked down, Shikamaru was glaring at him his eyes narrowed and darkened. "That's Nara Shikamaru. One of the Konoha Soccer team members" said Ryuzo.

"Heh, what do you want" Kujaku raised his eyebrows daringly. "I give you 3 seconds to take back what you said about Ino" snarled Shikamaru. "Hey listen dude, we don't want any trouble so-" said Gintaro, but he was cut short when Shikamaru glared at with the words _'shut the fuck up' _practically written all over his face. Gintaro gulped and took a step back.

Kujaku chuckled. "Why should I, she _is_ a blond bimbo" Kujaku said, seemingly asking for his death. Shikamaru pulled on his collar and slammed it back on the lockers. "She is _not _a blond bimbo, a dumbass stranger that doesn't know her have _no _rights to insult her!" Shikamaru snapped angrily.

Kujaku gave Shikamaru a threatening look "_I _will insult whatever I want and _whoever _I want. I don't fucking care" Kujaku said through his gritted teeth. Shikamaru raised a fist, about to punch before-

"Shikamaru..." a voice called from down the corridor.

_'Oh shit'_

Next Chapter 

"Naruto's doing paperwork!"

"While you were busy flirting with Hinata"

"If I win, you give me a chance and transfer to Kiri High"

"Where's Sakura?"

"Let me out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo How was it~? <strong>

**I thank all of you readers, whether you've reviewed or not, Thank you so much!**

**And for those who reviewed, I am so happy I got to know you guys. You are the BEST readers in the whole wide world! Thanks for being so interactive and actually reading what I've got to say. Stay tuned to know what happens ya?**

**Oh and I've I'm a little slow on the update, I'm just tryin to squeeze a little more reviews outta ya. **


	6. Forgiven

**Hi guys, I have another chapter for ya.**

**Before that there's the dedication and disclaimer**

**Dedication: Alice Darcia wins once more! Is there no one to take her title~?**

**Disclaiemer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiven<strong>

_"Shikamaru..." _

_'Oh shit' _How badly Shikamaru wished to get buried alive now. Did she find out that he was helplessly in love with her? How was he going to face her if she did? But thinking would just have to wait when someone punches you in the face.

Ino gasped.

Shikamaru touched his sore cheek, and there began the fist fight between the two boys. Ino winced as Shikamaru threw a punch so hard, it knocked Kujaku back against the locker. The others were going to interfere, even if it's Shikamaru, he wouldn't be able to fight against all 4 guys at once. "Stop it!" Ino cried out. Shikamaru was the only one that showed a little respond, but he ended up with a punch in a the gut. Ino felt absolutely helpless, if she runs to go get a teacher, Shikamaru will end up being benched for the game and she'll be responsible.

But she couldn't just stand aside and let him get beaten up. She glanced up at the wall clock, 15 minutes till lunch break ends, by the time someone appears Shikamaru might be seriously injured already. "Stop it already!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru seemed to be dodging the blows quite well, for now.

Till two of them held his arms in a lock. His eyes widened a little and he looked at the two of them and struggled to break loose, then his eyes fell on the concerned Ino, very close to tears. He didn't want her to see him like this, he hung his head lowly

"That's so un-cool, Shikamaru. You're going to make Ino cry again" said a voice from behind Ino. Ino froze, then turned around. "S-Sasuke-kun...?" said Ino, blinking away her tears. Shikamaru's head shot up, eyes scanning for the Uchiha, Sasuke raised his brows and smirked as he stood next to Ino he pointed a finger at her "Do you really wanna make her cry again?" said Sasuke. Ino blinked and looked up at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you bastard. Why are you just standing there!" said Shikamaru. "I actually came here to drag your ass to the field for briefing, but I guess this is what you get for being too lazy" said Sasuke, shoving his hand back into his pocket.

"Well well, look who showed up. Uchiha Sasuke, I have a bone to pick with you" said Kujaku, then he looked at Ino "and you too" Sasuke's face fell "What perfect timing, but I'm not going to kill you yet. I'll wait till I beat you in the game this evening" said Sasuke, he said it in a flat tone, but they were glaring daggers at each other.

Shikamaru took this opportunity to shake the two guys off, by placing his feet behind one of theirs then pushed it forward, tripping him and releasing his arm, he grabbed the other guy by the collar and threw him off. They both groaned and slowly got up as the fight was no longer intense.

But the hard part has yet to come.

"We'll settle this during the game" said Kujaku to Sasuke and the Kiri students walked off. Sasuke disappeared from the scene, allowing Shikamaru to make his move, but not before shooting him a _You-so-owe-me_ look.

They stood in silence for about a minute then one of them spoke "Shikamaru... I er.." Ino started. "I'm sorry" they said in unison. "I-It really isn't your fault! I shouldn't have overreacted like that, and after that I thought you hated me... so I didn't want to talk to you" said Ino, her voice getting softer by the word.

'She's so cute when sh- I mean...' "I shouldn't have slept on your front porch" was all he could say, but now that he thought of it, it was a rather lame thing to say. Made him sound like a stalker.

Ino laughed "What kind of a loser would trip and fall on a front porch and _sleep _there" said Ino. "S-Shut up." said Shikamaru. "What were you thinking of that got you so caught up that you would miss a step that you've taken, at least a thousand times" said Ino. Shikamaru paused 'I'll never tell her, never ever ever' "I forgot"

Ino snorted, then stepped forward.

Shikamaru tensed up.

Ino has wrapped her arms around him, head buried in his chest. "Thank you... Shikamaru" her words muffled. "F-For?" Shikamaru stammered. "Nothing..." Ino hid a smile underneath. It was nice, seeing that he stood up for her. She stepped back before taking a stomp at his foot. "That was for making me worry, Did you have any idea how useless I felt just watching you get beaten up?" scolded Ino. 'Aaaaand, she's back to her usual self'

Meanwhile...

Tenten had gone to look for Neji and Naruto, she had a feeling she was going to find Naruto and Neji in the same place.

Student Council Office...

Her jaw dropped when she got there, she pointed at the sight before her "Naruto's doing paperwork!" till someone came and grabbed her from behind like a kidnapper. She struggled at first, till she kicked him in the nuts when they were far enough from the room. She broke out, panting and panicking.

"N-Neji!" she gasped at the boy, bent over and clutching his balls

Hinata and Naruto looked up "D-Did you h-hear something?" said Hinata. "Yeah, maybe they got the wrong room" said Naruto, he passed the documents over to Hinata.

Back to Tenten.

"I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?" said Tenten. "Of course it hurts!" Neji bursted out. Tenten frowned "More importantly, why are you kidnapping me?" said Tenten. "Because..." Neji tried to straighten but failed "Naruto and Hinata would've noticed you if I didn't drag you away" he said with a voice that's clearly in pain.

"Why is Naruto in there in the first place! He hates being a member of the council, he only joined cause of Hi... nata" then it hit her, she snapped her fingers "You're trying to help Hinata and Naruto's relationship!" said Tenten. "You should've figure that out _before _you blast someone in the nuts" said Neji.

"I said I was sorry" whined Tenten. Neji sighed and straightened, his legs more apart that usual. "Anyways, do you need something?" he asked. "Sasuke wanted to brief the whole team, that includes you and Naruto" said Tenten.

"Then I'd better go get Naruto" said Neji, walking like a cowboy. Tenten snickered and Neji shot her a glare "Alright! I'm sorry!" said Tenten, raising her hands in surrender as she bit her lip, eye twitching a little.

"Naruto" Neji said from the door.

"Bwaa!" Naruto jumped so hard, the paperwork that he was working on were sent raining all over him, even so, he tried to play it cool. "N-Neji! Hey man. W-What's up" he stammered, failing to prop his elbow on the table 3 times. Neji rolled his eyes "Sasuke wants us at the briefing on the game. You're vice-captain, you have to be there" he told him. "Oh sure sure." then his attention fell on something else.

"Why are you standing like that" asked Naruto, scanning Neji from head to toe. Neji glared at him. "Alright! Alright, sheesh" said Naruto, standing up. He looked down at Hinata "I'll catch you later then, Hinata" said Naruto, he smiled. Hinata hid the lower part of her face with the paperwork and nodded "O-Okay..." she said nervously.

"A-Ah, I'll clean this up later. You don't have to bother with this" said Naruto, he waved her goodbye and left the room with Neji. Tenten stayed behind to help Hinata "You're being awfully bold, aren't you Hi-na-ta" Tenten teased.

From the room, they could heard a "Dude, you run funny!" from echoes in the hallways, and then there was a "Ngaah!"

Tenten winced "I hope it doesn't affect the game..." she said. Hinata gave her a questioning look. "N-Nothing" said Tenten, she bent down to pick up the pieces of paper, Hinata stood from her desk and went over to help her. "So how's it going with Naruto, have you made progress?" said Tenten.

"W-W-What are you t-talking about!" Hinata squeaked and Tenten chuckled "You can tell me" she nudged her with her elbow. "W-We were just talking..." said Hinata. "You sure there's nothing more...?" said Tenten. "I s-swear!" Hinata waved her hands in front of her.

"Alright, I'll let you off. For now" Tenten narrowed her eyes childishly at her.

Awhile later, the bells rang and it was time to get back to class, they had free period now, and after that was Biology, then after that will be the time for the match.

During class...

Free period was the noisiest time for the 2-S. Everyone was walking all over the place, talking, fooling around, and some were even gambling. Naruto and Neji approached Shikamaru "You seem to be in a good mood" said Neji.

"He probably make up with Ino already" said Naruto "Yeah" Shikamaru answered casually. "What! You're serious?" said Naruto. Shikamaru raised a brow "Why is that surprising?" he asked in a threatening voice. " But when?" said Naruto. "While you were busy flirting with Hinata" said Shikamaru. Naruto quickly looked over his shoulder to see if anyone heard that "I wasn't flirting!" he said in loud whisper.

"More importantly, what happened" said Neji. Images flashed through Shikamaru's head, causing him to blush, "You didn't rape her, did you?" said Naruto. Shikamaru knocked his head "Get your perverted head straight" said Shikamaru.

Naruto held his head "Then what did you do?" said Naruto. "Nothing much. It happened pretty naturally" said Shikamaru. "Then the only problem here is Sasuke." said Neji. Naruto laughed "I saw teme, he's pretty bummed out what with that Hijiri guy and all" said Naruto.

"Let just hope he can get his head straight enough to play" said Neji.

Ino and Kujaku were arguing over Sakura, each tugging on her with each insult they threw at each other. Sakura looked like she wanted to chew her own arm off. Sasuke liked the fact that Ino was winning, but he didn't like it that Kujaku was holding Sakura's arm, so he put Kujaku's hands on the mental list of _Things-To-Break-After-The-Match_

During biology, was hell. They had to revise on the human body anatomy and possibly, the world's biggest pervert was sitting next to Sakura. He kept pointing out that this part was made to make babies. Naruto had to stop Sasuke from destroying the desk.

Sakura sighed in relief as she shut her biology book and tried to walk away from Kujaku. "Sakura-san~ Don't be like that" said Kujaku as he chased after her. Sakura saw Sasuke, and felt the danger of Kujaku, she acted based on instinct.

She hid behind Sasuke whilst holding on to the back of his uniform. Kujaku paused, shocked. Sasuke choked, she hasn't used him as a human shield since they were in grade school, not that he didn't like it. Kujaku felt somewhat, crestfallen. It took Sakura awhile before she noticed what she was doing.

She immediately stepped out from behind Sasuke, "I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked and disappeared out the door with the rest of the students. Sasuke didn't get to answer. Kujaku narrowed his eyes at Sasuke then left.

Everyone was busy gathering at the school sports field, the soccer team members had half an hour to prepare for the match. Sasuke decided he was going to apologize to Sakura once they win, now that Kujaku was after Sakura, he could focus on beating him during the game, but now that he thought of it, they still haven't met the Kiri team's leader.

Sakura ran, all the way to the library, where she was sure no one would bother to go. She panted as she stepped in, only to find that there was someone there already. Her body froze, 'Who could it be?'

"Yo, Sakura-san" said the voice, as the boy got up from the couch. "W-What are you doing here" said Sakura, taking as step back as Kujaku got closer. and soon, she her back was pinned against the wall as Kujaku stood before her. "I figured you'd be here. Impressive library, as expected of konoha" said Kujaku, his tone with her is totally different from before, now he just sounded serious.

"Would you go out with me?" he said. "E-Eh?"

"I'm confessing my love for you. Now all you have to do is answer" said Kujaku, his eyes looked sad and almost cold. Sakura looked down "I can't..." Sakura answered. "I'm already in love with someone else" she bit her lip.

"I see..." Kujaku answered "It's Uchiha... Sasuke. Isn't it"

Sakura looked up and smiled at him "I'm so helpless, aren't I" she said. Kujaku took her by the shoulders "Then this is my only wish" Kujaku looked into her eyes "If I win, you give _me _a chance and transfer to Kiri High"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What are you saying" Of course she wasn't going to accept a sneaky deal like that. "I'm asking you for a chance. Or is it that you don't have confidence in your dear Uchiha Sasuke" said Kujaku. That did the trick "Fine! Sasuke won't lose" said Sakura. Kujaku smirked "Then I'll take your word for it, if you'll excuse me. I have to prepare for the match" said Kujaku.

He left the library and left Sakura frozen stiff. _What had she just done_

As Kujaku walked down the hallways outside the library, there were too guys headed his way. "Do it" he said as he passed them. They headed for the library.

Sasuke was in the locker room, waiting for Sakura and the others. They are the only girls allowed in the guys locker room before the game since Tenten is club manager. Naruto was going on and on about how hard he was going to blast the ball. "I'm gonna blast the ball so hard, it's gonna tear the hands off the keeper. Just you watch!" said Naruto.

"Vice-captain Naruto is going all out"

Sasuke was seriously worried now, the game is starting in another 10 minutes. They were all doing warm ups, except for the 4 main players. "Tch, they're still not here..." said Neji. "They're never this late" said Shikamaru. "They've never missed a game either" said Naruto. "It's Tenten" said Neji, standing up. Spotting the girl manoeuvring though the players with Hinata and Ino. "You guys!" panted Tenten.

"We have a situation" said Ino, equally tired. "Where's Sakura?" said Sasuke, standing up. "That's the situation" said Tenten.

Meanwhile...

Sakura was hammering the steel door, she was in a dark, cold room that smelt like sweat socks. "Let me out!" she called out. She sighed, one moment she was in the library, then the next she was knocked unconscious and somehow teleported to the west wing's sports equipment room.

She took out her phone and pressed a random button, showing her the time. "There's only 5 minutes till the game starts..." Sakura said to no one in particular. She tried the knob again, it was no use. The room was sound proof and the door was as made of steel. Maybe she could call Tenten and tell her where she is. No signal. Sakura kicked the door only to have the pain come back at her, she hopped on one foot "Ow..."

"No...! Sasuke...! You can't go and find her now..."

Everyone was holding on to one of Sasuke's limbs, yet somehow he was moving forward. "If you go now, you'll never make it back in time for the match" said Neji, who was holding Sasuke's arm. "I don't care, let me go" snapped Sasuke. Then they heard the principal announce the teams.

The Game Has Started

Next Chapter 

"Both captains will now shake"

"Halftime"

"Even if it's Naruto, he won't be able to hold them for long"

"Ino's stalling as much as she can. You'd better find her"

"I know where she is"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it, let me know by clicking that 'review' button below. I hope you enjoyed~ Bye guys, see ya next chapter.<strong>


	7. The Game of Decision

**Hello readers! I just felt like being nice today. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

**Dedication: The Tenshis, because the Pocky Lord Commands it -kneels-**

* * *

><p><strong>The Game of Decision<strong>

Both teams jogged out onto the field, the crowd was cheering. The benches were filled, there must be at least a 2 thousand people here. They lined up with the captains of each team, leading. The principal of Kiri high, Terumi Mei, was in the VIP box, along with Konoha's principal, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Students and respectful guests! It is my pleasure to present to you, the teams competing for this evening's match" Hiruzen announced from the box, the crowd cheered louder. "Both team captains please step out and shake hands as symbol of a fair game" the principal continued.

When the Kiri team's captain stepped out, it took the guys by surprise.

"On the Visitor's Team. We have-"

"Hijiri Kujaku from Kiri High"

All the guys stared at him in disbelief, that perverted moron, was team captain. Sasuke scowled at him as he gave him a smirk. "And from our side, Konoha's team captain, Uchiha Sasuke"

The crowd went wild (mostly the girls) as Sasuke stepped out from the line and in front of Kujaku. "Both captains will now shake"

Kujaku held out his hand, but Sasuke didn't move. The scene replayed in his head.

_Flashback _

_"If you leave and look for her now, the whole team is going to fall apart. Not to mention, Konoha's name is going to go down." Tenten yelled at him. "I don't friggin care" Sasuke snapped. "You may not care, but what about Sakura" _

_Sasuke stopped struggling and everyone collapsed, they were groaned and panted on the floor. Sasuke winced and pushed himself off the ground. "What's your point" he said. "If you guys lose this game, you won't be able to participate in the nationals. And Sakura would blame herself for that" said Tenten. "But it's not even her fault, it's mine-" Sasuke argued. "Sakura isn't that kind of person" Ino snapped._

_Sasuke drew back "She's the type that takes concern to every little detail." said Tenten. "Did you think we're not worried too?" Ino yelled at him, she sighed "We're just as worried as you. But you have a role to play now" for once, Ino sounded serious. _

_Sasuke was starting to get convinced "We'll go and find Sakura, don't worry. We'll be back before your game ends" said Tenten. "Alright" _

_End of Flashback _

Sasuke looked down at Kujaku's hand, then at his team.

"Uchiha Sasuke has just ran out of the field!" the announcer announced. The girls that were searching for Sakura on the bleachers immediately turned their heads, jaw dropping. Sasuke was nothing but a small spec on the field, but that spec was moving out of the field, in between the bleachers and back into the locker rooms, he grabbed his phone as he exited the locker rooms and towards the main campus.

"That idiot...!" Ino muttered. "I-I guess that couldn't be helped..." Hinata smiled. Tenten flipped up her phone and dialled Sasuke's number .

Meanwhile...

"Ah, There he goes" said Naruto, his hand over his head. "It's better if he went after her. He wouldn't be much use even if he didn't leave" said Neji. Shikamaru yawned "Well Naruto, looks like you'll be taking the spotlight" said Shikamaru. "But I don't wanna shake hands with him!" Naruto whined. Neji gave him a push and he stumbled out.

"Looks like Captain Uchiha Sasuke has something urgent to attend to, in the meantime, the game shall go on as Vice-captain Uzumaki Naruto takes his place" said the announcer.

Kujaku and Naruto shook hands.

Sasuke was running to the main campus when his phone vibrated in his hands, he answered it "Hello?"

"Don't 'Hello?' me! You just freaking screwed the school's reputation!" Tenten yelled at him over the phone. Sasuke was smart and held the phone _away_ from his ear. "Look Tent-" Sasuke was cut off by another voice over the phone. "Halftime" said Ino. Sasuke paused for a moment. "I give you till halftime to find her" said Ino.

"Right"

Ino ended the call and gave Tenten back her phone. "Hinata will stay here and watch the game. Tenten and I will go help find Sakura." said Ino. They nodded and split up.

The whistle was blown, the game had officially started.

Sasuke kicked opened door by door, classroom by classroom. Tenten and Ino were searching the east wing of the school together where as Sasuke took the North.

Sakura had her back against the door as she slid to the floor, hugging her knees. "I wonder how they're doing..." she muttered to herself. Then she suddenly sprang up, "What am I doing? I can't be sitting around like this!" she gave herself a mental slap. "I gotta look for something that can open the door" Sakura looked around then noticed... she couldn't see anything, it was too dark.

She gulped "I-It's pretty dark in here..." She decided it was best to not observe her surroundings.

Time flies when you're trapped in a storage (Wha?)

Sasuke had already gone through the whole North side of the school, Tenten was just finishing off the last few rooms without Ino, she had to go back to the field as the cheer squad was performing for halftime. Time was running out, fast.

Before they knew it, it was already halftime.

"And Konoha proudly presents, our cheerleaders. The Konoha Sparklings!"

The crowd cheered as the girls ran in from the sides, red and white uniform with green pompoms. As they performed, the guys were taking a break in the locker rooms as Hinata handed out towels to everyone. Naruto was especially tired, now he had to take on the burden of Sasuke's position as well cause there is no way Sasuke's substitute can match up.

Kiri was extremely skilled, and they were winning by 2 point, Naruto managed to score a goal but Kiri had 3, Shikamaru was put out the game for 'breaking' the opposing team striker's leg. Neji frowned "Even if it's Naruto, he won't be able to hold them alone for long" said Neji.

"Dammit! Kiri plays dirty!" Naruto cursed, with an ice pack on his knee. "Tch, I didn't break that guy's leg. He was clearly faking it" said Shikamaru. "That last kick might've fractured Naruto's kneecap" said Neji. "I'm fine!" Naruto snapped then he suddenly felt someone touch his hand on the ice pack. He turned and Hinata looked at him.

"L-Let me see..." said Hinata. Naruto turned away "I'm fine..." he said, holding on to his pride. "I-It could be serious. I d-don't want you to get anymore injured..." Hinata said in a pleading tone. Naruto turned slowly at Hinata, his hand slipping off the ice pack, Hinata moved it aside and inspected his injury, she bit her lip as his knee was slightly swollen.

"I'll be fine..." said Naruto. The two looked at each other then-

*Buzz* *Buzz*

'Damn that Sasuke'

Naruto frowned and they broke the gaze as Hinata stood up and backed away shyly. "Teme, this better be good or I'm gonna-" Naruto was cut off. "Naruto! Is it halftime already?" said Sasuke. "Why else would I be picking up the phone. and judging by how tired you sound, you still haven't found Sakura-chan" said Naruto.

"Yeah... How are we doing" panted Sasuke. "Oh we're doing great" Naruto lied. "We're losing by two points" Neji butt in. "Tch, I need more time" said Sasuke. Shikamaru snatched the phone from Naruto "Ino's stalling as much as she can. You'd better find her" Shikamaru snapped. "Hold on, I have another call coming in" said Sasuke, he pushed the button and a new voice entered the conversation. "I know where she is" Tenten's voice cut in.

"It's Tenten" said Neji. "I found some Kiri students lingering around the east wing classrooms, I heard them talking about Sasuke's girlfriend, so I interrogated them" said Tenten. "Sasuke has a girlfriend!" Naruto shouted. "Tenten! Are you hurt?" said Neji. "Naruto! N-Neji...? What are you guys doing" said Tenten.

"It's halftime already" said Shikamaru. "Shit, Sasuke! Get to the West wing's sport equipment room, Now! Sakura's locked inside" said Tenten. Without another word, Sasuke ended the call and ran off. "Guys, how are we doing" said Tenten.

"Not very good"

"Sasuke better hurry up" said Tenten.

Meanwhile...

On the field, Ino was continuously coordinating the cheerleaders to prolong the performance, though they didn't understand why was their leader doing this, they knew exactly what to do. "Next, the triple flip fountain." Ino commanded. The three main flyers (Including Ino) were sent into the air, flipping 3 times before falling back down and getting caught.

Ino noticed that the crowd was starting to get suspicious of the performance, but she had to buy more time, something more impressive...

Sasuke ran like the wind down the hallways. When he finally reached the sports equipment room, it was lock, there was no key. He was prepared to kick down the door when he suddenly heard clicking sounds then BOOM, Sakura has picked the lock and kicked open the door.

He dodged a door in the face reflexively and out popped a pink headed girl, right into his arms. How much he loved the heavens now.

Sakura's face was buried in his chest, she looked up, meeting his eyes. "Found you"

Ino was standing on top of the 7 base human pyramid, extremely dangerous. She jumped up and flipped, no supporter on the ground to break her fall, she managed to land in front, on her feet. The crowd went wild as the remaining people on the pyramid held up their pompoms, creating a leaf symbol.

Ino's eyes scanned the crowd, in search of Sakura or Sasuke. That was the best she could do, she couldn't stall for them any longer.

"Eh?"

Sakura tilted her head as she tried to reconfirm that Sasuke was currently holding her up and _not _at the soccer game. Sakura took him by the collar "Sasuke! What are you doing here? The game started more than ha-" Sasuke shut her up by embracing her small build, burying his face in her shoulder. "Thank god..." he sighed into her shoulder, his breath ticking Sakura's neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"S-Sasuke...?"

"I'm sorry"

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew a lot of things Sasuke is good at doing, but apologising isn't on the list. She sighed in relief then wrapped her hand around his-

Shoulder?

And ripped him off of her "Now isn't the time! Sasuke, what's the score now" said Sakura, shaking him. "Naruto said we were losing by two points" Sasuke answered, awkwardly. Sakura gulped "This isn't good..." Sakura muttered, she bit her nail. "What's wrong" said Sasuke. "You didn't run from the match just to find me, did you?" said Sakura.

Sasuke looked away, not knowing how to answer that.

"Damn that Hijiri..." Sakura cursed. "Why, what did he do to you?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura took a deep breath "Sasuke, if you guys don't win this match..."

Sasuke felt panic like he never felt before when she said the next line.

"I'm going to have to transfer to Kiri High, with Hijiri Kujaku"

"What?"

Sakura fiddled with her fingers "Ehehe... he kinda... cornered me..." said Sakura. "Let's go" Sasuke took her by the hand and they ran, straight for the field.

Meanwhile, on the field. Ino faked an injury, as everyone surrounds her, she fussed over the pain in her stomach and chest, making the medics really nervous. "M-Miss! You've got to c-calm down and tell me the problem or else I can't help you" said one of the medics, he reached out to hold her hand. "Don't touch me! It hurts!" Ino hissed then rolled over, clutching her stomach in a curled up position.

"Ino-senpai, we should get off the field." one of the cheerleaders. "It hurts!" Ino whined. Then suddenly she was scooped from the floor, she looked up to see who was carrying her. "Ara, Defender Nara Shikamaru has picked up Head Cheerleader Yamanaka Ino and is proceeding to carry her off the field." the announcer said.

"Shikamaru...! What are you doing..!" Ino scolded, making sure that no one was around. "Sasuke called, he's on the way" said Shikamaru. Ino sighed "Finally..." then she leaned her head against his shoulder. Once they reached the locker room, Shikamaru let her down safely. "That was great acting, Ino" said Neji. "It's funny cause she basically laid on the ground and flipped off anyone that tries to move her" Naruto laughed.

"More importantly, is Sasuke-kun here yet?" said Ino, looking around. "N-No" said Hinata.

"And we welcome the teams back on the field!" they heard the announcer say.

"We'll just have to pray and hope that Sasuke makes it" said Neji. They lined up with Naruto still refusing to take the benches, Shikamaru was allowed back in to play the remaining half.

"It looks like the captain of the team hasn't returned yet"

They heard the other team snicker, Naruto growled. "The next time I see Sasuke, remind me to punch him" said Naruto.

"Let us continue the mat-" another voice cut in the announcer. "Wait!" a voice from the background called. "That's Tenten's voice!" said Neji. "W-Wait you're not allowed in here, someone escort her out...!"

Neji got worried, he clenched his fists "If they hurt her I'm gonna-" he was cut off but a sudden announcement "Uchiha Sasuke has arrived!" Tenten's voice announced before the mike was taken away from her "What is it? Team Captain Uchiha Sasuke is moving through the crowd! Who is that girl he's dragging with him?" the crowd spotlight fell on them and everyone cheered. Kujaku's expression fell so low that he released a frightening aura.

"It's teme!" shouted Naruto, pointing at their captain as he speaks to the referee with Sakura behind him, trying to hide herself as he is still unconsciously holding her hand.

"Captain, isn't that guy Haruno Sakura...?" Zakuba. "What are we gonna do...! Uchiha Sasuke's back on the field" said Gintaro. "Shut up, one extra member isn't going to change anything, we play defence now and keep the lead till the time runs out" said Kujaku.

The referee allowed Sasuke back in as they sent the substitute back, Sakura bid him good luck as he ran off into the field as she proceeds to find the girls. "Hey hey, you're late! Captain!"

"Welcome back, Captain!"

"We'll turn the tables"

The team members greeted Sasuke. "You all better prepare yourselves, after we win this, we still owe you a beating" snarled Sasuke, not forgetting his agreement with the others. The team members gulped. "Teme! You are so late!" yelled Naruto. "Shut up, you los-" Sasuke's vision detected a red and swollen knee. "Naruto, go to the benches" said Sasuke.

"You ran away for half the match and now you get your ass back and you're benching me?" protested Naruto. Sasuke rubbed his spikes on Naruto's knee, Naruto's left eye twitched for a moment before he bent down, clutching his knee.

"This is why I told you to go to the benches" said Sasuke. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a dissatisfied look "I'm not going!" he argued. "Alright then, but I'm gonna break your leg if you drag us down" said Sasuke in a straight tone. Naruto fell stiff then he shook his fear off "I'm not s-s-scare of you!"

"He's totally scared" said Neji. "Totally" Shikamaru answered.

"Focus on Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto will be no threat, after what I pulled on him" said Kujaku. "Got it"

The whistle was blown, Sasuke already has the ball. practically the whole field went for him, except the defenders who were Gintaro and Zakuba, confident that Sasuke won't make it past Kujaku. Sasuke saw that he was completely blocked, he passed it to one of their team members, directing the attention away from him, he ran in the opposite direction of where he just sent the ball, he guy with the ball pulled back the ball and scooped it, sending it all the way to the other side and back into Sasuke's possession.

"What teamwork in the konoha team, it seems that Uchiha Sasuke's everyone's target tonight"

Sasuke blasted the ball and it came flying back at him, he ducked and it went out of the field he looked to see who managed to kick back a kick from he himself, he should've known...

"It won't be that easy, Uchiha-kun" said Kujaku as he walked toward Sasuke, it was declared Konoha's ball. As Kujaku passed he whispered something to Sasuke "Haruno Sakura is going to be mine"

Sasuke clenched his fingers.

The next time Sasuke got the ball, he shot a goal.

"Konoha is making a great turn around! Is this all cause of Captain Uchiha Sasuke?"

The girls were watching the game from the benches that were for team members. Sakura told the girls what happened and her bet with Kujaku, they were all counting on the guys. It's now or they lose Sakura.

40 minutes past, and their scores weren't even a tie, Kujaku was being extremely stubborn, even Sasuke was having problems with him, even though it's pretty much unfair since everyone's focused on him.

5 minutes were slowly ticking away, will they be able to make it?

Sakura was starting to tremble, her hands clenched on her lap. She didn't want to leave Konoha... there's so many things she had to do. "Buck up Sakura" Ino scolded. Sakura looked at her best friend. "You don't seriously think Sasuke's just going to let you fall into that guy's hands right? Is that the limit of your trust, after all those years" said Ino. "Ino's right" said Tenten. "I-I'm sure S-Sasuke-kun would think of something" said Hinata.

They were right, what was she thinking. It's _Sasuke_ for pete's sake, he can do _anything. _Sakura sucked in a deep breath, then stood up. "Sakura? Where are you going?" said Ino. Sakura didn't answer she walked over to the coach with the megaphone, she snatched it from him and turned it on full blast

"Uchiha Sasuke! If you lose this! I'll never forgive you!" she shouted. The girls laughed, she really did it now.

"My my, the girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke has just made an affectionate comment towards the Team Captain"

Sakura froze "G-Girlfriend?" she said.

Sasuke smirked "Loud mouth, that was completely unnecessary" Sasuke muttered to himself, but he did enjoy the fact that they called Sakura his girlfriend, maybe that'll chase away some of her admirers.

"Who're you calling Sasuke's girlfriend! Get your facts right!" he heard Sakura yell in the direction of the announcer.

3 minutes left on the clock, he's so close to the goal, any closer and Kujaku will interfere, he needs to think of a way to avoid Kujaku, but how?

His eyes scanned the field as he tries to find someone open, he saw that person and kicked the ball to him. "Shoot it!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped the ball nicely and smirked, no one was marking him because of his injury.

"Get Uzumaki Naruto now!" Kujaku shouted.

1 minute...

"Uchiha Sasuke has passed the ball to his vice-captain in the last minute! Is this his plan?"

Before they managed to surround him, Naruto blasted the ball.

"I-It missed the goal!"

10 seconds...

Sakura turned around, she couldn't watch.

"What's this! Uchiha Sasuke has the ball!" The crowd was cheering at its peak. Sakura gasped and turned back, it was true, Naruto didn't miss, he was passing to Sasuke!

The audience started counting down...

"5"

"4"

As everyone started running towards him, Sasuke kicked.

"3"

"2"

It hit the side.

And went in, just before the whistle went off.

"It's in! It's a goal!"

The crowd went wild, the girls jumped in joy.

"Konoha has managed to bring back the score, this game is a tie!"

The team hoisted Naruto and Sasuke into the air as they cheered. The girls ran into the field. They let their captains down and Sasuke was immediately tackled by Sakura, he took a step back to regain balance then hugged her back and spun her around. "I knew you could do it..." she muttered, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you..." he said, "I didn't do anything" she chuckled. "_'Uchiha Sasuke. If you don't win this, I will never forgive you'_?" he repeated her words in a much less enthusiastic tone. "Hey, I meant that" said Sakura.

Some of the team members whistle and they suddenly sprang apart. Ino knocked them on their heads. "Ow..."

"Right... Congrats, on winning. Sasuke" said Sakura. Naruto was at the benches with Hinata, explaining how he refused to leave the team even though his knee hurts so badly. Tenten was ruffling Neji's hair, half teasing him half complimenting him.

Ino was shaking Shikamaru's with a smile.

Kujaku made his way to Sasuke and Sakura, once Sasuke saw him, his face fell. "I lose" he said with a painful smile "It was a tie" said Sasuke. "I meant Haruno Sakura" he snorted "When she yelled at you through that megaphone, I lost it and I couldn't get my head straight... She's an interesting girl" said Kujaku, he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke held himself back from slapping it off. "You take care of her" and then turned and left for his team without another word. "What is he talking about...?" said Sakura. Sasuke shrugged "Who knows..." then he turned and was about to walk back to the locker room when suddenly a swarm of school reporters barricaded him and Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what are your relations with Haruno Sakura"

"Why did you run from the match during the handshake"

"What were you two doing before the match"

"Haruno Sakura, is it true that you're two timing Hijiri Kujaku and Uchiha Sasuke?"

"N-No! I'm not two timing anybody!" snapped Sakura.

"What was that display from before"

Questions rained down on them like it's never ending, some were even really bold.

"Sasuke-sama! Why! Why did you chose her instead of me?" a fangirl wailed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what is this eerie dark aura you're emitting"

Sakura heard something snap and her attention immediately shifted to Sasuke. "Geh!"

The others were busy being interviewed peacefully by some of the other less desperate reporters when "Guys! Some help here!" they heard Sakura's voice echo through the field. They immediately spotted the large swarm of people in the middle of the field. They shoved through the sea of people and finally made it to the source and Sakura was holding Sasuke back from destroy everyone's faces.

Once he snaps, he was going to destroy anything and _everything_. And Sakura won't be able to stop him. "Oh shit" said Neji. Then before Sasuke knew it, he was tackled to the ground by his two defenders, and currently they are defending the reporters from Sasuke's wrath as the girls shoo them away.

And the day ended, in a weird way.

Next Chapter

"Who's bright idea was it to travel like this?"

"Why not? It's to celebrate your tie with Kiri"

"I haven't been to this one before"

"What are you doing, Sasuke"

"Sasuke!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter, I feel like this story is going downhill for some reasons. I'll try better to improve it! For now don't forget to review!<strong>


	8. Good Times

**Good Times**

The next day, the eight of them found themselves cramped against each other in a seven-seated four wheeled driven jeep, and in order to save space, some were forced to sit on each other's laps-

"Who's bright idea was it to travel like this?!" complained Naruto.

"It was yours" answered Sasuke.

Naruto paused "Who's bright idea was it to go to this villa?!" Naruto corrected.

"Still yours" said Neji.

"Alright fine! Why did I even choose this car?" Naruto wailed

"Actually, the car was Ino's idea" Tenten cut in, smiling, fully comfortable having her thigh and shoulder pressed next to Neji's

"Screw you guys" said Naruto.

"You're just complaining cause you have to share a seat with Shikamaru." Neji stated matter-of-factly

"This feels wrong!" whined Naruto.

"Well, at least Shikamaru doesn't seem to give a damn" said Tenten.

"That's why it's so wrong!" shouted Naruto as Shikmaru has his head leaned against the window as he snores away on Naruto's lap.

"Why can't you be more like Sakura and Sasuke. They don't seem to mind" said Ino.

Naruto was located in the left of the second row which consisted of 2 seats, the back row has 3 seats and the front has two seats, one for the driver and passenger.

Current situation...

Ino was sitting in the passenger seat that was next to the driver, Naruto and Sasuke were in the two seats to the back of the passenger and driver seat, with Sakura on Sasuke's lap and Shikamaru on Naruto. Neji was seated in the middle of Hinata and Tenten in the three seats at the back.

"We're just sitting, Naruto" said Sakura.

"He doesn't like the fact that there's a dude on his lap" said Tenten.

"Boys..." said Ino.

"Why did we agree to spend the weekend at your villa again?" said Sasuke.

"Why not? It's to celebrate your tie with Kiri" said Ino.

"-and to celebrate Sakura's close call" Tenten added.

Naruto snorted "I doubt she would've left even if we lost anyway" said Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and he shuddered "C-Cause, you know... teme woul- I mean... Ino would've bitten peacock brain's **(Kujaku means peacock in japanese)** head off" said Naruto, nervously then sighed.

"I was planning to kill him anyways, he was the one who locked her in that storage room" said Ino.

"There's no proof that tell us that" said Sakura.

Suddenly the car jerked and shook everyone up and since no one was wearing seat belt, they had to hold on to stay on their seats, Sakura instinctively grabbed hold of her seat, which was... in fact, Sasuke. She found herself hugging him unconsciously and immediately let go but the car jerked again and this time Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and held her steady, both stared at each other for a time before they noticed that everyone in the car was staring at them.

Naruto whistled and turned away, then shoved Shikamaru off his lap, planning to blame it on the bump in the road later on.

"Ah... haha..." exclaimed Sakura, meekly. The driver turned around "We're here, Ino-sama" he said.

Sakura got off abruptly, afraid that she might be too heavy.

However Sasuke had taken it quite offensively, assuming that she simply did not want to be around him anymore- his mood fell. They took their own bags and headed for the mansion- or castle, but to them it was nothing special.

"Pss, Shi-ka-ma-ru" said Ino, poking on Shikamaru's forehead. Shikamaru winced then opened his eyes to have Ino's blue eyes stare down at him. They looked at each other for a moment then Shikamaru shifted to his side and began snoring then his eyes shot open and he turned back to Ino who was still staring down at him with her body leaning over him, she was wearing a low cut singlet.

_'Blue...' _

His hormones were lashing wildly and tearing painfully at his self control, his eye started twitching as he felt the threads to his sanity snapping. He managed to tear his eyes away from her, successfully reining in his control and once again bringing balance to his being, he sighed "You're too close" he got up and pushed Ino gently to make her move back a little as he was finally able to breath.

Shikamaru grabbed his bag and they both headed for the villa. The servants opened the huge door for them and they strolled down a lane laid out by a red carpet.

"I haven't been to this one before" said Sakura. "Yeah cause it's really old, but it's the only one out in Shikamaru's reserve" said Ino, adjusting her duffel bag slung across her chest. "The guys room are on the left hand side stairway, girls on the right. We'll meet in the dining room for lunch after we've unpacked" said Ino.

They split ways as both parties headed upstairs for dump their things. As soon as the girls reached the room, Sakura dropped her duffel bag and flopped tiredly on the bed. "Whoa, you're that tired" said Tenten "I thought you were having fun making yourself comfortable on Sasuke-kun's lap" said Ino. Sakura didn't answer, her face in the pillow and her body still.

"S-Sakura...?" said Hinata. The three were beginning to worry. They surrounded her bed, she was breathing.

"Is she asleep?" asked Tenten.

"Hello! Earth to forehead!" Ino bellowed, poking Sakura's body.

Sakura suddenly moved, she got up and sat on her heels on the bed while hugging the pillow to her before burying her face in the pillow and screamed.

The guys entered reached their room, Naruto opened the door and stepped inside, the door creaked, making a spine freezing noise from the horror movies. Naruto paused then stood behind the door, flapping it continuously "This door makes a pretty interesting sound" laughed Naruto. Sasuke pushed the door aside, slamming it onto Naruto's face

'Bfffmng'

"Move it, loser"

"Sasuke! You jerk!" shouted Naruto, slamming the door close after everyone strolled in.

Meanwhile...

"She's completely red!" said Tenten. "I knew it! I knew she couldn't keep that straight face when she's on his freaking lap!" exploded Ino. Sakura shook her head "H-He... touched my-"

...

"You touched her what?!" Naruto exploded.

"I touched her chest, so what" said Sasuke, tossing his bag to the floor and flopped back on the bed.

"That was rather bold of you, so does she know?" said Neji.

"I doubt so, she didn't beat the living shit out of me" said Sasuke

"Well then that's no serious damage to your relationship" said Neji, getting up and walking over to throw his duffel bag onto the bed of his choice.

Sasuke visibly flinched at the word "Relationship" then stared emptily at his hand. Shikamaru and Neji peeked at him from the corner of their eyes, wondering what's on his mind- till he muttered something

"B-cup..."

Neji and Shikamaru clapped a hand on their faces.

"Freaking pervert" they both muttered.

...

Meanwhile, Sakura was going on about how she wasn't going to be able to get married. "What am I going to do... do you think he noticed that he touched it?" said Sakura, rolling around in bed. "Chill, Sakura. Why don't you just ask him later?" said Tenten, laying on her bed and practically radiating bemusement. Honestly, they didn't think it was that big a deal but Sakura obviously thought otherwise-

"What am I going to say?" Sakura snapped, she stood up from the bed, chest high and smiling "Hey Sasuke! Did you just grope me in the car? Sakura said in a tone dripping with sarcasm, she wiped the smile on her face off with tearful eyes as she collapsed back on bed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, just act like you didn't feel anything and nothing will go wrong" said Ino.

"I-I'm sure S-Sasuke-kun didn't do that on purpose" stuttered Hinata.

Ino glanced down at her shiny silver watch "Shoot, it's been 20 minutes. The guys are going to be wondering where are we" said Ino.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. The girls froze, then the next second, Ino and Tenten were shoving each other to the door, each insisting that the other goes to open the door. Sakura laid motionlessly on her bed, they could've sworn they'd just seen her soul leave her body. The doorknob was turned and the door creaked open.

"Y-Yes?"

Ino and Tenten both stopped pulling on each other's hair and turned to the door, Hinata had the door half opened as her head poked out, blocking the view of the rest of the room. "H-Hinata! Hey! The guys were just wondering what's taking you guys" they heard Naruto's nervous voice behind the door. "E-Erm..." Hinata turned to look behind at Sakura then at Ino and Tenten.

Ino let go of Tenten then charged at the door, she replaced Hinata "We'll be down in a sec, we just have some..." she glanced back at Sakura "Complications to handle" Ino then slammed the door on him.

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it and then just left.

"Forehead! You've wasted enough time! We're going down stairs whether you got groped or not" said Ino and then she proceeded to drag Sakura's protesting body all the way down to the dining room.

Four male heads perked up as they heard the girls approaching. Once them came into vision, Sakura was completely transformed, she was smiling and walking normally. They entered the dining room casually, Ino elbowed Sakura in the gut and Sakura jabbed her heel into Ino's foot before pretending nothing happened.

They could see Sasuke shifting uncomfortably on his seat as he tries to avoid eye contact. The girls took their seats across the table as the waiter took their order. The table was silent, after a few minutes Neji faked a cough and started a conversation "So... what kept you girls" he said.

"We were er... doing girl stuff" lied Tenten, well it wasn't exactly a lie, listening to your best friend rant on about having the love of her life touch her chest could be counted as 'girl stuff' right? Cause they definitely couldn't imagine guys doing that. Sakura let out a strangled cry. "You were having a pillow fight in your underwear!? How could I wasn't invited!?" demanded Naruto.

Ino flung a shoe at Naruto, catching his face before pretending she didn't do anything. "So what do you guys want to do later on" she asked.

Naruto's face lit up "Hey Ino, Is there a basketball court here?" asked Naruto. "Yeah... it's in top floor, next to the greenhouse pool." Ino answered. Naruto shot up "Alright! Let's have a match game!" announced Naruto. The waiters placed down their lunch and Naruto sat back down "After lunch" he said before proceeded to slurp up his ramen.

"Well, the guys have their plans. What do you guys wanna do" asked Ino, question directed at the girls.

"Basketball!" announced Tenten, enthusiastically.

Ino rolled her eyes at Tenten's choice of activities, how typical. "I-I'd like to watch the game... I-If it's okay... wi-with you guys..." said Hinata.

"Sure you can, Hinata" Tenten chirped happily. Ino smiled then turned to Sakura "Forehead, there isn't a library in this villa, so you're going to have to do something more lively here" said Ino. "I'm sure I'll be able to find something worth doing" Sakura said with her chopsticks in her mouth

After lunch, the guys (and Tenten) changed into more comfortable clothing. Like always, the game started with Naruto declaring war with Sasuke and then they bet. "Loser has to obey one command!" said Naruto.

"Fine by me"

Shikamaru was slacking off somewhere, so Tenten took his place. It was Sasuke and Tenten versus Naruto and Neji.

Ino and Sakura eventually decided to go for a swim in the indoor greenhouse pool next to the basketball court.

Hinata held the whistle as she acted as the referee. With a loud _BEEEEP_, the game began.

...

Meanwhile back downstairs, Sakura and Ino were arguing about bikinis. "For the _Last _time Ino, I am _not _wearing that!" shouted Sakura. "Why not?!" protested Ino. "I don't like bikinis! Those are just strings! and what's with that top!? That isn't even a top! That's just two triangles tied to a string!" Sakura hollered in horror.

"It is _not _a bikini, it's a one piece" said Ino, showing Sakura the string that goes down in the middle, covering the belly button and then connects to the lower part, which was a G-string. "In what way is that even legal!" Sakura exploded.

"If Sasuke sees you in this, he'll get a boner~" Ino sing sang.

Sakura's face exploded red and she frowned. "That's not a very a-appropriate!" Sakura tried to sound cross but failed rather miserably.

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's innocence. "Alright, if you still insist on something more appropriate, _Sister Sakura_" Ino emphasized on the last word

"Then I'll give you two choices" said Ino. She reached into her bag and pulled out two swimsuit, one of it was a crimson one piece, with the sides transparent and only one shoulder, the second piece was a green and white clash two piece.

It was a normal top with a ring in between the two pads, the bottom was held together by two hand tied ribbons at the hips. "I pick the one piece" as Sakura reaches out to grab the one piece, Ino pulled it out of her reach. "On one condition, you walk over to Sasuke and ask him 'How do I look'" said Ino. Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor.

In the end...

Sakura wasn't bold enough to accept that challenge and decided that having her naval exposed was better than humiliating herself in front of Sasuke. They took the lift to the top floor, which brought them to the inside of the greenhouse with the pool in front of them, the basketball court was just outside, which they could get to just by turning left once they step out of the lift.

Sakura poked her head out of the lift to check for any sign Sasuke, she quickly dashed out when she confirmed that he wasn't around. Ino stepped out boldly, wearing a light blue bikini that's held up by a knot against her nape and mid back and a bottom that looked like it could fall off any minute. She stretched her arm, feeling the prickle of the sun's rays before spotting the inconspicuous movements of her friend, rolling her eyes she walked with her usual grace towards the pool.

Sakura let out a breath of relief as the bushes blocked them out from view before a hard push came from behind, knocking her into the pool, she gave a yelp as the icy water entered her system, she stayed underwater for a few seconds.

...

Sasuke paused, his head whipping towards the direction of the greenhouse, but a split second was all Naruto needed to steal the ball. "Keep your head in the game, Teme!" Naruto shouted at him then laughed before the ball gets snatched by Tenten. Sasuke's attention was turned back to the game as his teammate heads for their net, he jogged over to meet her.

Tenten attempted a layup, she was going to score.

_PANG _

The ball was hit out of her hands just before she managed to get it in the hoop. "Neji!" said a shocked Tenten in mid air. Neji smirked but Tenten just smiled back Sasuke flew past them with the ball before their feet managed to touch the ground, dunking the ball into the hoop.

"Nice one Sasuke!" praised Tenten. Neji felt a pang of jealousy that he wasn't on Tenten's team. Hinata blew the whistle "L-Loser ball" she mumbled.

"Hinata! That won't do! You gotta be louder!" Naruto shouted and Hinata perked up, her cheeks burning. "L-Loser Ball!" she squeaked, this time louder and more audible through the court.

She looked at Naruto for his opinion and he gave her a cheeky grin and thumbs up. She turned red and looked to the ground, playing with her fingers.

Another 10 minutes of intense competition mostly between Naruto and Sasuke, the whistle went off again. "First Quarter's over" Hinata announced.

"Time sure flies when you're winning" said Naruto, sniggering at Sasuke

"Who said you were winning" Sasuke snapped to attention all of the sudden.

"Who's keeping track of the points?" Naruto's eyes widened, they both turned to Hinata who had been staring dreamily at Naruto up to this point. She jerked to attention, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks at the sudden amount of attention she was receiving.

"Then I'll go see what's Sakura and Ino doing." said Tenten, wiping the sweat off her forehead with one of the face towels that the servants prepared. She hooked it over her neck and proceeded to exit the court with cat-like grace.

Sasuke didn't miss the way his Hyuga friend's eyes followed Tenten until she was out of the court

"You could always just ask her out" Sasuke wormed himself into Neji's thoughts

Neji turned and glared at his friend with all his might. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at his friend's obvious defensiveness when it comes to a subject that involved Tenten. For all the Uchiha knows, Neji has been crushing on Tenten since he's known them and the Hyuga's oversized ego has been preventing him for asking the girl out, afraid that the rejection will pop his ego.

Sasuke shrugged "If you don't make a move, _someone _will. Don't come crying to me when you leaves you for some other douche" said Sasuke, squeezing the contents of his water bottle into his mouth. Neji was suddenly silent, when Sasuke looked to him, all he saw was the ghost of what was left of Neji's former self who had just been brimming with confidence just a few moments ago.

In fact, he looked completely crestfallen.

Sasuke blinked and resisted the urge to rub his eyes, this _was _the same Neji right?

"What if she doesn't want me that way, and I jeopardize our current friendship by confessing?" Neji said.

Sasuke paused and turned his attention back to the empty court, a breeze blew through the court as the moments ticked by before Sasuke actually replied.

"She'd probably never want to have anything to do with you ever again"

Stabbed. Neji looked to the ground with his paling face. He felt like his soul was cracking with every second that ticks by.

"That's what you're thinking" Sasuke added.

Neji glanced at Sasuke, "If it doesn't work out for you, then you could always take joy in beating the living shit out of whoever makes her cry" with that, Sasuke pushed himself off the wire fence "I'm going for a walk" he said before walking out of the court to leave Neji to his thoughts.

Neji scoffed _'Yeah sure he gives you good advice now, but when you tell him to ask Sakura out, he'd go ahead and dig his own grave'_ Neji thought, but he couldn't help feeling a little respect for Sasuke.

"Are you sure you're not just planning to check on Sakura?" Neji called out, smugly and Sasuke just waved the unholy finger in the air for him. Neji raised his eyebrows with a knowing smirk.

...

Sasuke was in fact, going to go check on what Sakura's doing, just as he was passing the greenhouse, something made him stop and stare with his jaw on the floor. You guessed it!

Sakura...in a bikini.

She was having a water fight with Ino in the shallow pool with the water reaching a little above Sakura's knee, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to check out her ass.

The pinkette was trying to get back at Ino for pushing her into the pool, but she keeps getting the feeling that she's being watched. She turned towards the right side of the greenhouse which was where the entrance to the greenhouse from the basketball court is located. There was no one there.

Ino looked towards where Sakura was looking "What are you looking at? Sakura" said Ino. Sakura shrugged "I felt like I was being watched" said Sakura before she turned her attention back to her blonde friend.

Sasuke choked from behind the bush. Sakura's head snapped back towards the bushes, before Ino squirted her with a water gun, out of shock, she sucked in and successfully inhaled water. She broke out into a coughing fit. "Ino!" She called out at her best friend who broke out laughing, hard. "That's cheating!" Sakura kicked up the water at Ino, finally managing to wet Ino's hair.

As the girls fought, someone else was walking by and saw a Sasuke, crouched behind a bush "What are you doing, Sasuke?" said a familiar voice. Sasuke's head snapped to the side and he saw Shikamaru, just standing there, giving him a curious look. Sasuke looked back at the girls and they seemed to have noticed that someone was there.

Ino looked back at where Sakura was previously staring that.

There was no one there.

Sasuke had tackled Shikamaru to the ground just before the blonde could catch a glimpse of him, "It...te..." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head in pain. "What's your problem?" said Shikamaru, scowling at Sasuke. "Shhh" Sasuke put a finger on his lips without taking his eyes off what he was looking at. Shikamaru raised a brow at him before Sasuke placed his hand on the top of the lazy genius's head and turned it so that they were looking at the same thing.

Shikamaru choked and then had an epic nosebleed. He covered his nose with his hand as Sasuke snickered away. "You bastard, you were peeking at Ino!?" said Shikamaru, his voice muffled by his hand. However despite Shikamaru's threatening glare, Sasuke was complete fixated on Sakura had just shot up from the water after being dunked underwater again by Ino.

The water making her smooth pale skin shimmer in the sunlight, Shikamaru took note of Sakura's presence and then everything suddenly clicked. "Tch, damn pervert" Shikamaru muttered even though he was just as entranced by Ino as Sasuke was by Sakura.

As the girls had their fun, the two boys had their show, till-

"What are you peeking bastards doing?" asked a very ticked off voice. The boys froze and turned mechanically at the girl crouched in between them. Tenten cracked her knuckles and they gulped. "This is bad..." whispered Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded. Neji appeared around the corner and immediately directing Tenten's attention to him.

"Give me a hand with these morons will ya, Neji?" Tenten said through gritted teeth. The two peeking toms looked to their brown haired best friend with a look of horror but he merely shrugged apologetically before taking a step towards them. _So much for bros before hoes._ Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other, determined to get out of this unscathed they nodded in unison- before grabbing Tenten and-

Flung her at Neji.

WHAT?!

Neji panicked and his eyes widened as he attempted to catch Tenten, she hit him like a rocket, knocking them both down as Sasuke and Shikamaru made their escape. 'He can thank us later'

"Oof."

They both laid sprawled out on the concrete, groaning in pain. "I am going to freaking kill those two..." said Neji. Tenten groaned. She had her head on Neji's arm as her legs went across his. Neji gulped 'M-Maybe this isn't so bad'

Tenten sat up and rub her head "They better wait till I get my hands on them" grumbled Tenten. Neji sat up as well "You alright?" asked Neji. "Yeah I'm fine" Tenten answered plainly before freezing. She wasn't too heavy, was she? At times like this she couldn't help but act like her blonde best friend, always worrying about her weight.

Tenten leapt to her feet nimbly before offering her hand down to Neji, normally Neji wouldn't accept help from anyone however with the other party being Tenten, he knew she would lecture him about egotistical ways. It wasn't that he didn't like her lecturing him, he loved it when she spoke to him, he simply didn't want to feel like he was disappointing her.

Sakura sat at the side of the pool, watching as Tenten and Neji walked back to the court together with Tenten making hand movements that resemble basketball shots before a violent look gleamed across her face and her hands raised up in front of her as she made a movement that resembled choking the life out of the someone. Neji merely smirked as the brunette goes on and on. Sakura shuddered at what she was going to do to the poor soul.

Ino swam over to Sakura and they both watched the pair exit their view. "Neji seems to be in a good mood" said Ino "What do you think they're talking about" asked Sakura. "Who knows... More importantly, how did they get there in the first place" said Ino. Sakura shrugged and pushed herself off the edge of the pool and joining Ino in the water.

...

Later when the sun was about to set, Ino and Sakura had already got out from the water to take a shower because Ino kept complaining about her skin becoming pruney.

Tenten and the others ended their game a little after Sakura and Ino had gone back in. They had already occupied the two bathrooms in their room so Tenten went to take a shower in the bathroom across the hall while Hinata chose to wait.

However on the guys side, they only had two bathrooms and they were fighting over who's going first. Neji had accidentally knocked Shikamaru senseless once he found him in the room, slacking off. While Sasuke managed to escape Neji's rage by winning the glare battle.

But after that was the next battle, it's been half an hour and they were still going on about who's using the bathroom first

"No! I'm taking the shower first!"

"Move it, loser"

"I am not participating in this childish argument, I'm taking the shower."

"Yeah me too, stay out of it teme"

Naruto was grabbed by the back of the collar and thrown off by Sasuke, he rebounded back by tackling Sasuke to the ground, in the end they tumbled all the way to one of the bathrooms, surprisingly instead of Naruto flying out, Sasuke was kicked out and Naruto slammed the door on him. By the time he sat up, Neji had locked the door of the other bathroom.

Shikamaru groaned and sat up "Neji that bastard..." he cursed, rubbing his sore head, then he flopped back down and began snoring away. Sasuke got up and walked to his bed where he waited for the two bozos to finish showering, grumbling under his breath.

Naruto was first to finish, he trotted out of the steamy bathroom in his boxers with his towel hanging around his neck. "Ahh... that felt good" He looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at him like a demon. "Aha... about before, Sasuke... I-I didn't mean to kick you out like that" stammered Naruto. Sasuke just picked up his towel and pushed past Naruto as he entered the bathroom, Neji came out a little while after Naruto was spared.

He had his towel over his head and the green ribbon tied around his wrist, Naruto was already getting dressed. "Shikamaru hasn't come to his senses?" asked Neji.

Naruto shrugged "He might be too 'lazy' to get out of bed to take a shower" said Naruto, pulling his blue shirt over his head then ruffled his blonde hair for it to dry.

Neji put on a simple white tee, and a khaki shorts before he pulled out a hairdryer from his duffel bag and plugged it into the socket. "Ahh, it must be a pain having hair that long" said Naruto, flopping down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Not really" Neji answered sullenly. He's always had hair that long, if he cut his hair now then it'd be even stranger for him.

Neji remembered the time Tenten cried when they were in elementary, whining about how her mother cuts her hair and that she wouldn't let her grow her hair long.

_Flashback _

_"Ayumi-chan from class 1-A is so cute with her long hair" _

_"It must be so good having hair that pretty and long" _

_Tenten eavesdropped on her classmate's conversation then reached up to her small thin bunch of hair tied in two pigtails, she sulked and buried her head in her arm, unaware that Neji was staring at her._

_Later that day, Neji had been paying more attention to Tenten's actions, partially following her around though he acts like he's just going the same way. "Sasuke, Sasuke! I dare you to stand on the swings and see who swings the highest!" shouted Naruto. "Eh?! I-Isn't that a little too dangerous?" said Sakura."Yeah! Naruto! What if you get hurt!" said Ino. _

_Naruto just grinned cheekily at them "Heehee, girls should just be girls and watch, this is a man's battle! What do you say?! Sasuke!" declared Naruto."Loser" Sasuke answered in a monotone. Naruto faceplanted on the ground. "You're just too chicken to do it!" accused Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and everyone gasped. "Sasuke raised an eyebrow!" gasped Ino. Naruto folded his arms proudly. "Don't do it, Sasuke! It's dangerous" pleaded Sakura. _

_Sasuke poked her forehead as he walked past her. Sakura pouted and rubbed her forehead as Sasuke and Naruto got on the swings._

_As the others watched Naruto and Sasuke's showdown, Tenten was hiding behind the bushes near the playground, crying alone. She heard a twig snap under someone's foot, she jumped and turned to look at the intruder, Neji stood there, looking at her through concerned eyes. _

_"Neji...!" gasped Tenten, quickly wiping away her tears. "I wasn't crying or anything" said Tenten, her voice a little rough cause of the blockage in her nose and throat from the crying. _

_Neji sat down beside her."What's wrong?" _

_Tenten stopped wiping her tears away "Mother..." she began. "Mother won't let me grow my hair long" she said. "That's why you were crying?" said Neji. Tenten nodded "She says I can't keep long hair till I'm older" she said through her knees. "Everyone in class was talking about Ayumi-chan's pretty long hair, it made me felt... bad" said Tenten. _

_"There's nothing wrong with having short hair, Ino, Sakura,and Hinata all have short hair" said Neji. "That's true, but they stand out easily, they look cute in short hair too. I just look... plain" Tenten finished bitterly _

_"That's not true" _

_Tenten turned to look at Neji slowly "I think you look better than anyone" Tenten's eyes widened "W-What...?" stammered Tenten. Neji simply looked down at his hands not quite sure how he was supposed to follow up with a compliment like that, he rarely ever complimented anyone, he snucked a peek at the sulking brunette. She had her head buried deeply in her arms and knees. "How is it like" she asked all of the sudden. "Hm?" _

_"Having long hair" said Tenten, she looked towards him "You have long hair" Neji blinked then subconsciously reached for his hair "Ah, nothing special, I guess" said Neji. _

_"Then why do you keep your long hair" _

_"It's not like I want to, the guys make fun of my long hair as well, But it's my family's tradition. So I've got no choice"_

_"Oh" Tenten acknowledged quietly, then suddenly she perked up "Then, I'll give you this" Tenten, she reached into her pocket then pulled out a dark green ribbon, she rubbed the back of her head meekly, "I was planning to use this once I'm allowed to grow my hair long, but it seems like that won't be anytime soon, So I'll give it to you. A item of friendship, I guess. Hehe" she said with a embarrassed blush on her face._

_"Alright then" smiled Neji, he turned around and Tenten took off his old, faded grey rubber hair tie and replaced it with the dark green ribbon. "There" she said, satisfied."A-Ah! You don't have to wear it, if... you don't want to" said Tenten, poking her fingers together. _

_End of Flashback_

Who would've thought that Neji would be wearing it for the rest of his life. He smiled at the thought, his hand unconsciously move itself to touch the ribbon.

"Neji... you..." Naruto's said, eyes narrowing at Neji's green ribbon. Neji began to feel nervous, did he find out that the ribbon was given to him by Tenten...?!

"Look like a girl"

Neji threw his bag at Naruto. "I dare you to say that again" he challenged. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again" said Naruto, hiding his face. "Moron" huffed Neji as he flicked on the hairdryer.

...

A few minutes later, Naruto and Neji decided to meet the girls downstairs first. The girls were already there, chatting about stuff they frankly had no interest in. "Yo, ladies" said Naruto as he entered the dining area with Neji. "Oh, it's Neji and Naruto" said Sakura. "What happened to Shikamaru and Sasuke-kun" asked Ino.

"Sasuke's still probably in the showers" said Neji. "Shikamaru that lazy butthole's probably sleeping his ass off after Neji knocked him unconscious" said Naruto. "You knocked him unconscious?" gasped Ino. "Yeah" Neji answered simply. Ino stood up and sized up to Neji "Why!?"

Ino was really short compared to Neji, he was nearly a head taller than her, yet her fierce aura was eating his. "A-Ah... He pissed her off" mumbled Tenten, twitching at the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Why, you asked? Cause I felt like it" said Neji, pushing Ino further just cause he didn't want to give her the real reason. Before Ino could snap at Neji, the lightning flashed and thunder snapped then roared, everyone froze when the all the electronics ceased. "A-A blackout...?" gasped Sakura. "I guess so" Tenten's voice answered. "Then it's probably not a good idea for us to be walking around" said Neji.

"Tch" huffed Ino as she sat back down. A few moments later, the servants brought in a few candles. "I apologize for this mishap, we will have the electricity running soon. So please wait patiently, Ino-sama" the butler bowed sincerely.

"Alright, you don't have to rush it" said Ino. "Thank you very much" the man bowed once more and left them with lit candles. Naruto plopped his face down on the glass table "Ahh... Now I'm bored." sighed Naruto.

"T-Then why don't we play a game" said Hinata. "Good idea! Let's play I Spy!" declared Naruto before Neji conked him on the head "What can you spy in the dark?" he snapped.

A vein popped up on Naruto's head "I spy... with my little eye... A SHITTY LONG HAIRED JERK THAT LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!" Naruto shouted at Neji before receiving another lump on the head by him "What did you call me? Blonde loser" retorted Neji. "Who're you calling a blonde failure, homo hair!" yelled Naruto.

The insult battle went on.

Tenten tapped her finger on the table while her head rested on her palm, the tapping quickened as she began twitching, she snapped. "Shut up! No one wants to hear you ladies argue about your life's problems! One more insult from either one of you..." Tenten cracked her knuckles "I'll crush you"

Naruto and Neji gulped as they sank down to their seats.

Tenten huffed and sat plopped down roughly on her seat. "Ehe...he" exclaimed Ino, _'S-Scary...'_

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare" Sakura suggested, hoping to calm Tenten down. _Because who wouldn't play truth or dare at a gathering with friends._

"G-Good call, forehead." said Ino, glancing at Tenten. "Let's play!" she said with a challenging look.

They sighed in relief. "Alright then, who wants to start" asked Ino.

-Silence-

"Looks like there's no choice, I'll start" said Neji, crossing his arms. "Alright! Neji! Truth... or _Dare_" said Tenten, her eyes narrowed at the last word. "Since you obviously want me to pick dare... I pick truth" said Neji with a smirk. Tenten frowned "Hmph, fine then" huffed Tenten. "What's your favorite boxers pattern" said Tenten, half snickering. Neji's eyes widened at the humiliating question.

Everyone began choking and snickering.

"Damn you, Tenten..." cursed Neji through his teeth.

"Weeeeell? Aren't you gonna tell us?" urged Ino. Neji glared at her before looking down. "T-The one with-" the rest of his words were inaudible mumbling.

"I can't hear you~" mocked Tenten.

"The one with fish prints on it" he nearly shouted.

Everyone burst out laughing their insides out.

Neji waited _patiently _for them to quit laughing, when they finished laughing, Neji was determined to act like nothing ever happened. Tenten wiped the tear from her eye "Alright" she snickered a little "Sakura, you're next" said Tenten. Sakura choked "M-Me?" sounding a little nervous.

"Is there anyone here that's named Sakura too?" said Ino. "Ara? I thought my name was forehead" said Sakura with a smug look on her face. "If you wanted to be called that you should've just said so. Forehead" said Ino. Sakura faceplanted on the table "Nevermind, just ask" said Sakura.

"Alright, Truth of Dare" asked Ino. Sakura looked up, her chin on the table "Dare, I'm not afraid" said Sakura, daringly. "I dare you, to walk around the villa, with only this flashlight" said Ino.

"W-What?!" stammered Sakura. Ino flicked on the flashlight and put it under her face "What's wrong... you scared?~" mocked Ino. Hinata squeaked even though that wasn't meant for her, unconsciously she clung on to a blushing Naruto.

"I'm not scared!" Sakura stood and grabbed the flashlight from Ino and proceeded out of the dining area. "Don't come back till you've walked every inch!" Ino called out. "I know!" snapped Sakura.

She could heard Ino and the other giggling back at the dining room, she sighed. She went up the first flight of steps she saw. She encountered a corridor, her heartbeats quickened, she gulped 'This is where the main character of those horror movies gets jumped by the zombies or alien or even vengeful spirits' her hands began to shake.

The door in front of her opened slowly and creakily, Sakura's heart stopped. She couldn't move, Her flashlight began blinking before the light disappeared _'W-What?! The batteries died, at this time...!?'_ It was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing.

The lightning flash, revealing the one that was staring at her then the thunder snapped "Sakura?" the voice said. Sakura's soul returned to her body and she moved instinctively "Sasuke!" she wailed.

Before she clung on Sasuke like her life depended on it.

The thunder roared as Sasuke took a step back to regain balance. "S-Sakura...?!" stammered Sasuke. The flashlight landed on the floor with a thump. His body was frozen.

Next Chapter 

"I dare you to sleep with Shikamaru"

"What's a manicure"

"Has anyone seen Neji?"

"So, what do you guys wanna do later"

"Then we'll teach you how to play"


	9. Having Fun

**Hello Ladies! This chapter is dedicated to: Mystery Day Dreamer**

**For reminding me that it was time to post a new chapter of this story up XD I've been busy with life, as usual- unfortunately. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not quite as interesting as I wanted it to be. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Having Fun<strong>

Sakura's fingers tightened on a handful of clothing, as if she was hanging on for her life. Sasuke stood like a statue, unable to move as the love of his life had her arms around him, and her face buried in his chest.

(I'll let you peek inside Sasuke's head)

**Sasuke POV**

I had my towel over my head as I ruffled my hair to dry it when suddenly, the lights went out. A blackout? I sighed and opened the toilet door only to find a wall of darkness; Uchihas have good eyesight so my eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness. I went over to my bag and pulled out what felt like a baggy singlet and pants.

I shook my hair a little then ruffled it; I sighed and noticed that the loser Shikamaru was still here, maybe I should go downstairs. I walked over to the door and opened it, it creaked. How annoying... I opened it slowly only to find that it just made it more annoying, I scowled then I caught a glimpse of light flash then disappear. I turned towards it.

Sakura...?

I spoke my thoughts out loud, she seemed to have snapped out of it when I did that-

"Sasuke!" she took me by surprise, before I knew it. She had wrapped her hands around me-

_-Sasuke's mind is currently unavailable, Please try again later-_

**Normal POV **

Sakura turned her head to the side, eyes squeeze closed, they slowly opened then widened. She was hugging Sasuke...

She jumped back, shoving Sasuke a little, she lost balance and landed on her behind with a thump "S-Sasuke! Ahah! I-I-I was just-" she was cut off when the lights went back on, it flashed a few times before the lightning went off, the electricity was cut again. But amidst the flashing, Sakura could've sworn that she saw a red faced Sasuke standing before her.

She must've been delusional, Sasuke never blushes. More importantly how was she gonna face Sasuke after forcing him into a hug like that, he must think she was trying to take advantage of the situation. "S-Sasuke...?" she said as she looked up nervously.

Sasuke was looking down on her, he offered her a hand. "Be careful where you're going" he said, brushing it off as a bump though it affected him more than what he makes it look like. In reality, he actually wanted so badly to take it as a confession and-

Sakura's contact dragged him back to reality "S-Sorry... I couldn't see where I was going..." she murmured. While she was getting up the thunder snapped and the hand around Sasuke's tightened, he pulled her up into a hug before the fear had a chance to hit Sakura's nervous system. "It's alright" he whispered softly in her ear. Sakura's eyes widened, she didn't panic or shove him away. She could feel her heartbeats calming down, Sakura felt totally at ease. _Why is it that he's the only one that is able to make me feel so safe..._

The thunder and lightning lashed out all they wanted but Sakura and Sasuke were in a world of their own. Sakura shifted and Sasuke loosened his hold on her, concerned about her feeling uncomfortable. "Thanks, Sasuke" said Sakura in a calm voice. Sasuke didn't speak a word he just took her by the hand and walked down the corridor that leads to the living room "A-Ah, I still have to walk around the whole mansion alone. You can go meet the others first" said Sakura

"You were playing truth of dare again?" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded meekly then stepped aside to continue down the hall. "I see..." muttered Sasuke "then I'll go with you" he added. "Eh...?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and Sasuke got ahead of her. "But... don't you want to go downstairs first? I can do this on my own" said Sakura. Sasuke merely turned his head to look at her a little then grabbed her hand and started walking.

Sakura followed quietly, secretly happy.

Meanwhile, the others were continuing with the game. Tenten and Neji left to help out with getting the electricity back on, so all that was left was Ino, Naruto and Hinata. Ino let out a long sigh "What's wrong, Ino-chan" asked Hinata. "We can't continue the game like this if there are only 3 people..." whined Ino.

"Why not" asked Naruto.

"Because it's not fun that way" snapped Ino. "Then I'll ask you. Truth of Dare, Ino" challenged Naruto. Bored and desperate for some entertainment, Ino boldly declared-

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sleep with Shikamaru" said Naruto with a grin.

Ino froze.

"Wh-What did you say?" said Ino, praying that she had heard him wrong. "I dare you to sleep with Shikamaru" repeated Naruto. She didn't hear him wrong after all!

"Oh I didn't mean it in a way that you have to do 'it' with him, just share the same bed with him" he added.

But now the real question is whether she should be happy that she has a reason for sleeping (In the same bed) with him or nervous about sharing the same bed with him. Naruto snapped her out of it when he waved a man in front of her

"Oiii~ Anybody in there?~" Ino blinked, Naruto raised his eyebrows and made a smug face "How bout it? Chickened out yet?" he mocked.

"Fine! I'll sleep with him!" Ino declared boldly. Naruto grinned 'Shikamaru's gonna owe me for this'

"Sleep with who?"

This voice...

It was too familiar, even if she didn't want it to be true, there's no doubting it. This voice can only belong to-

"Oh! Shikamaru, you're finally awake?" said Naruto. Shikamaru's gaze was fixed on Ino, who was wrecking her brain for an answer to that question. "Well? Who is it" said Shikamaru, unlike the others, Ino has had quite a number of boyfriends but they never last a week, he knew about that fact but so far he's never heard of her sleeping with any one of them.

"A-Ah... um... that is..." Ino looked around, not sure how to tell him. 'Oh Naruto dared me to sleep with you so, let's work well together' she can't put it like that!

"I dared her to sleep in the same bed with you tonight" said Naruto.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Shikamaru strangled Naruto. "I am going to kill you" said Shikamaru in a dark threatening voice whilst his body emitted a heavy aura of death. "A-Ah! Wait a second Shikamaru!" said Naruto, trying to save his life. "S-Stop it, Shikamaru-kun! It's not Naruto-kun's f-fault!" squeaked Hinata, afraid of approaching Shikamaru.

"It's fine"

Came a voice in the background.

Shikamaru stopped the attempted murder and looked at Ino. "Since It's just a dare, and it's only for tonight, it might be fun. Just like old times, ne? Shikamaru" smiled Ino, but there was a trace of hurt in her voice. _Did he find it that repulsive to share a same bed with me?_

Shikamaru's jaw dropped but his hand immediately clasped his mouth to hide his blushing face. 'It might be fun for you, but what am I going to do...' he groaned internally

Naruto nudged Shikamaru with him elbow, when he looked at him, he gave him a wink. Shikamaru returned it with a punch, he clicked his tongue then sat down in the seat next to him. "What happened to the others" he asked. "I sent Sakura off to complete a round around the mansion as a dare" said Ino. "T-Tenten-chan and Neji nii-san went to help get the electricity running again" said Hinata.

"I wonder what happened to Sasuke" wondered Ino.

Shikamaru smirked, he can't tell them that he witnessed the exchange between Sakura and Sasuke. or he might get himself killed by a certain raven head.

"Ah! Shikamaru's smirking! You know something don't you!" cried Ino as she stood up. "Gehh"

"What is it, Shikamaru" urged Naruto, completely forgetting the fact that he just got punched by the same guy.

Shikamaru turned away "I don't know what you're talking about" he lied.

"I-It must be something that happened between Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun, r-right" stuttered Hinata. Shikamaru's eyes widened a little. 'She's sharp.'

He tried not to let it show, but unfortunately Ino noticed his change in expression and pushed him further "Spill it, Shikamaru!" she demanded. He looked at her lazily "Make me"

Ino pouted, Shikamaru twitched. Was this part of her plan? Cause it's working pretty well.

However, Ino was just thinking. Her real plan was-

"I'll kick you when you're sleeping!" she threatened.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" he mocked.

"I really will!"

"It's troublesome so don't" said Shikamaru. "Then spill it!" said Ino. "That's troublesome too, so no."

Ino clenched her fist "Fine! But if you get kicked off the bed it's not my fault!" she huffed before sitting back down.

"Oh oh oh! It's my turn! Someone ask me!" said Naruto, waving his hands in the air.

"T-Truth or D-Dare" asked Hinata.

"DARE" answered Naruto as he wiggled his eyebrows. As Hinata struggled to think of a dare for Naruto, Ino tapped her finger on the table, her nail hitting the thick glass with a-

_-Thack-Thack-Thack-_

She snapped, "I dare you to get a manicure and go to soccer practice and show it off" said Ino. Naruto paused "What's a manicure" he tilted his head. Ino flashed her perfectly groomed silver nails in front of him "this, is a manicure"

"You want me to paint my nails?" Naruto cringed. Ino nodded.

"Well that doesn't seem very 'daring'" whined Naruto.

"You have to show it off at soccer practice" said Ino.

"EW! ONLY GIRLS DO THAT!"

Hinata and Ino chuckled "It _is _a dare" said Ino. Naruto pouted with an unsatisfied look in his eyes. "Fine! But we'll only paint it on the last day of this trip" said Naruto. "Deal"

They heard rapid footsteps approaching, Tenten came running into the dining room "Has anyone seen Neji?" said Tenten a little panting. Everyone shook their heads "Ahh... mou! Where did that moron wandered off too?!" Tenten whined frustratedly. "W-What happened?" asked Hinata. "Neji and I were walking over to the generator room to help but we got lost... then before I knew it, Neji was gone too" said Tenten. "He was eaten by ghosts!" Shouted Naruto. "G-Ghost?!" stuttered Hinata, going pale. "Don't worry! I'll protect you, Hinata!" declared Naruto, pulling Hinata into a bear hug. The poor Hyuga exploded red and looked down "O-Okay..."

"How old are you guys to believe that there are actually ghosts that eat humans" said Ino with her arms crossed maturely over her chest.

"Oh no! NEJI HAS BEEN EATEN BY A GHOST! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Tenten panicked and paced around the dark.

"You too!?"

Ino sighed and composed herself. Now's not the time to panic just because Neji's missing, Sakura doesn't seem like she's going to coming back anytime soon and god knows where Sasuke is... It's her duty to take charge. _HELL YEAH! I CAN DO THIS._

But before Ino could voice out, Shikamaru beat her to it. "Neji probably got lost, you know how terrible his sense of direction is. If you retrace your steps there's a high possibility of you bumping into him" said Shikamaru. Tenten's eyes lit up "Alright! Thanks Shikamaru" she said then ran off, calling for Neji . "What about Sakura-chan and Sasuke" said Naruto.

Shikamaru smirked "You don't have to worry about them" that was all he said.

Right now, Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the last hallway, still hand in hand.

**Sakura POV **

He's so nice...

He's too nice...

Oh god.

I can't take this.

I refrained from banging my head to the wall. I felt Sasuke's hand shift in mine and blushed, this... isn't that bad, I guess.

I smiled and walked a little closer to him, our arms brushing and hands swinging lightly. If only we could always walk like this.

We're approaching the end of the hallway soon and I would have to let go of his hand before we enter the dining room. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Before we knew it, we were standing outside the dining room.

**End of POV **

"H-How do we go in..." said Sakura.

"You can let go of my hand" said Sasuke, in an awkward tone as if he was trying to hide something.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry!" stammered Sakura, hiding her sadness. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in. He was immediately greeted by a loud-

"TEME! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" from Naruto.

"God, you're noisy" Sasuke twitched. Sakura followed in after that and everyone stared "WOO! What were you kids doing together in the dark!" cheered Naruto. "Sakura! I didn't know you were that eager!" said Ino.

The two of them blushed and looked at each other then looked away "W-We weren't doing anything!" Sakura said defensively. "Don't jump to your perverted conclusions like that" said Sasuke, annoyed. "Oh REEEEAAAALLLY~" Naruto pushed on, but unfortunately all he got was a punch on the head then Sasuke took the seat next to Shikamaru. Sakura shyly took the empty seat next to Ino, who was giving her the 'spill it or die' look.

Sakura gave a slight nod, right before the lights went on, everyone looked around "The lights are finally back on" said Ino. "So, what happened while I was gone" said Sakura. "Ino has to sleep with Shikamaru tonight!~" Naruto immediately blurted it out. Both Sakura and Sasuke's heads snapped towards the person next to them. "Don't you think you're going a bit too fast with this relationship? Shikamaru, You guys aren't even dating" teased Sasuke, smirking.

Shikamaru handled it like a pro and refused to submit to Sasuke's teasing, "It was a dare, it's not like I want to" said Shikamaru after he said it, he immediately regretted, he heard something cracking. "So... You don't _want _to sleep with me eh? I'm not worthy enough to share the same with you huh?" said Ino. Shikamaru twitched 'I didn't say that much' he thought, Ino slammed her palms onto the table, making everyone jump.

"You just wait, Shikamaru. I'll make you regret saying that" said Ino, as she glared the living daylights out of Shikamaru. The tension was broken by an incoming voice "Guys guys, Look who I found~" a perky voice called out from outside the dining room. Tenten skipped inside, _handcuffed _to Neji.

WHAT?!

Neji had an embarassed look on him, his lower lip slightly jutting out as he gets dragged in. "Real smooth, Neji" said Sasuke.

"You loser! You got lost again, didn't you!" mocked Naruto.

A vein popped up on his head, he was really to knock Naruto senseless again but there was a tug on his arm, making him stumble back a step.

"Tenten! Stop tugging on my arm!" he snapped and pulled back

"I can't help it! I wanna go sit next to Sakura!" said Tenten, pulling her hand back to her side.

"You lost the key and you still want to be selfish!?" yelled Neji.

"If you didn't wander off alone, we wouldn't be like this!" retorted Tenten.

Electricity sparked between the two and it suddenly became really hard to breath. Sakura stood up "Now, now. Calm down, both of you." said Sakura, making peace between the two. "Tenten, why are you handcuffed to Neji?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a pretty long story" said Tenten

_Flashback_

_"Neeeejiiii~" Tenten called out as she ran through the hallways, she tripped and stumbled forward but she lost her footing and landed face flat on the floor. "Ow..." she pushed herself off the ground and onto fours. she heard metal falling on the floor and looked down. "Ah! the handcuffs papa tried to give me..." she said to no one in particular. She got up and sat Indian style on the marble floor and examined the handcuffs. "Hmm... there's nothing special about this" she cuffed herself and gave it a little shake._

_Footsteps approached her and soon, two feet were in front of her , she looked up and met the eyes of Neji. "What are you doing down there, Tenten" said Neji as if he hasn't been lost this whole time. he offered her a hand and she looked at it, she couldn't see very well in the dark, but she could tell that he was offering her a hand but instead of taking it she went- _

_"Where the hell have you been?!" she snapped at him as she jumped on her feet, completely ignoring his stretched out hand and shook him by the collar. _

_"You made me think you were eaten by ghosts or something!" _

_"Tenten" said Neji, but there was no reaction, Tenten continued shaking him and complaining. _

_"Tenten" Neji tried again. But still there was no change in her shouting. He grabbed her hand to stop her shaking "Tenten!" this time he was sure he got through to her. They looked each other in the eye._

_-Badump-_

_The handcuff, cuffed itself around Neji's wrist. Locking Tenten and Neji together. "Oh so that's what it does, it's an auto cuff" said Tenten. "Very funny, now uncuff us" said Neji in an unamused tone. "Alright alright" said Tenten as she searched herself for the keys. She paused and thought for a moment "Please don't tell me you lost them" said Neji. Tenten looked at him with a nervous smile. Neji twitched and conked her on the head. _

_"You idiot! We can't be stuck like this!" snapped Neji. _

_"It's not my fault! Papa must've slipped it into my luggage when I wasn't looking" said Tenten. _

_"Then you should've at least made sure you had the key before you cuffed yourself!" said Neji. _

_End_

"And after that the lights came back on and we managed back without getting separated" said Tenten, rather proud of herself. "How can we get separated when we're cuffed together like this" said Neji. "Have you tried breaking the chains?" said Naruto. "It's harder than it sounds" said Sakura. "Besides, did you think Neji hasn't tried that already?" said Sasuke.

"You're sharp, Sasuke. Neji did try to break it with force. But this _was_ invented by papa afterall, it can't possibly be that easy" said Tenten. The three guys looked at Neji with grins and smirks that practically read 'Good luck on your first night'

And he could almost hear Naruto say 'This is your chance, she can't run away like that'

Neji restrained the urge to pound the living shit out of his three friends.

**Neji POV **

"Oh then you're going to have to spend the night together" said Ino. Thank you Ino, for stating that out loud as if I didn't know already!

How did it end up like this...

I looked over at Tenten, she was... panicking...? I don't know what to do, was she so afraid of the idea of sleeping with me? Yeah, I might not be able to control myself and pin her down on the bed and-

Bad thought! She's just a friend, I can't do that to her! But...

My heart raced.

Why am I getting excited over this?

**End of POV **

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find the key by morning. For now, you have enjoy each other's company" said Ino. "Ara? I can say the same for you, Ino. Have fun with Shikamaru" said Sakura. Both Ino and Shikamaru choked on air.

"Shut up!" snapped Ino. "Then that" Tenten gestured between them "Makes us even."

Later that evening, after they've all finished with their meal. It was time for them to head to bed. Hinata and Sakura headed to their original room as did Naruto and Sasuke. They left the two couples to sort things out themselves, but before they left Ino declared a silent challenge. As she walked past Tenten she said "First one to make a move, wins" she said in a low whisper, loud enough for only Tenten to hear. Tenten turned around and looked at Ino who had her back facing he and walking away with Shikamaru. 'Fine...'

Eventually, they decided to use the two unoccupied bedrooms with king sized beds. They stopped by their original rooms to get their things before moving to their bedrooms.

Tenten and Neji stared at the bed. "Well we might as well get some sleep" said Tenten. 'Easy for you to say' Tenten climbed on halfway before she paused, Neji gave her a questioning look "N-Neji?" she said rather nervously "I need to pee..."

Neji nearly fell to the ground, but how were they gonna go to the bathroom, cuffed to each other...

Does that mean they had to shower together..?

Neji had a nosebleed.

He slapped a hand over his nose, trying to hide the nosebleed. Tenten stared at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Neji shook his head viciously. Tenten shrugged then dragged him all the way to the toilet. "Listen, if you turn around. I'll rip your eyeballs out" stated Tenten. "Alright alright"

Neji turned red as he heard Tenten's clothing slide down her skin, thoughts of jumping her right on the spot kept on flashing in his mind. He was afraid he really might lose himself. Thankfully it ended safely without anyone getting hurt.

Tenten found getting ready for bed whilst being handcuffed to the love of her life harder than she thought. They spent ages staring at the ceiling, not knowing how to go to sleep. Tenten suddenly remembered the challenge Ino declared, she gulped. Seduction wasn't really her thing, but she didn't want to lose to Ino, she was definitely gonna rub it in her face afterwards.

Tenten mustered all of her courage and turned to face Neji only to find his eyes closed, how this reminded her of nap time when they were in kindergarten, they would always sleep next to each other and Tenten would always turn around to annoy him in his sleep.

She smiled. "What are you smiling at" said Neji, eyes still closed. Tenten's expression dropped "Oh you were awake?" said Tenten. Neji didn't answer that, Tenten etched closer to him and leaned her head on his neck, tickling neck and making his heart beat fast, not that it wasn't having the same effect on Tenten.

"T-Tenten...?" stammered Neji as Tenten began clinging on him like a pillow.

**Neji POV**

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit

I can't sleep with her clinging on to me like this! I struggled to calm my breathing, hoping that she hadn't notice how much I was panicking. I could feel her breath on my neck, I don't even want to think about how close she is right now.

"Neji" I heard her say.

I didn't answer her incase my voice would betray me and squeak out of tone. "You hair smells nice" she slurred. I feel the breath on my neck as she spoke. I swallowed, hoping she didn't notice that. I really hope that that's the last thing she's gonna say.

"Don't pretend you're asleep" she suddenly cut in. Shit. Did she figure that out through my uneven breathing?

"Hn" I managed.

She snorted and lifted my arms before going under them and lying on my shoulder, her arm across her chest to follow the cuffs. She's enjoying this, she's definitely enjoying torturing me like this. "Do you still have that ribbon I gave you?" Tenten asked me.

I smiled, of course I do, but I didn't answer her like that, instead I said "You mean the one you gave me after crying because you couldn't grow your hair long? Yeah" said Neji.

I could feel her jaw open next to me "You remembered it too well, fine." she said.

"That was a pretty lame reason to cry" I said, she's probably gonna snap at me for saying that. "We were in first grade! Kids cry for stupid reasons like that" she snapped, I smirked and turned over to face her "But the fact that you would cry for such a reason is still amusing, considering that you have such long hair now"

Our eyes met and we just stared at each other for what seemed like ages, she has pretty eyes...

My eyes traveled down to her soft lips, I feel weird.

Am I losing myself, but I don't feel sexually frustrated or anything. I just feel so attracted and calm even though my heart is beating like crazy.

And everything just happened accordingly, and before I knew it. I was kissing Tenten, she had her eyes close and she kissed back, surprisingly

I wrapped my arms around her petit body, my eyes drifting close.

Wait a minute. My eyes shot open and I released her from the kiss, Tenten did the same. The atmosphere became pretty awkward

"That was... weird" I heard Tenten say.

It's not if you wanna go again. I gave myself a mental slap.

"Aha... right. We should get some sleep now" I said as a weak attempt to cover up my actions. I unwrapped myself from her and turned away, trying to calm my raging hormones.

Even though I was the one that suggested we go to sleep , I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes, everytime I do, I see Tenten's face and I would relive the moment I kissed her. Yeah sure it was no longer her first kiss since I fell on her earlier today, but that's not the point.

Point is, I can't freaking go to sleep. I sighed and turned back to face Tenten since that's the only thing I'm capable of doing.

She was facing me with eyes closed and expression neutral, I smirked at the light snoring coming from her I brushed away her bangs that covered her eyelashes.

"I love you" I whispered to her in the softest tone I could manage and just like that I confessed, too bad she isn't awake to hear it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. We will just returned to being friends just like before, stupid, plain, not-a-couple friends.

But when I opened my eyes, Tenten was staring at me with eyes of disbelief "T-Tenten?" I stammered, traitorous voice...

I looked around, not knowing what to say "I'm not sure how much of that you heard..." I said.

"I heard everything" she gave that simple answer. Ahh, she's probably gonna think I'm some kinda weirdo.

She kissed me

Wait, she _kissed _me?

Does that mean she-

"I love you too, you jerk" she said after breaking the kiss.

I couldn't say anything, god I must look so uncool now. I managed to snap myself back to reality, though I'm not really sure if I'm not dreaming. I hope not.

I could no longer restrain myself as my body heated "Forgive me" I said

Before I jumped her, I grabbed her wrists and held them down on the bed before I kissed her-

**End of POV**

Neji kissed Tenten, it deepened as Tenten parted her lips and Neji inserted his tongue, the kiss lasted till Tenten gasped for air and Neji, not intending to stop, placed his lips on her neck. Her shoulders tensed and her back arched upwards, she let out an unintentional moan.

Neji smirked as he sucked on the side of her neck till there was a mark, he let go of her wrists, one of her hands dragging along as his hands travelled up her shirt, her stomach sucked in and her breathing was uneven, she opened her eyes and looked at Neji, his expression was calm and composed as always, but his eyes were lustful.

Afterall, he had been restraining himself for all this time. But Tenten couldn't help but feel a little scared, this _was _her first time, Neji saw the fear in her eyes and immediately retracted his hands as if it burns. He sighed and flopped down on top of her, head burying in her neck. He panted into her neck.

"N-Neji?" asked Tenten . "Sorry" he muttered. Tenten smiled and hugged him "Go out with me?" she asked out of a sudden. Neji paused, _wait a second, this isn't right. Why is she the one asking, moreover, didn't she agree to be his girlfriend when she replied his confession? _

Neji chuckled "Now something isn't right here" she smiled at her.

Meanwhile...

Ino, on the other hand didn't make a move on Shikamaru, she made that bet just to get Tenten to finally make a move on Neji. Her night passed like any other night.

Though I can't say the same for Shikamaru as merely being on the same bed as Ino excited him, but thanks to his laziness to move, he managed to drift asleep. But without his knowing, Ino stole a kiss upon his lips and went to sleep with a blushing face. '_What Shikamaru doesn't know, won't hurt him' _

Next morning, the first one to wake is Hinata as the girl was too nice and set the alarm at 5 friggin A.M. in the morning so she could wait till 8 o clock and wake the others up so they won't over sleep. Unfortunately her plan failed when her alarm woke Sakura up as well and she then threatened Hinata to go to sleep or she'll bring Naruto over.

But their sleep was soon interrupted when Ino bashed into the room and woke them both up at 7.

"Get up! Both of you!" she shook them both, one after another. Hinata shot up "Naruto-kun?" she blurted out. There was silence as Ino stared at her with an eyebrow raised and Sakura gave her a questioning look with her sleepy, puffy eyes.

She exploded red and covered herself in the blankets once again. Ino shook her and blinked "You can't go to sleep now! C'mon! Up up!" she yelled at them, when both girls showed no response, she pouted and scowled.

Then pulled out of bed by their legs.

They landed on the marble floor with a thump and a "Ow..."

Hinata quickly got up on her feet and rubbed her eyes, Sakura on the other hand wasn't very happy about being dragged out of bed. She laid on the floor all tangled in her blanket and get Ino the 'I am very unimpressed' face

"Just get up and look at what Tenten and Neji's doing" said Ino in a voice too hyper for someone who had just woken up. Eventually Sakura had to get up and followed Ino to Tenten and Neji's room with Hinata.

Ino opened the door a little and they peeked into it in a vertical line.

Neji and Tenten were snuggling together. Neji was behind Tenten his cuffed hand around Tenten's waist to follow her cuffed hand. His face buried in her hair, their legs tangled up under the sheets. Sakura held back the urge to barge in a squeal. Hinata blushed "W-Wow, Neji nii-san... h-he's.." Hinata whispered.

Ino pushed open the door. "Wakey wakey love birds!" Ino said loudly as she clapped her hands repeatedly.

Neji and Tenten shot up and looked around in panic. Ino dragged open the curtains, allowing the sun to blind them. Tenten winced "Ugh... The sun is still up, go back to sleep" she groaned and flopped down back to sleep, dragging Neji down with her.

Ino put her hands on her hips "So it's official then, you guys did it?" said Ino. Tenten paused and looked at her only to be bewildered by her wiggling eyebrows. "Did what" said Tenten. "IT" said Ino, emphasizing on the word. Neji swallowed. Tenten gave her a questioning look before it hit her.

She turned red, "We didn't do it!" she squeaked. "Oh really? You two seem to enjoy snuggling together" said Ino. Sakura and Hinata nodded next to her. "There's nothing wrong with sleeping with your girlfriend" said Neji with a smirk.

Everyone looked at him, astonished. "So... it's done then. You guys are really together" said Sakura. "N-Neji nii-san finally confessed?" said Hinata. Ino smirked "I'll break your balls if you break her heart" Ino stated. Neji snorted "Fair enough"

"C'mon Ino, let them have their privacy" said Sakura, dragging Ino out. Before they exited the room, Sakura turned to them "You two had better get dressed, we haven't decided on what are we gonna do today" she said then tossed a key at them, it landed in front of them. Tenten looked down on it, wondering what was it. The door shut.

"OHH!"

"When did you take that key from me?" Ino asked Sakura outside the room. "I suspected that you were the one who took it cause you kept smiling when Tenten came back with a handcuffed Neji. And I suppose that you're the one who slipped the cuffs into Tenten's luggage as well?" said Sakura. "Hah, I can't get anything past that billboard of yours" said Ino as they began down the corridor and towards the guys room.

"So what happened between you and Shikamaru" said Sakura. Ino halted for a moment before continuing "Nothing, the jerk just snored through everything" she lied. Sakura raised her eyebrows then shrugged. "go wake Shikamaru up, Hinata and I will wake the other two" said Sakura. "Why me?" said Ino "Cause you're the one crushing on him" mocked Sakura. "Forehead!-"

"And also cause Shikamaru only listens to you" Sakura cut in. Ino stared at her. Hinata smiled at her and walked off with Sakura. "Heh. Yes, ma'am" Ino muttered silently before heading the other way.

Sakura knocked on the door before entering, the door creaked open on its own, revealing a total junkyard. There were dirty laundry lying on the floor, wet towels and there was even a pair of boxers hanging on the air conditioner, there was also candy wrappers and snack packaging scattered across the room. Sakura facepalmed and Hinata looked nervous.

"Idiots" she muttered under her breath, it's only been less than a day and they've already messed the place up. She stormed in and walked up to stand between Sasuke and Naruto's bed. "Hinata, you wake Naruto up and I'll wake up Sasuke" she said. Hinata nodded.

At first Sakura shook Sasuke gently "Sasuke, psss, wake up" she said softly. He groaned and turned away. She shook him again "Wake up!" she said, a little loud this time. He covered his head with his pillow. Sakura frowned and pulled the pillow from him. "C'mon Sasuke, you're not a kid anymore. Get up" sighed Sakura. _God I sound like a mom. _

"I don't wanna" whined Sasuke, wait wha? Did Sasuke just whine?!

Sakura turned red , she covered her mouth in an attempt to hide it, But it definitely didn't help when she spotted Sasuke's sleeping face, hair falling messily on his face.

_'Holy shit he's hot' _

Sakura swallowed and turned away to calm her heart that seemed to really wanna knock a hole in her chest, she panted a little when she looked up she noticed that Hinata was too scared to even touch Naruto, and her soft-spoken voice couldn't possibly be loud enough to wake Naruto. She looked down at the pillow in her hands, then smirked.

She pulled out Naruto's pillow and tossed it at Hinata who successfully missed it, she picked it up meekly then looked at it before giving Sakura a questioning look. Sakura nodded her head over at the sleeping Naruto, seeming to get the idea, Hinata shook her head violently.

Sakura rolled her eyes then smacked Sasuke right in the kisser with the pillow. He groaned but he didn't not move. Sakura held back the urge to laugh and squeal, she could do this all day long. She lifted the pillow and brought it down again. This time she got a little more response, Sasuke's hand went up as if trying to push away something before they fell back down.

Sakura dragged the pillow off and shoved it back in his face. His hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, taking Sakura by surprise, _Uh oh._ She panicked the screamed when she was tugged onto the bed and pinned on the sheets with Sasuke on top. He looked at her with an eyebrow up.

"A pillow in the face? Really?" said Sasuke. "Oh good, you're awake." said Sakura. Sasuke closed an eye and ruffled his hair, scowling a little. Sakura shoved the pillow back into his face and rolled away before pointing and laughing from a few feet away.

"You are so dead" said Sasuke, smirking as he grabbed the pillow and flung it at Sakura. She caught it and was prepared to mock Sasuke for it before she found herself being picked up like a child and hung over someone's shoulder like a potato sack.

She dropped the pillow and began screaming/laughing.

"Put me down!" she yelled at him, kicking around. "How about... I throw you down the balcony" said Sasuke. Sakura swore, he was enjoying this, it's no fun when you're the weaker one. "No wait wait, I'm sorry!" said Sakura.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" said Sasuke, standing on the balcony "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" cried Sakura. Sasuke tore her from his shoulder and held her by the waist, her feet still not touching the ground. "Good girl" he smiled at her then let her down gently.

She pouted and went back inside, unsatisfied. Only to find that Hinata still hasn't woken up Naruto and all that noise didn't wake him either. "God he's a heavy sleeper" said Sakura.

"Wanna throw him down the stairs?" asked Sasuke, walking up next to her. "I-I don't think you should do that" Hinata said quickly."If you don't wake him up, we're gonna throw him down the stairs~" threatened Sakura. Hinata's eyes showed panic for a second "I-I'll wake him up!" she declared, then turned to Naruto slowly.

The boy rolled over and the blanket slid off, revealing his bright blue boxers, with Naruto(fishcakes) on it. Hinata explode and passed out. "Hinata!" cried an alarmed Sakura, she quickly caught her friend and laid her gently on the floor. She sighed "Sasuke, do me a favor and wake Naruto up" said Sakura. Sasuke's face lit up "By throwing him down the stairs?"

"No, Hinata might hate me if I let you do that so just wake him up normally" said Sakura. Sasuke's face fell and he walked over to Naruto's bed he planted a piece of feet on his back, then proceeded to push him off the bed, he landed with a hard thump.

Naruto quickly got up and stood at attention "I'm awake! I'm... awa-" before he could finished that last word, he dosed off then got slapped by Sasuke. "Wake up, loser" Naruto stood back at attention "Let Hinata use your bed" said Sasuke.

"H-H-Hinata? What's that go anything to do with her!" stammered Naruto, the thought of _bed _and _Hinata_ obviously led him to imagine some very indecent things. "Not like that, idiot" Sasuke cut in his thoughts, he nodded over on the other side of the bed where Hinata was lying on Sakura's lap. "What happened?" he asked, alarmed. "You flashed your boxers and she passed out" stated Sakura as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Sakura raised her eyebrows "So? are you just going to stand there or are you gonna help me get her on the bed" said Sakura. "O-Oh! Right" said Naruto as he scrambled across the bed and picked up the girl's frail body, He gulped and let her down gently on the bed before sliding his hands out from under her.

"Both of you go wash up and get downstairs, I'll stay with Hinata till she wakes up" said Sakura. "I'll do it" Naruto cut in. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him "I mean I'll stay... with her" said Naruto. Sakura smiled and patted him on the shoulder "Good boy, now go wash up" said Sakura.

**Meanwhile, Downstairs. **

The other four were already downstairs, laughing and joking around when Sasuke and Sakura entered the dining room. "Forehead! What took you so long? and where's Hinata?" asked Ino. "She passed out, Naruto's staying with her" said Sakura. Everyone put on a sly look "I like where this is going" said Tenten, leaning on Neji. Sasuke spotted it and gave Neji the After-all-these-years look.

Which Neji replied with a Shut-it-Uchiha look. Sakura wondered what's with the boys and their eyebrows. She shook her head and sat down, Sasuke took the seat right next to her. Sakura noticed that Shikamaru looked like he got hit by a meteor. His hair wasn't done very well, there were strands sticking out here and there and his face looked like he just got slapped then stomped out. His shirt looked a bit over stretched and almost ripped.

"Whoa, what happened to you" asked Sakura, directed to Shikamaru. "I was attacked by a monster" he answered, then a blow was immediately delivered to his head, sending him pummeling to the ground. He got lazy and stayed there.

Ino turned to the others "So, What do you guys wanna do later" she asked with disgustingly bright smile. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I was thinking maybe we could all play a match game of some sort together" said Sakura. "Good idea, but the question is, which game" said Ino. "How about basketball" offered Sakura. Tenten shook her head "We already did that yesterday" said Tenten

"Then how about soccer?" said Sasuke. "We don't know how to play" said Sakura. "Then we'll teach you how to play" a voice suddenly cut in, they turned to the door and Naruto strolled in with Hinata, tailing silently behind him.

"Oh, Hinata. You're awake. How are you?" asked Sakura. "I-I'm fine..." she mumbled softly. "We were just talking about what should we do later" said Tenten. "The guys wanna play soccer, what do you say?" said Ino. "S-Soccer's fine..." she stuttered.

"Alright then, the guys will be responsible for teaching us how to play soccer" said Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>Make my day, leave a review! ;n; Love me. <strong>


	10. For Old Times Sake

**HEY GUYS! Haven't see you in a while now, heheh- OW DON'T HIT ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>For Old Times Sake<strong>

After breakfast, they changed into something comfortable and met up at the soccer field. The guys were already there, practicing kicks and juggling. Sasuke was juggling the ball on his knees then he launched it up and bounced it on his head. With one last bounce, it was launched high. Sasuke took a step back, eyes glued on the ball. With a carefully calculated moment, he jumped up.

He flipped backwards and kicked the ball shooting it back. It headed for the goal that's all across half the field. Sasuke pulled his body back to gravity and landed swiftly with one knee on the ground. "Show off" muttered Naruto.

But before the ball could fly into the goal, returned by Neji. The ball shot back and as Sasuke was getting up, the soccer ball that he thought was supposed to be spinning in the goal by now, missed his head by an inch, shifting the side of his hair with the force of it.

He turned back to find his defender smirking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's unfair how the guys can look so hot when they're all sweaty and tired" Sakura sighed dreamily as she hung her body on the railing on top of the bleachers.

"You said it" Tenten replied, imitating Sakura's position.

Ino shook her head "You're not supposed to fall for them so easily, you gotta make them want you" said Ino with her hands on her hips.

Sakura turned around and gaped at her best friend "Ino, _what_ are you wearing?" she asked.

Ino raised an eyebrow and Tenten turned around as well there was a momentary pause before the brunette retorted "The question is, what is she _not _wearing." The offended blonde's outfit consists of only a sports bra and extremely short tights.

"Are you trying to get revenge on Shikamaru for ignoring you last night?" said Sakura.

"I'll show him who's unsexy and noisy..." said Ino through gritted teeth.

The three shook their heads at the audacity of their euthusiastic friend. "Ino, go put on some real clothes, you don't want the guys to be ogling at your boobs instead of teaching us how to play" said Sakura.

Ino crossed her arms and huffed a puff of air. "They can ogle all they want, they're not getting any"

Tenten threw her extra shirt in her face "Just do it, Ino" she sighed

The girls walked down the stands and approached the warmed up boys. Everyone noticed the particularly dark aura behind them and eventually they recognized the figure as a grumbling Ino. Everyone looked to their sleeping teammate at the side of the field who twitched as he felt Ino's presence approaching.

"Shall we begin class then?" Sakura humored.

"Woo! Let's get started!" exerted Naruto.

…

Each guy took responsibility of one girl. (I'm sure you know how this goes). They lined up in front of the goal with a soccer ball a few feet away from them. Ino was first to kick, followed by Sakura then Hinata, last was Tenten.

Ino's ball hit the side and came back, Shikamaru ducked as the ball flew past his head. Sakura's ball went over the goal and behind the net. Hinata's ball went in, but just barely. It stopped on the line, they weren't sure if that was counted as a goal or not. Tenten's ball was the only one that went in with the ball still spinning. "No surprise there" said Ino.

"Looks like watching the guys play all the time has paid off" said Tenten, leaning her weigh on one leg and placing her hands on her hips, looking smug.

"That was pretty disappointing" said Sasuke, his eyebrows raised at goal post.

"You'd do about as much if we handed you a volleyball" Sakura retorted, crossing her arms.

"Fair enough" said Sasuke, he took the soccer ball and placed it next to Sakura. "Don't kick with your toes, use the side of your feet" said Sasuke. He kicked the ball lightly and it went in, nonetheless.

"You don't stand behind the ball when you kick, you plant your foot next to it and you kick it sideways" explained Sasuke. Sakura nodded knowingly.

…

"If you kick like that, you won't know where the ball is going to end and next time, it might really take my head off" sighed Shikamaru.

"Maybe I _want _it to take you head off" huffed Ino. "You're still angry about last night...?" said Shikamaru, Ino responded by turning away.

Shikamaru sighed then walked into the goal. "Then focus the ball on my head, if you want to take my head off, at least do it properly, like how I showed you before. Kick like that" he challenged.

Ino looked at him as if he was crazy "Don't be stupid, get out of there before I really do it" threatened Ino, Shikamaru crossed his arms. Ino gulped 'He's serious...!' she stepped up to the ball "I'm really gonna do it!" she warned one last time

"Take your best shot" Shikamaru said.

Ino looked down on the ball then took a step back then taking a large step, her left foot landed next to the ball the other foot came swinging down.

**BAM!**

The ball was sent towards the goal, it came spinning at Shikamaru in high speed. At the last moment, when Ino thought it was going to hit his face, Shikamaru stepped aside and the ball missed him. Ino felt relieved and somewhat disappointed. "That was a good kick" said Shikamaru. "You jerk, you moved!" said Ino. "You can't seriously expect me to just stand there like an idiot and let the ball hit my face" said Shikamaru.

Naruto's tutoring consisted of him waving his hands in the air like a maniac whilst making loud exploding sounds. His friends smacked themselves on the forehead. Poor Hinata, but she seems to be having fun- weird girl.

Neji kicked the ball softly as demonstration and watched as Tenten imitate his demonstration, Neji shook his head and walked over to get the ball, and he kicked the ball once again then told Tenten to do it. She kicked it once more. Neji nodded.

The girls couldn't tell the difference between her first kick that Neji disapproved and the second kick that Neji now approves, they rolled her eyes. _Perfectionist Hyuga._

Sasuke told Sakura to kick a line of balls continuously into the goal, using the kicking method he showed her, see how well she does. Sasuke blew the whistle and Sakura to kick the balls in, one by one, sending a fair few into the goal. More than halfway through, Sakura was about to kick the ball, like she had been doing, but as she drew back her leg and swung at the ball, her ankle gave way and she lost her balance, slipping on the ball she was about to have the wind knocked out of her.

Instead of a having the wind knocked out of her she had the breath stolen from her as she stared into the obsidian orbs of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He held her close to his chest, her body leaned against his firm arms, shoulder pressed against his heaving chest. Sakura blinked.

Sasuke noticed how small she was compared to him, he didn't dare hold her too tightly as if she'd break. Her bright green eyes stared into his as if she could gaze into his soul, not that he would mind being lost in them. _'Oh god, don't look at me like that' he thought._

He decided to break the silence "Are you okay?" he asked softly and suddenly there was a jolt of energy jumpstarting Sakura's nervous system.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" she struggled to say, as Sasuke placed her back on her feet. She smiled warmly at him "Shall we continue then?"

Sasuke could say nothing but simply nod.

After one and a half hour of continuous field practices it was time to see how their newly acquired skills do on the field. "A match game!" declared Naruto. Everyone's head turned to him. The ball Tenten was dribbling rolled astray and Sakura paused just as she was about to shoot a goal with Sasuke as the goalie. Ino was simply strangling Shikamaru for breaking her nail during defence practices. Hinata stood behind Naruto, trying to hide from the stares.

"Don't you think we'll get tired if you keep asking for match games that you're bound to lose?" said Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, you can never get bored of match games- and what do you mean I'm bound to lose?!"

"A match game sounds fun" said Sakura, stepping up.

"Boy versus Girls as usual?" said Ino, walking to the group, her hands on her hips.

"But that wouldn't be fair, we just started barely 2 hours ago" said Sakura.

"Then-" she looked over at Shikamaru and gave him the 'look'

Shikamaru tried looking away, but since when has that worked. "Alright fine" he sighed "Troublesome" he muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke, you come too" Sakura ushered excitedly, knowing that Sasuke always sided against Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged "You're on your own, losers" he said to Neji and Naruto as he passed them.

"What did you say, teme!" raged Naruto. Neji smirked "Fine, then we get Tenten" said Neji.

"See ya" said Tenten, giving her former team a brief wave before crossing over to Neji's team. "I-Is this really fair?" asked Hinata.

Sakura shrugged "Why not, They've got the most experience female, Konoha's best defender and the vice captain" said Sakura.

"Actually, the best defender is on this side" Shikamaru stated matter of factly, refusing to let go of that title.

"Then you'll just have to prove yourselves on the field" said Sasuke.

The whistle went off.

Ino had gotten one of her butlers to act as the referee for the match. The game started out with Sasuke tackling the ball first, he began towards the opposition's goal and immediately gained the first goal. His teams applauded him as he made his way back to the middle, as he passed Neji he said "Not as good as they said, were you? Hyuga" Sasuke never used Neji's last name unless he was issuing a challenge to the pale eyed teenager.

Neji smirked, but he did not speak a word _'Oh it's on now, Uchiha'_

In the next whistle, Sasuke stole the ball once again. Heading towards the goal, he shot. Just as his ball was about to go into the goal, Neji sent it back at him. _'Now you're playing' _smirked Sasuke as Naruto shot past him in possession of the ball. Sakura stopped him in his tracks along with Ino. "Bring it" he challenged them, a wide playful grin on his lips and they charged him. Tackling him from both directions, he maneuvered the ball back and forth, side to side. Always managing to pull the ball out of the two girl's reach.

"You'll have to try better than that" he mocked, he pulled back the ball laughing. Sakura seized it and headed the other way. "AH!"

Sakura saw that Sasuke was already being blocked by Neji. Looks like she'll have to hold her own. She found herself coming face to face with Tenten.

"Are you sure you want to step up against me, Tenten?" said Sakura.

"Hey, it's just a game." shrugged Tenten then she smirked "A game we're gonna win"

Tenten tackled for the ball but Sakura reacted quickly, she passed the ball to Ino who was standing ten meters away from her. "What?!" Tenten looked back as Ino gave her a dismissive wave before heading to the goal with the ball. She shoots, she-

didn't score.

Neji stood looking at her with a smug look. She stomped her foot and pouted. "Real sorry Ino." he said curtly before calling out to his female teammate "Tenten, pass!"

"Thanks" Tenten replied as she brought the ball over to the other side, passing it back and forth Naruto as they were being pursued by Sakura and Ino. As Tenten made the last pass to Naruto who was about to shoot a goal- _wait, where's the ball?_

Naruto spun around "Shikamaru!" he shouted, shocked to see how fast the ball was stolen from him, in fact, he didn't even see the ball get stolen from him. Shikamaru didn't spare Naruto a look, instead he just passed it to Ino. He nodded her head over at the opposition's goal "Try it again" he told her. Ino felt a wave of warmth rush through, her heartbeats quickening

_'He does care..._'

she nodded "Mm!"

Shikamaru rubbed her back of his neck as she ran off, full of confidence. Before Shikamaru walked back to the goal, his eyes met Neji's. He glared at him _'Stay. out. of. her. way'_

Neji smirked, seemingly receiving the message then he jogged off. As he was approaching the goal alongside Ino, Sakura stood in his way. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to interfere with Ino's goal" she said. Neji smirked. _I had no intentions to._

Ino shot and it bounced off the side and went in. It was a goal. Ino grinned from ear to ear and squealed "I got it in! I really got it in!" She turned and flashed Shikamaru a blinding white smile that sent his hormones on a rampage. The boy could do nothing but turn away whilst giving her a thumbs up.

Once again Sasuke stole the ball first and headed towards the goal, this time Naruto and Neji was waiting for him. Sasuke dodged their tackles nicely but what he didn't expect was Tenten joining in, she caught him off guard and stole it from him before running off, as he was about to give chase, Neji blocked him and Naruto went after Tenten to block for her.

Sakura rushed Tenten and she passed it to Naruto who continued the journey. Shikamaru was not on the field, "SHIKAMARU WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING THERE?!" shouted Ino, he just groaned and rolled over. Naruto laughed "This goal is mine!" he declared, he shot. Of course, nothing ever goes smoothly for Naruto. Hinata jumped in and blocked off the goal, the ball bounced off her shin with a loud BAM before her leg reacted a little after. The ball had rolled out of the field.

She tensed up "I-I'm sorry..." she stammered, her face heating up.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

She winced _'I-Is he angry at me...?' _she turned her head slowly to face him. He was jogging over to her, she mentally prepared herself some a scolding, although she was sure she'd burst into tears.

"Is your leg alright?" he asked gently, he knelt down to see if there was a bruise, the shot _did_ come from Konoha's most powerful striker. Hinata's face turned even more red, this was worst than humiliation- but she didn't hate this attention from him.

"I-I'm fine..." mumbled Hinata.

"Mm... there seems to be a light bruise there, you sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked. Hinata swallowed, her face already turning difference shade of red as she felt the lingering touch of his fingertips on her shin, she nodded meekly.

Naruto stood up "Alright, let's continue" he said. As he was jogging off, he stopped and turned to Hinata. "That was a great save, Hinata" Naruto gave her a quick thumbs up before turning and running off and getting into position.

Sasuke could practically see Naruto's pride inflating with neon signs sticking out of his head that said _'I taught her everything she knew'_

Hinata covered the lower part of her face, her heart slamming hard against her ribcage, she squeezed her eyes shut '_No, I mustn't faint. I mustn't_ faint' Hinata chanted in her head like a mantra. She heard the whistle, her attention was diverted back to the game, Naruto shot, too fast. Hinata missed, Shikamaru didn't help one bit. 1 goal for Naruto's team and 2 for Sasuke's. From there things started to get complicated, no one scored, the game dragged out and the girls were starting to run out of stamina though the guys were fine with running up and down the field, Tenten had the ball, she winced an eye as the sunlight shone down harshly upon them. Sakura panted then swallowed before continuing her heavy breathing. Tenten wiped the sweat off her forehead then she ran, attempting to go past Sakura. Sakura scowled, she took a step and just froze there as Tenten passed her with ease.

Tenten felt proud before she heard a thud on the grass, she spun around as everyone called out Sakura's name. She gasped when she saw Sakura laying on the grass, clutching her leg and with her face scrunched up in pain. The game was stopped immediately and everyone surrounded Sakura, she couldn't straighten her leg. Her muscles seemed to have cramped up completely. Sasuke looked like he was just barely able to keep his composure as he began pressing Sakura's pressure points, trying to loosen the muscle because he didn't trust anyone other than himself to touch Sakura without causing unnecessary pain.

However all the tricks he learned from years of experience with sports injuries didn't seem to be working. With each touch Sakura seemed more and more in pain, no matter how he looked at it, it wasn't getting any better. Sakura was breathing heavily as she squinted into the sky, biting her lower lips to prevent herself from making any sound. "You guys can go rest first, this is going to take a while" said Sasuke.

"We can't just leave Sakura he-" Ino was cut off by her best friend

"It's alright, it'll be troublesome if one of you gets a heatstroke" said Sakura.

"You sound like Shikamaru" pouted Ino, the girls laughed

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" asked Tenten.

Sakura nodded slightly "Sasuke's here, I'll be fine" she said before she began to regret it _'Did I sound too arrogant...?'_

Sasuke couldn't help but blush a little at the trust she has for him. Ino gave Sakura that perverse look before trotting off, dragging everyone with her.

"A-Ah! But teme and Sakura-cha-"

WHAM

"Oh my, Naruto! We'd better get you inside!"

Sakura snickered. Sasuke just shook his head, he pressed the side of her knee and her whole body tensed "Ah, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" he said.

Wincing Sakura said "A-A little..." Sasuke set her leg down, it's still not completely straight. He pushed her foot back then massaged the side of her knees. Sakura could feel the pain subside.

"I'm going to lift your leg" he said. "What?" said Sakura, she could barely move her leg, much less lift it.

"Wait wait-"

Sasuke lift her leg a little off the ground.

"OOOKAY! Okay! It doesn't hurt anymore! Put it down put it down!" begged Sakura, her one arm covering her eyes as the other one tapped the grass as if she were in a wrestling match. Sasuke lifted it a little higher

"Oh god no" Sakura bit her lip and clenched her fist, wincing an eye. Sasuke had to stop himself from bursting into laughter, he had already lifted her leg 90 degrees upwards.

"You're doing fine, Sakura." he assured her. Sakura peeked through a gap between her fingers and saw that Sasuke had made the pain go away. She could lift her legs normally, though it took quite some time.

"Thanks... Sasuke" she said.

"No problem" Sasuke said casually. He etched closer to her, Sakura blushed

"Wait, what are yo-" Sakura suddenly felt weightless. She squeaked and kept her hands close to her chest. Sasuke had just picked her up from the ground like a little princess. '_This would be so romantic if I wasn't panicking!' _

Sasuke felt the heat creeping up to his face. He was beginning to regret his bold actions, but god, carrying her like this felt good. "You really don't have to..." Sakura said softly, she hoped he didn't hear her and let her down cause deep inside she wanted to stay in his arms for a little while longer.

"Its fine" he said but he didn't spare her a glance. Sakura felt a little disappointed. 'I guess he just wants to get this over with...' she played with her fingers till he set her down on the bleachers."Do you need something to drink?" he asked her.

"I'm fine"

Sasuke sat down next to her. "Your muscles will take some time to rejuvenate, so we'll need to wait awhile before you can walk again" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded slightly, turning a little red. _This means I get to stay with him for a little while longer right? _Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought.

It was all silent at first; the clouds were covering up the sun. A cool breeze blew across the field as Sakura leaned back with her arms supporting her from behind. "You can go back inside first" said Sakura.

"It's fine" Sasuke answered, he leaned back. Sakura looked at him, sweating staining his shirt, muscles lean and his chest heaving up and down, _Imagine what's under the shirt_. Sakura choked then began coughing.

She felt hand pat her back gently. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?" Sasuke asked, his voice etched with concern.

Sakura gulped "N-Nothing" she blurted out.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously before letting it go. Sakura swung her legs nervously, eyes continuously glancing over at Sasuke. Their eyes met, both of them stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Sasuke looked at Sakura's legs. "You can move your legs" said Sasuke. Sakura looked at her own legs swinging.

"Ah... yeah" said Sakura.

Sasuke stood "Shall we go inside then?" he asked, offering her a hand. Sakura smiled and took his hand

"Okay"

If it weren't for Naruto shouting it out they wouldn't have noticed that they were still holding hands even as they were inside the mansion.

"Ah! Teme and Sakura-chan are holding hands!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, pulling as far away from each other as possible without letting go of their hands. They looked down at their joint hands and quickly let go, both turning a little red.

Ino lunged at her best friend "Sakura! Let's get you upstairs for a shower" she said as she shoved Sakura on the back, causing her to stumble forward.

"Ah, but I'm not re-" Sakura was cut off when she looked back and saw Ino's face

"No, You' . . .Aren' ?" it was more like a command that a question. Sakura nodded slowly as it became apparent what her best friend was really aiming after

Sasuke stared after Sakura as she was pushed upstairs by her blonde friend, before Sakura stepped up the stairs she flashed him a smile. Sasuke smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around only to have Naruto stand right in his face.

"So how'd it go" the blonde asked almost expressionlessly as he stared at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke frowned and shoved his friend's face away "None of your business, loser" he muttered.

"I bet you touched her all over, didn't you Sasuke" said Naruto, making a perverted face.

"No I didn't, keeps those dirty thoughts to yourself, loser" said Sasuke, walking off to the rooms.

"What did you call me!?" snapped Naruto, chasing after him. "Where are you going!?"

"To the showers, don't follow me" said Sasuke.

"Who said I was following you!? I just happened to be going the same way as you" snapped Naruto.

…

Sakura was shoved down on the bed. "Spill. now" said Ino.

"Spill what" Sakura gave Ino an unwilling look before trying to stand up, Ino shoved her back down.

"You're not going anywhere till you tell me what happened between you and Sasuke!" demanded Ino, crossing her arms.

"D-Don't you think that's a little harsh? Ino-chan" said Hinata from behind her.

"I want to know _every _single detail, and that's final" said Ino.

"Give it up, Hinata. You know nothing gets past Ino" said Tenten, sitting on her bed.

"I thought I'm supposed to take a shower" whined Sakura, she looked at Ino from head to toe then looked around at Hinata and Tenten. "You guys are sweat-free and clean! I'm sticky, and sweaty..." said Sakura, gesturing at herself with disgust.

"You can take a shower, once you tell me everything" insisted Ino.

Sakura sighed "Nothing happened, really. He just helped un-cramp my muscles. Then he carried me to the benches then waited with me till I could move my legs again" Sakura told her in one whole breath then stood up before Ino held her by the shoulders and stared right into her eyes

"You checked him out, did you" said Ino, waggling her eyesbrows.

Sakura swallowed _'How did she know?_' Ino patted her on the shoulders "It's a typical reaction when one's alone with the love of their life" said Ino, spinning around and walking towards the door.

Tenten chuckled "Then are you admitting that you mentally undress Shikamaru with your eyes?" said Tenten. Ino paused before she touched the door knob.

"I-I-I don't check him out!" shouted Ino, her hands clenched into fist and her ears turning red. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten gave each other sly looks.

"Check who out?"

Ino silently cursed under her breath at his impeccable timing, Shikamaru stood at the opened door, still holding on to the knob as he looked at Ino.

"What... are _you _doing here?" said Ino, twitching.

"You left your... female undergarments on the bed. I don't want to touch it and I can't take a nap" Shikamaru frowned, his voice getting softer as he spoke, eyes rolling away from Ino awkwardly.

Ino turned bright red, Tenten slapped a hand across her mouth and began making weird choking noises. Hinata herself felt embarassed for Ino as her face turned red as well.

"I-Idiot!" she yelled at him, he winced and expected a punch on his head like what she always. But instead she just ripped the door knob from his hand and pushed past him "I was gonna pick them up!" she said in a pout, her back facing him as she continued down the corridor to their room.

_Well that was weird_. Usually they'd be arguing by now.

"Weird huh? You made it out of that situation unharmed" said Tenten, making a smug face as she hugged the pillow.

"What are you talking about" said Shikamaru, straightening and prepared to turn away and walk off.

"T-Try not to ruin it" Hinata said out of the blue. Shikamaru paused and closed the door behind him.

Even a genius like him couldn't fully understand girls. He sighed "Troublesome" and walked down the hallway.

Sakura stood up "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower" Hinata an Tenten looked at each other then smiled as soon as they heard the bathroom door close.

Tenten said "Shall we have some fun then?" Hinata nodded.

"Sakura~ We're going out for a bit" Tenten called.

"Alright, lock the door when you go out" Sakura answered. They stood and walked out the room then skipped down the hallway in the opposite direction as Shikamaru and Ino.

They were headed for the boys room.

From 5 doors down the hallway, they could hear Naruto pestering Sasuke about what he did with Sakura. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other, then giggled. They didn't even knock as they entered their room. Both males turned to look at them. Naruto was standing next to Sasuke's bed at the Uchiha just laid there, eyes closed and hair still wet from his shower. "Hinata! Hi!" Naruto's attention immediately turned to the shy little Hyuga.

"Do you girls need something?" asked Naruto, curious.

"Yes, Sasuke. Sakura wants to see you" said Tenten, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. Sasuke's eyes immediately shot open at the name 'Sakura' He sat up.

"Now?" he feinting disinterest and laziness but on the inside his heart is racing, his palms felt sweaty even though he just took a shower.

"Yes now, you can let yourself in if she doesn't answer" said Tenten. Sasuke sighed

"Fine" as he stood up and headed for the girl's room. After Tenten and Hinata heard the door click shut. They burst out in giggles. Naruto gave them a strange look.

"Am I... missing the joke?" he said, an eyebrow raised.

"Get this, Sakura's actually in the showers. By the time Sasuke reaches the room, she should be done" said Tenten.

"What?!" said Naruto, jaw dropped and his eye twitched "Teme's going to freak when he finds a _naked _Sakura in that room"

"Totally, I wish I could take a picture of his expression though" said Tenten, she paused and straightened.

"Where's Neji" just noticing that her boyfriend was missing from the picture.

"He's in the showers" answered Naruto, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the showers. The door opened and a pale foot stepped out followed by a half-naked Neji, towel wrapped around his hips and water dripping from his long wet hair and a towel over his head.

"Yo, Neji. You almost take as long as a girl" said Naruto.

"What are you doing here, Tenten?" asked Neji, completely disregarding Naruto's comment.

"Well, What are _you _doing here, half-naked no less" said Tenten, putting hands on her hips. Showing no signs of shame, unlike Hinata who was covered her own eyes and face with her hands.

"This is... my room" said Neji, looking around awkwardly.

Tenten paused "Right, we'll be going then. Meet us down at the AV room. Ino wants to watch horror movie." said Tenten, giving a last dismissive wave before dragging Hinata out the door.

Naruto gulped "H-Horror movie?" the blonde stammered.

"What's wrong, Naruto. Lost your balls?" mocked Neji in a flat tone as he dried his hair under the towel. "I-I didn't s-say that!"

"You're stammering just like Hinata now, you two make a great couple." said Neji. pulled the T-shirt over his head. "I'm not s-stammering! And you really think so?" said Naruto. Neji didn't answer that question.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke stood outside the door. He knocked on the door twice and waited.

Sakura was already done, she wrapped her body with her special towel that had imprints of strawberries on it then pulled another towel to dry her hair with. She paused when she heard a knock. That must be Ino, Tenten must've locked the door like she told her to. She shrugged and stepped out of the bathroom to open the door.

"Sakura? You in there? I'm enterin-"

Sakura recognized that voice all too well. She couldn't move, they stared at each other for what seemed like ages. "S-Sasuke...?!" Sakura was first to speak.

Sasuke nearly drooled himself, _nearly_. But the Uchiha managed to get a grip of himself "M-My bad" he coughed out before he stepped out of the door, and shut the door behind him, trying to calm his raging hormones.

It was no use, the image of Sakura kept flashing in his mind. The only thing obstructing his view from her naked body was that thin... piece of... cloth.

Sasuke felt every cell in his body go wild. Hands clenched in a fist, stopping himself from jumping back in there and completely violating the rosette. But did she do this on purpose? Did she find out that he was hopelessly in love with him? Sasuke began to panic but he halted his thoughts. His eyes darkened. _Tenten_.

Just when he was about to and find Tenten. He heard the soft voice of Haruno Sakura. Like a magnet, her voice drew him back. "Sasuke? Do you need something? I'm doing fine now, if that's what you want to know" Sasuke could hear, she was speaking to him directly through the wooden door

"That's great" Sasuke tried his best not to sound nervous.

"Do you want to come in? Don't worry I'm dress now." said Sakura.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you later then" answered Sasuke. He wasn't sure if his body would be able to handle facing Sakura after nearly seeing her naked. Especially when her voice sounded so.

He walked off with his hands in his pockets, completely forgetting Tenten's death wish and the reason why he went to her room in the first place.

Sakura bit her lip, her heart was still pounding in her eyes. Sasuke _saw _her. How embarassing. The door opened, her head snapped in the direction of the door "Sa-" she cut herself off when she noticed that it was Ino, not Sasuke.

"If you're looking for Sasuke then he just walked past me. I told him to go the AV room. My servants has already laid out a big mattress in front of the tv " said Ino.

"Why do that?" as Sakura.

"It's better if we all can cuddle together when we watch a movie, right?" said Ino.

"Wait, I thought we're watching a movie with the guys" said Sakura, confused.

We are"

Sakura froze and did the math "W-Wait does that mean we'll be cuddling, _with_ the guys?" said Sakura.

"Mhmm"

"We can't do that! T-They're..." Sakura paused and thought about the word before saying it "men"

Ino laughed "There's nothing to worry about if we're all cuddling together"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but the blonde raise a finger at her "_And, _you used to squeeze next to Sasuke during nap time, don't you remember?" said Ino.

"Ino, we were _six_. _SIX._ and how do you even remember that, we were in kindergarten, it was ages ago!"

Ino rolled her eyes "Well we can't just split the mattress, I specially ordered this big one for this trip" said Ino, pouting and eyes shimmering.

Sakura sighed "Fine, but the others aren't going to like it" said Sakura, walking over to the plugging in hairdryer.

...

"You want us to _what?_" snapped Sasuke.

"We're all going to be sharing _one_ bed. What's the big deal" said Ino.

Sasuke took a step at Ino, his height towering over her "The big _deal_ is that there are four males here, and you four are females." said Sasuke.

"I don't see a big deal in that" said Ino.

Sasuke twitched. "Alright fine, but if one of you wakes up bleeding. Don't say I didn't warn you" said Sasuke, turning and walking off to where the guys were crowding around to choose a horror movie, they figured the guys should be the one to choose the horror movie cause everyone else besides Tenten were afraid of ghosts.

There was a pregnant pause before Ino understood what Sasuke meant. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

"Whooa~ The mattress is huuge! With a double U!" exclaimed Tenten immediately dove in, the mattress was great, soft enough to snuggle in and not soft till it became lumpy.

"Hinata! Come lie down too! It's real soft!" urged Tenten.

"I-It's fine, I like to stand" the shy Hyuga answered.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Hinata, earning a squeak from the girl, the brunette grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her down to the mattress.

Hinata shut her eyes as she crashed onto the mattress. _It really is soft. _She thought. "What's happening, a cat fight?" laughed the energetic voice of Konoha High's No. 1 knucklehead.

Hinata's face immediately burned up, "N-Naruto-kun...!" she squeaked, then rolled over so her face is hidden in the mattress.

"Aren't you supposed to be choosing a DVD, Naruto" said Tenten, her hands over her head as she laid down.

Naruto swallowed. "W-Well, Horror's not really in..." he paused "My area of expertise" he finished, eyes looking around, failing to act casual. Tenten nearly forgot, Naruto was terrified of ghosts, ever since they were in Grade school, when he stole a DVD from Itachi's room, claiming that he can watch horror movies like a high school student too. The next day he was absent from school and when they all went to visit him, they couldn't find him in his room, instead they found him hiding under the couch, curled up into a ball. Sasuke had to drag him out while he was still shouting and screaming. It was priceless.

Tenten decided to have a little fun with the blonde, her eyes widened, face looking grim and her body trembling. Naruto looked at her questionably, she could see worry start to show in his face. "What's wrong" he asked Tenten. The brunette held up a trembling finger at Naruto, except it wasn't pointing _at _him, she was pointing past his head. "Tenten, don't scare me like that" said Naruto, trying to laugh it off.

"N-Naruto... WHATS THAT BEHIND YOUR BACK!" Tenten scream.

Naruto looked back for a split second then screamed like a girl before diving into the mattress, covering himself with the multicolored blankets and trembling in fear. Tenten laughed so hard, drops of tears clung at the side of her eyes.

Naruto peeked a look from under the blanket. "Oh, it was just you, Neji. Why does your face have to be so scary- AND TENTEN! THAT'S LOW OF YOU!" panted Naruto.

Heavy footsteps could be heard, Sakura appeared at the door, eyes panicked as she scanned the room.

"Tenten! What's wrong!" she asked.

Tenten started to breath, finally. "Nothing's wrong, why do you ask" said Tenten, breathlessly.

"I heard you scream from the dining room" said Sakura, an eyebrow raised.

Tenten burst out into another fit of laughter once again. "What's so funny"

"It wasn't Tenten that screamed. It was Naruto" answered Sasuke, entering the room and casting his best friend a knowing look.

"Quit laughing!" Naruto shouted at Tenten, with his mouth in an obvious frown and nose slightly scrunched up.

Sakura let out a sigh and walk towards the boys "So, have you guys picked a disc yet?" she asked them. Shikamaru was sitting on the table of disc, looking at the DVDs one by one.

"Nope, Sasuke picked _'Hollow Night' _but Neji said that it was too scary and Hinata might not like it" said Shikamaru, tossing aside the 'Hollow Night' disc.

"Isn't it _supposed_ to be scary" said Sakura.

"That's what I told him" said Sasuke, going through 3 discs at a time.

"Then we'll take a vote then, pick 3 DVDs that you all agree at the top 3 scariest and we'll vote" said Sakura.

"If it's the 3 scariest then we already have it" said Sasuke, he shuffled the pile of discs and pulled out a disc, before reaching out to take the disc Shikamaru was reading.

He placed the three disc, including _Hollow Night_ on the table. Sakura looked at his choice. '_Hollow Night' 'Road Kill' 'What's My Name?' _She swallowed at his choices, she never really liked the horror genre in the first place but she didn't want to spoil everyone's fun.

Shikamaru looked down at the Uchiha's choices "What's My Name isn't a very good movie" he took it and flung it at the pile of DVDs and replaced it with another movie called '_Don't Look' _

"That sucks, put 'What's My Name' back" Sasuke said immediately. Shikamaru gave him a 'No fucking way' face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes threateningly at Shikamaru before he decided to let this one slip.

"Alright, I'll go tell Ino" she said, walking out of the AV room.

Moments later, Ino came in with a trail of maids, holding trays of snacks behind her.

"What's with the food" said Tenten, hands behind her on the bed, holding herself up.

"Can't have a movie without snacks " said Ino.

"Whoa, I don't want to turn obese in one night" said Tenten.

"It's just this one night" said Ino.

"Aren't you always the one complaining about the fattening food?" said Sakura.

Ino put on a beaming smile "Which is why only fat free junk food. Sun baked chips, low sugar snacks and loads more" said Ino.

"Next time, let me choose the sleepover junk food" said Sakura.

"What's wrong with what I choose!" huffed Ino. "Ino you bought seaweed flavored chips— they're green" Sakura answered. Ino pouted.

"So which movie are we watching" Tenten cut in. "We're going to take a vote" said Sakura. "Okay, so what are the choices" Tenten asked. Sasuke held up the 3 discs.

"Nice, I vote Road Kill" the brunette chose.

"I think Hollow Night's better" said Sakura.

"Same" Sasuke backed up.

"Don't Look's a good movie" said Neji. Shikamaru shot Sasuke a quick I-Told-You-So look. The Uchiha just rolled his eyes.

"I vote for Don't Look" said Ino.

"Road Kill!" shouted Naruto, the brunette and blond gave each other a Hi-5.

"Alright, now we have 2 votes for Road Kill, 2 votes for Hollow Night and 3 votes for Don't Look. Who hasn't voted" said Sakura.

Everyone immediately looked at the Hyuga Heiress.

"Hinata"

"E-Erm... I think Don't Look... would be nice" she said as she fiddled with her fingers. "Okay, it's decided. Don't Look it is" said Sakura, she took the disc from Sasuke and just when she was about to put it in the player Ino stopped her

"What are you doing?!"

Sakura gave her a weird look "I'm... going to play the disc?" she said, still holding on to the disc.

"No! it's not midnight! Horror movies must be watched at midnight!" scolded Ino, everyone glanced at the clock.

"It's only 9 o clock..." muttered Tenten.

"Then what do you propose we do for the next 3 hours!" snapped Sakura. Ino returned her demand with a wide grin and a box shoved into the rosette's face. Sakura took it unwillingly.

"What's this" she asked her blonde friend.

"Open it and see" Ino said. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her best friend before opening the box and found-

…

"Weeee~" exclaimed Ino as she spun the wheel.

Sakura twitched "How did we end up playing truth or dare all over again" said Sakura.

"Because we didn't get to play a proper game" chirped Ino, smiling innocently. Sakura gave her the 'unsatisfied' look before saying

"Oi pig, the arrow stopped at you" said Sakura.

Ino turned to stone "No way" Everyone laughed at the poor girl's expression.

Maybe this isn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>There should be another update coming your way. For those of you who read my "A New Adventure With An Old Team" fic, the fic is gonna end soon with an upcoming sequel fic! Is it called a sequel if it's already a sequel for a prequel, now I'm just confusing myself. Anyways look out for it! I'm not dead, tell the world!<strong>


End file.
